Baby's Galore
by SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid
Summary: A mysterious cloud reigns down upon the DWMA, turning everyone into babies. Maka, being the only one not affected, must find the source of this curse and dispel it. But with her friends acting up and fighting each other, can she babysit them AND break the curse? Her journey will involve a Young Devil, a Girl in the Stars and a Kidnapping Angel...as well as Eight Babies...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Maka," Soul moaned as he slouched further into the couch. "I'm hungry~"

I sighed, glancing towards the lazy weapon. "If you can wait a little longer for me to actually finish the food, _then_ you can stuff your face with as much crap as you want." I said, poking the scrambled egg in the sizzling pan with the large spatula.

"But I want it now!" He whined, pounding his fists like a child.

"If you don't shut your yap right now, you'll be out that window in five seconds." I growled, shifting the cooked pieces of egg around the frying pan.

"Just you try, miss short-cake chest." He grinned leaning back.

Enough, is enough! I turned the temperature on the cooker down to low and placed the spatula on the sideboard; shooting Soul a death glare.

"What are you-"

I leapt over the counter top and brought my leg up, sending a high kick into his chin which sent him flying backwards out the window. "It's not even my turn to cook!" I yelled as his form splattered against the sidewalk, causing the passerby's to stop and stare. "Yeah, he's fine!" I leant out the window. "You don't need to call an ambulance, he was just practicing his jumps for the hurdle race tomorrow!" I lied to the man who was in the middle of typing 999 into the keypad on his cell phone.

He thought about it for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, walking off down the street; leaving Soul to bleed on the pavement.

"I'll get him to clean that up later." I said to myself, walking back over to the cooker and raising the temperature. I grabbed a clean plate from the cabinet and emptied the contents from the pan onto it, grabbing the slices of bacon and hash browns from the side. I ate my delicious cooked breakfast in silence as I waited to see how long it would take Soul to crawl back into the house and start nagging me for food again. "He is totally paying for the repairs on that window," I said around a mouthful of food.

After my plate was empty and the dishwasher was turned on, I looked out the window to find Blackstar yelling and shouting in the middle of the street. "WHAT IS THIS THING LYING IN THE STREET!?" He yelled, kicking the strangely formed Soul who still seemed to be splattered on the pavement. "YOU DARE TO SHOW YOUR UGLY FACE TO YOUR GOD!?"

"Blackstar, that's Soul." I said from the window, blowing away the smaller shards of glass on the ledge.

"What? Soul! Wake up, man!" He prodded his side. Getting no response, Blackstar decided to grab Soul by the legs and drag him up the steps to our apartment.

"Don't get any blood on my new carpet!" I shouted to him as I heard the door open.

"Don't be so rough!" Tsubaki said as she hurried around the corner and up the steps.

I pulled the curtains across the shattered window and went to help Blackstar with Soul. "Hey Tsubaki, what brings you and Blackstar here?" I asked her, grabbing Soul's arms.

Blackstar hauled him up with some help from myself before we carried him to the sofa; dropping him on the couch.

"Well, we wanted to see if you'd come to the beach with us today." She smiled, grabbing a broom from the closet. "The weather is nice of course."

"Um, it depends on what-"

"What happened here?" Blackstar pointed at the shards of glass underneath the broken window.

"Well..." I told her what happened between Soul and I, showing her the broken window before cleaning up the mess.

"Oh," she said, letting the eventful happenings soak into her brain. "He should have been more patient."

"That's what I was saying!"

"But there was no need for you to break the window Maka." She breathed.

"It's not my fault he went through the window! He would have broken something either way..." I grumbled, throwing the shards of glass in the bin.

"You did threaten him, saying that he would be going through the window if he didn't shut up." Tsubaki took my dust pan and brush, putting them away in the cupboard with her borrowed broom.

I perched against the arm of the couch with a huff, crossing my arms against my chest.

Blackstar clattered around through the cabinets and draws in the kitchen making, drawing my attention.

"Blackstar!" I got his attention. "What are you doing?" I questioned the blue-haired assassin as he continued to look through the draw he had opened.

"I'm hungry." He stated.

"That's exactly what Soul said before he passed out." I grumbled, prodding the weapons cheek.

"I found chocolate!" Blackstar exclaimed, making us jump. He was standing on my side counter with his grubby hands gripped around one of Soul's sugary bars of goodness.

"GET YOUR MUDDY TRAINERS OFF MY CLEAN COUNTER TOP!" I screamed at the meister who was already ripping off the packaging of the chocolate. Clumps of mud had already stuck to the counter top which only made my blood boil.

"...Did he say c-chocolate?" Tsubaki stuttered, her eyebrows knitted together to form her usual worried look.

"Yes," my anger died down as I looked at my best friend. "He's about to eat Soul's favourite candy bar. The 'Sugar Blaster' that is said to raise your sugar levels really high!" I threw my hands in the air as a demonstration.

"H-High sugar..?" She froze. "We need to get him away from that chocolate bar as fast as possible Maka!"

I gave her a confused look. "Why? It's just a chocolate bar-"

"You don't understand," she interrupted me. "If Blackstar has high levels of sugar then he gets very hyper and looses himself!" She flailed her arms around in panick as I turned my attention to Blackstar. The chocolate bar was inches away from his mouth when Tsubaki and I yelled, "NO BLACKSTAR!-"

_CHOMP!_ Blackstar chewed the piece of chocolate in his mouth; swallowing it.

My eyes widened a fraction as a large crazed smile filled his face, resembling the Cheshire cats grin from Alice in Wonderland. I ran towards him to take the candy bar away but he quickly threw the whole thing down his throat and swallowed. "Shit-"

The wrapper fell to the ground.

Blackstar's body began to shake with energy as the candy worked its magic. His feet did little hops on the counter before his whole body was jumping at light speed in the air.

I made a grab for him but he sprang off the counter and grabbed onto the light, swinging back and forth.

"WEEEEE!" He laughed, kicking his legs back and forth.

"Blackstar! Get down from there!" Tsubaki cried.

I hopped over the table top and reached for his ankle but he swung away and flipped off the light. He landed on the floor and ran around us in circles. We spun around as Blackstar ran, as if he was creating an invisible whirlwind.

"B-Blackstar!" My vision doubled as there were now two Blackstars reeking havoc in my household.

He laughed and smiled, running around the house.

"Blackstar!" I screamed just as he jumped through one of the windows, smashing it right through the middle. I almost fainted. This is going to cost so much! I'll be broke by the time he's finished!

Blackstar suddenly sprang back into the house through a different window before sprinting down the corridor to our rooms.

"Tsubaki, don't let him go into my room!" I told her as I ran to the kitchen.

Tsubaki nodded and chased after the hyper weapon.

I grabbed the frying pan off the rack attached to the wall before giving chase to the meister. Taking a short cut, I hopped over the unconscious Soul lying on the couch; landing on the coffee table that tipped under my weight. The glass vase filled with lilies smashed to the ground, spraying water everywhere as I heard Tsubaki scream down the corridor.

"Don't go in there Blackstar!" She yelled.

If he's in my room I will literally flip! I stormed down the corridor to find Tsubaki standing in the door frame of my room, covering her mouth with her hands. I looked inside my perfectly neat room to find it all messed up. Papers and school books were flung everywhere and my bed was tipped onto its side. My wardrobe was totally cleaned out as I found all of my clothes and shoes cluttered in piles on the floor.

Blackstar was jumping happily on my sunflower coloured bean bag in the corner of my room with a large grin on his face.

"Blackstar!" I growled.

The bean bag burst, shooting tiny polystyrene balls all around the room. They bounced off the white and orange walls; coming our way. I ducked out the way as one shot past me; Tsubaki doing the same. There was a loud crack in front. I looked to the source of the sound to find a small crack in my window. Please don't break another window! Kami, stop this jerk before he-

The cracks in the glass joined together before breaking the window in two. One half fell onto the pavement outside while the other smashed to my floor, shattering into tiny pieces by my feet.

"SUGAR! I WANT MORE SUGAR!" Blackstar smiled as he went to exit the room.

"Tsubaki!" I called to the girl who nodded and closed the door behind me, leaving her outside in the corridor. "Sorry Blackstar!" I swung the frying pan, hitting him square in the face.

He fell back against my tipped over bed, landing luckily on my splayed out pillows and duvet. At least that's him dealt with. But my house is a mess! OMD, I'm dreading the cost of the clean up. I opened the door and Tsubaki rushed in.

"Is he OK?"

"He's fine," I sighed scratching my head. "I guess the beach is off." Tsubaki let out a laugh which was so contagious. I got caught in the disease and began to giggle myself, forgetting about the mess around the house for a while.

Once Blackstar and Soul had woken up, neither of them knew what had happened. After we brought them up to speed, I phoned the insurance company I was contracted with to see how much it would cost. They said that they would send over an inspector to check it out and add up the prices. This is going to kill my allowance.

"So, how long did they say it would take for the guy to arrive?" Tsubaki asked me.

"No that long."

Soul sighed, "This is so uncool, I can't believe you did all this from a sugar rush 'star."

Blackstar ruffled his spiky blue hair and laughed nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that Maka."

I waved my hand. "No worries, I'm over it."

A loud knock interrupted us, drawing our attention.

I opened the door to find a man dressed in a bulky workers outfit. He was wearing a yellow hard hat with pullover's which had buckled straps stretched over his shoulders; and grey trousers with paint splatters all over them. "Hey, I'm the inspector from the insurance company you called earlier." He said in a relaxed tone, stretching his arms over his head.

"Come on in," I pulled the door wider.

He stepped through with thick brown boots which were also covered with paint. He left dusty footprints on the floorboards which only made my blood boil. Not another dirty person! He walked through the house with a miniature notepad he had pulled from his pocket. He took the blue pen from the top of his ear and started to write down all the broken and damaged furniture as well as the windows and walls.

Ten minutes later, after we had all squished ourselves on the couch; the man came back and gave us the news. He flipped to the first page in his notepad and began to read off the items one by one.

"Right. You have four smashed windows, a broken light, the back legs on the coffee table are snapped in half, there's a broken vase, the bed in the master bedroom is damaged, mostly all of the clothes in the master bedroom are dirty or torn as well as a burst bean bag, there's a dented frying pan," he looked at Blackstar who had a light yellow bruise forming on his face; rolling his eyes before continuing. "Two of the curtains are missing, a few school books are damaged, there is a huge chunk taken out of the wall in the living room, one of the couches stuffing is all gone and there are teeth marks chipped into the wood on the door frame of the master bedroom."

He took a deep breath before looking at me.

I gaped at the countless damaged items in my house. "S-So how much is it all together?" I asked the insurance worker.

"Let me add it up." He scribbled down on the notepad muttering 'vase' and 'expensive china' until he totalled it all up.

"So..?"

"All together that's 1,926,421 Death Notes."

I collapsed against the sofa.

Soul held me up, holding my shoulders to keep me grounded. "How did it come to that!?"

He threaded his blue pen back over his ear and checked through the list. "The four broken windows cost 250 Death Notes each; which adds up to 1,000 Death Notes and the broken vase was made from an expensive china, so that adds 389,001 onto the price." Damn my Papa for giving me that vase for christmas, and what is with the 1 coin after the big number?

"How much do we get from your insurance company?" Soul asked him. "Well, by my calculations...1,500,000 leaving you with a total of 426,421 Death Notes to pay." He answered. "By the way, for us to replace everything we will need you to move out of here as soon as possible for us to do our jobs."

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yes, it would be most kind if you did." He smiled.

I nodded, looking at Soul. "Where will we stay?"

He sighed. "I don't know to be honest Maka."

"Why don't you move into the dorms at the DWMA until your house is fixed? I'm sure Death will let you both stay there." Blackstar suggested.

"Yes, you could share rooms with us!" Tsubaki smiled, lifting the gloomy atmosphere.

"But you have a house. Why are you living at the DWMA when-"

"Blackstar decided to bring a large Bulldog into our house off the streets. It was fine at first until the dog grew angered for some reason and chased us out of our own house. He's very ferocious and once he gets hold of your arm it's good as gone!" She exclaimed.

"Blackstars fault again, huh?" This is becoming a habit.

"Hey, maybe Death can take some of the money off for us!" Soul grinned with an evil glint to his eyes.

"We can't take advantage of Lord Death like that-" I was cut off from Soul pulling me to my room. "Wait, what are you doing?"

He handed me my bright yellow suitcase with grey polka dots all around it. "What's this for?"

"Pack all of your decent items in here. We'll head to the DWMA straight after with Tsubaki and Blackstar." He pushed me towards one of the dirty clothe piles. This is going to take ages!

* * *

**Posting Date:** 6th August 2012

**Symm:** Hello again my lovely readers! Hello if your new to my stories! ^_^ Was the first chapter OK? Don't worry, the babies come into the next chapter so that is where the fun will begin! I'm very happy about this chapter because I think my writing has improved. I read a story called **Bite Me by Luna's Falling Tears** and she writes in first person too! That's where I got the inspiration from! It's a Gakuen Alice fic and is brilliant! Also, from **KalGals new story Castaway Kagome.** Which is an Inuyasha fic and is awesome! Please review and tell me your thoughts!

XXX

**Maka: OMD, we are actually in her new story!**

**Soul: That's a compliment :)**

**Symm: You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Lord Death's giant mirror stood opposite me, reflecting my body back to me from the glass. Small puffs of light grey smoke swirled around the floor while the large black crosses stood firmly in the ground; slighty tilting to the side. The sky around the room was its usual light blue with the odd swirled cloud floating by.

His room is one of my favourite places in the school since it's like a whole other world just through a doorway...but it's not today.

Here I stood on Deaths' sandy floor with my bright yellow and grey polka-dotted suitcase, standing next to an eager money-grabbing moron, a 'Godly' assassin and a panicked weapon.

"So," Death eyed us as he thought it through. "You're wondering whether I will let you stay in the dorms at my school?"

Soul nodded his head and pulled his suitcase next to mine.

"What exactly happened to get you asking this?"

"You see-"

"It all started when Blackstar had a _terrible_ sugar rush," Soul cut me off. "He bounced around the apartment like a hyper cartoon character as he tore our house to shreds!" Soul let a few fake tears fall.

I looked over to Blackstar who was shaking on the spot; ready to punch Soul in the face. I would love to hurt my partner as well, he's exaggerating!

Blackstar raised his fist as the weapon but Tsubaki pushed him back, whispering soothing words into his ear to calm him down.

"Our house was a total mess and I- ahem, I mean _we;_ didn't know what to do in this situation." Soul cried, blowing his nose on a rag he had suddenly pulled out from his pocket.

"What nonsense are you spouting?" I sent him a glare. "I phoned the insurance company we were contracted with and they came over to check the damage. But to repair everything, the inspector said that it would cost 1,926,421 Death Notes-"

"1,926,421 Death Notes!?" Lord Death gasped. "That it outrages!"

A sudden feeling of guilt ran through me as I looked over to Soul. He smirked under his fringe, sending me a thumbs up. Ack, stupid Maka! Why did you say that!?

"And we had to beg the man for hours to get him to lower the price!" Soul blubbered. "We managed to get it down to 426,421 Death Notes but it's still so much." He looked at Death showing off his puppy dog eyes.

I need to change this. "I-It's not like that Death! I simply asked the inspector how much insurance we would get and he said that he could take 1,500,000 Death Notes from it." I told the Shinigami who nodded behind his mask.

"I guess I could help you out by taking some of the money off for you?" Death suggested.

You're falling straight into Soul's trap! "That is very nice of you and all, but I'm sure we'll be-"

"-needing your services after all," Soul cut me off, changing the sentence entirely. "Thank you so much Death!" He grinned, taking the book from my hands before I had a chance to chop him. "So, how much will you take off for us?"

Death put his giant index finger to his head in thought. "I could take 200,000 Death Notes off-" He stopped when Soul shook his head, letting the fake tears fall once again. "400,000-"

Soul let out a loud cry as he fell to the floor, rolling around in his fake tears. He pounded his fists on the wet sand, wailing like a child.

"OK, I-I'll take off the whole 426,000 leaving you with only 421 Death Notes left to pay!" Death panicked while I shook my head.

You're a great powerful Shinigami yet you fall for such a fake act? Am I the only sane one here? "Soul-"

"Thank you Lord Death!" Soul blubbered, shaking his enormous hand as he clutched at his robe.

"I'm always here to help aren't I?" Death sweat-dropped. "Anyway, you will both be staying in the dorms from now on. Tsubaki, please take Maka to your dorm and do the same with Soul please Blackstar." He shooed us away towards the long pathway leading out of his portal room. "See you kids!"

"Sorry Death," I bowed before hurrying after the others.

"Ah, by the way Maka." Death stopped me. "How long did the insurance company say it will take until your apartment is fixed?"

I stopped and sighed in frustration. "I forgot to ask him!"

"Don't worry about it, when I take in my share of the money I'll ask them then and pass on the information to you." He said.

"Thank you!" I ran through the archways over to Tsubaki and the boys just before they exited the portal.

"So," Soul said as our feet touched the red carpet, wiping away his fake tears. "That was easy!" He went to high-five Blackstar but recieved a punch in the face instead. Soul dropped to the ground as Blackstar grabbed his feet and pulled him down the corridor to the boys dorm.

"A-Anyway," I turned my attention to Tsubaki who was still staring after the two boys with wide eyes. "Where are the girls dorms?"

She snapped out of her trance. "Oh, this way!" She smiled, pulling me along with her down the opposite corridor.

Once we reached the end of the hall, a large upside down crescent plaque stood fixed to the tall archway, leading to a wide corridor with rooms posted on both sides. The plaque read, 'GIRLS DORMS'.

A small note was pinned onto one of the side walls which read, 'NO BOYS ALLOWED. Get back to your own dorm you perverts!'Obviously one of the girls put that there.

"Which room are we staying in?" I asked Tsubaki who seemed to ignore the note. "Hm? Oh, we are the room right at the end!" She said, pointing to the large door at the bottom of the hall. She pulled me along with her as we reached the door. She slotted her key into the hole and pulled down on the handle, opening the door.

I gaped at the size of the room. "Wow..."

"Each dorm has a kitchen, living room, individual bathrooms in each of the bedrooms as well as a balcony. My room is there," she pointed at the wall in the kitchen where a dark purple door stood. "And that's your bedroom!" She pointed at the plain door opposite her own.

"Can I paint and customize my room? You know, like buying my own furniture and such?" I asked her as we entered my room.

Inside there was a single bed with white sheets and pillows, a small wardrobe and a mirror. The walls and floor were all painted white and there was another door leading off into a small room. The bathroom. I walked through the door and found a shower with sliding doors, a toilet and a sink. There were a few cabinets dotted around the walls to hold my bath products and such, as well as plugs for my electronic devices.

"I have a large steam bath which takes up the whole room so we can share it if you'd like?" Tsubaki said.

"Sure, no problem. I just can't believe how big the room is!" I exclaimed, glacing around the room. "Where can I purchase the furniture and paint?"

"There is a catalogue on the shelf under the coffee table with all the items you'll need. But the best thing about it is that it's all _free!_ I'll teach you how to use it afterwards," she laughed, pulling me back into the living room.

"All free.." My eyes glowed with excitement. Soul would love to own one of these!

"I'm going to go transfer your details to the front officen, so wait here while I'm gone." Tsubaki said. "I'll only be a few minutes!" And with that, she was out the room; leaving me on my own.

I took the time to take in the room.

The living room I was standing in had ash grey walls with white sakura trees painted around them. A wide square window sits across the wall opposite the front door which had light yellow curtains hanging from the silver rail. A large 40-inch television stood fixeed on the wall, and in front of it sat a white double-seat couch with two white recliner chairs beside it. The floor is plastered with hardwood and there is a cream mat with yellow patterns on the corners of it; placed in front of the couch where a grey coffee table sits. It has a yellow vase with fake white roses on it to add to the effect of the room.

The kitchen was separated from the living room by a white wall which had an open part right through the middle of it; letting you see straight thruogh. The walls inside are oak brown and hold a small oval window up above the cooker. The flooring is the same as the living room except there is no mat. White cupboards and counter tops fill the outline of the walls along with the brown cooker and draws.

I wonder what colour I should paint my room...

"Maka, I'm back!" Tsubaki said, closin the door nehind her as she pulled me from my trance. She sat down onto the white couch, signalling for me to follow suit. She reached under the grey coffee table and pulled out a thick catalogue, placing it on my lap. "Here is the furniture catalogue I was talking about."

I flicked to the first page, finding the contents. I scanned through the page until I found the bedroom section and flipped through the many pages until I came upon them. "Where should I write down what I want?"

"Write down the catalogue numbers of the items you want on this," she handed me an electronic device with a touch screen and a matching stencil pen. "This is a device that sends the orders of the items to the main computer. After all of the furniture has been ordered, they will automatically appear in your room. It works from a potion the top-class teachers make."

"That's cool," I smiled. "Do the walls and carpet automatically appear too?"

She nodded her head. "And you don't even have to lift a finger!"

I turned my attention back to the book and began to write down all the furniture before doing the same with the paint and carpet. Once I was done, I handed Tsubaki the device where she clicked a few buttons before throwing it into the air.

The device vanished.

Seconds later a short banging noise came from my empty white room. "What the..?" I trailed off looking at Tsubaki.

"Your room is setting itself up." She replied, twirling her ponytail around her finger as we waited.

After the banging stopped, Tsubaki allowed me to go and check out my new room.

With excitement bubbling through me, I ran to my room. The door was painted a sunflower yellow. I pushed open it open and gasped. My room was just as I had imagined it to be.

My walls were covered in a light green with white vines etched into the bottom, top and middle of the walls all around. The floor was covered with a light yellow carpet, and a double bed sat in the corner of the room with white and green patterned sheets on it. A white wardrobe sat on the opposite side next to many green shelves that were filled with books.

The bathroom walls where painted with a beautiful duck-egg blue and the floor was plastered with light grey wood. The toilet and sink were white, matching the shower. The sliding doors had also changed, holding blue patterned on the top and bottom rims.

"It's so pretty!" I said as Tsubaki came in behind.

"Very," she replied, patting my back.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 8th August 2012

**Symm:** I know I said that the babies would be in this chapter, but I think they're either in the next chapter or the one after that! Anyway, I'm going to update when I can for this story, but there should be a chapter up tomorrow. Also, thanks for being in my story **Gir01298!** You should be in the next chapter!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Yukirufan2012, Gir01298, DrCannibal, blademoon7!**

XXX

**Maka: It's so late now!**

**Soul: *Yawns* Can't wait to go to bed...**

**Symm: Great Britain are doing good in the Olympics! We are currently 3rd, only 6 medals behind the USA.**

**Maka: Ooh, that's good!**

**Symm: Yep!**

**Soul: Come on, I just want to go!**

**Maka: Fine, You better come back-**

**Soul: Or I'll take your Soul!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"We're gonna be late!" I yelled at the weapon as we hurried towards class.

"I know!" She huffed, running slighty ahead of me. "Why do you think we're running!?"

"Why didn't the alarm go off!" We turned the corner and sprinted down the straight path towards the classroom.

"I don't know! I set it the night before...maybe the batteries died?" She suggested.

We stopped outside the classroom and took in deep breaths. The school bell rang just as Tsubaki pushed the door open. Many pairs of eyes focused on us as we clambered into the room. "S-Sorry we're late!" We both said.

"Maka, Tsubaki. Why are you late?" Stein said, twirling around on his chair.

"The alarm clock didn't go off." I told him, recieving a few snickers from the audience behind.

"We're so sorry Stein!" Tsubaki bowed to him in a flurry. "We got here just as the bell rang off so we shouldn't get a-"

"Detention. Both of you, after class." Stein cut her off.

We both sighed, dragging our feet towards the stairs in the middle of the room. As we made our way up to our seats on the crescent-shaped amber desks, short beams of light shone past us through the large clear oval windows.

I walked across the third row towards Soul who had a large smirk plastered over his face. I flicked his head before sitting beside Kid on one of the plush red seats.

Tsubaki carried on down the row until she came to the end next to Blackstar, taking her seat.

Our seating plan goes; Liz, Patty, Soul, Kid, myself, Blackstar and Tsubaki. The only annoying thing about this is that Ox sits directly in front of me with his partner on the front row. He shoots glares and smirks at me for some reason; strange kid.

"Right class," Stein said once everyone had settled down. "Today we are having a surprise test!"

The whole class groaned while Sid came into the classroom with a crate of large white candles. His footsteps echoed across the black and white chequered floor, making his way to the steps.

Ox suddenly stood from his seat. "S-Sir!" He pushed up his oval glasses. "It states here in the schools rule book," he pulled out a thick red book. "On Rule 54. Teachers are not allowed to surprise their class with unknown tests!"

"Ah, shut up you half bald nerd." Soul said from across the row.

"Sir, we haven't even had any time to revise!" Ox ignored Soul's comment.

"Ox, someone like you who brags about how brainy you are _should_ be able to complete a test without needing to revise." I said from my seat, getting a glare from his partner.

"But-"

"Settle down class," Stein twirled around in his chair.

Sid placed a candle on the end of each row, making his way to the top.

"This test is just about pure knowledge so there isn't any revising to be done. Ox, please hand out the test sheets."

Sid finished with the candles, taking the empty boxes to the bottom of the class while Ox walked out of his row and collected the sheets from Stein.

While he was giving out the test papers, I dug around in my pocket until I found one of my mechanical pencils. It was pink with a white bunny on the top; that had rosy cheeks.

My paper was placed in front of me.

Once Ox had finished with the handouts and was back in his seat, the class was in total silence.

Sid clicked his fingers and all the white candles received a flame on their tops.

"The test will last for half an hour. There will be no cheating or copying off other people, Soul." Stein looked at him.

Soul looked away, grabbing his pencil.

"You may now begin."

The sound of hundreds of test papers being turned over echoed around the room, being replaced by scribbling pencils.

Right, I need to write my name. I scribbled it down on the thin black line at the top of the page before reading through the sheet. Wow, this is going to be so easy. My eyes caught a shiny metal object at the top of the page. A staple. Huh? I flipped the first page over to find another one. I flipped it again, finding another page. I looked through the test and found seven whole pages full of questions. A total of fifty questions all together. How am I supposed to do this in half an hour!?

A glint of light shone at my eyes, blinding me for a short second. I looked down to find Ox shining his glasses at me with the help of the light. 'What?' I mouthed to the black-haired boy.

He stuck his tongue out and showed me his paper. He's already on the third page!

I moved my head down and focused on my paper. Right, Question 1. _How many days are there in a week?_ OMD, this is an easy one. I wrote down '7' in the first box before going onto the next one.

"Ten minutes have already passed." Stein said after a while as I turned to my fourth page.

Question 23. _Twenty five people are on a bus. If ten get off at the next stop while six get on, how many people are now on the bus?_ Ack, I hate math questions. OK, write down the sum first and then work it out. _25 - 10 + 6 = _Twenty five take away ten is fifteen. Add on the six and then the answer is '21!'

I looked over to Kid to see what number he was on. Hopefully he hasn't spent the whole time writing his name like last time. He nearly died from a nosebleed when his paper ripped!

Kid was writing in an answer for Question 5 on the first page, struggling to find the answer.

Oh, at least he didn't spend so much time on his name- Yes he did. At the top of the page, Kid had drawn a huge number '8' with his name around the number in big capitals; symmetrically. I shook my head and focused back on my work.

"Twenty five minutes have gone, only five more minutes left."

My eyes widened as Stein wrote the time on the board. I'm only on Question 40! I quickly scanned through it and wrote down my answer before moving onto the next one.

Soul cursed across the row, slamming his fist down onto the table. He peered over at Patty's work and grimaced.

She had made a giant giraffe out of her test paper, again. But this time she has actually made little baby giraffes too.

Liz was relaxing in her chair, blowing a pni bubble from the gum she had in her mouth.

I glanced at her work to find that she had already answered all the questions. That was quick!

I answered a few more questions, managing to get onto the 49th when Stein said, "One minute left!" I quickly wrote down the answer and read through the last question.

"Lalalala~" Patty sung. "Giraffe! Giraffe! Colouring him in with crayons!" She squealed as a box of different coloured crayons appeared on her desk out of no where.

"Patty, put them away." Liz took them from her hand.

"No! My giraffe needs to be coloured in otherwise there's no point in him being alive!" She snatched the crayons back.

"Patty! It's not alive!" Liz whispered harshly at her twin.

I ignored them as they continued to play tug of war with the crayons, trying to finish my paper.

"Thirty seconds left." Stein announced just as I finished the last question.

I set my pencil down beside my paper and waited for the remaining thirty seconds to pass by.

"MINE!" Patty yelled as she pulled her red crayon out of Liz's grasp. Her elbow hit the box of crayons beside her, sending them flying in my direction. I made a grab for my test but the crayons fell out everyone, covering my paper with smudges of colour.

"No!" I rubbed away at the smudges but it only made them worse.

"Ten seconds left."

"Symmetrical!" Kid yelled, extending his arms out as he answered question number '8'. His hand hit the candle beside him, knocking it over. My eyes widened as the flame fell spread over my paper, catching the corner.

My test went up in flames, getting a few 'ooh's and 'ahh's from the class. "WHY ME!?" I screamed; slamming my head against the table as Soul yelled," YES!" Putting his pencil down. Why does everything always happen to me?

"The test is finished, please put down your pencils."

A gallon of water was thrown over my head, flattening the flame. I raised my head as the water dripped from my hair, sending shivers through my body.

"Maka Albarn, stay after class to re-do the test." Stein said. "Tsubaki, I'm taking away your detention time and adding it onto Maka's so she can do the test. You are free to go."

What!? I can't re-do the test straight away _and_ have a detention!

"Sorry Maka," Tsubaki said as she walked past, heading down the steps with Blackstar close behind.

Why..?

Once everyone had left the room, I was given another test paper. I began writing down the answers again; sighing as I went. As I was working away, Stein pulled out a speaker box and pressed the button.

"Can Soul Eater Evans please report back to Stein's classroom in room 104, I repeat, Soul Eater Evans." Stein said into the speaker that went off all around the classroom and school.

Minutes later, Soul came strolling into class with a smirk on his face.

"You called?"

Stein nodded. "Here is your old test sheet. You will be re-doing the test along with your partner Maka." Stein handed him the two sheets.

As Soul sat down he suddenly shouted, "WOHOO! I GOT AN A*!"

My mechanical pencil dropped from my fingers. What!?

I grabbed his paper from him as he begun to do a victory dance in the seat beside me. At the top of the page a large black '**F**' was stamped. Where is the A*? Underneath the F was a little message. Stein had written in red pen 'A* for Creativity'. I looked at the first page and scanned through the questions. It read:

1. How many days are there in a week?

_I don't keep track._

2. In which Battle did Napoleon die?

_His last one_

3. Where was the Declaration of Independence Signed?

_On the bottom of the page_

4. River Ravi, flows in which state?

_Liquid State_

5. What is the main reason for Exams?

_FAILURE_

6. What can you never eat for Breakfast?

_Lunch and Dinner_

7. What looks like half an apple?

_The other half_

8. If you throw a red stone into the Blue Sea, what will it become?

_Simply, a wet stone._

9. How can a Man go 8 days without sleeping?

_Easy, sleep at night_

10. How can you lift an elephant with one hand?

_You can never lift an elephant that has 1 hand_

11. If you had 3 apples and 4 oranges in one hand and 3 oranges and 4 apples in the other hand, what would you have?

_VERY LARGE HANDS_

12. If it took, eight men 10 hours to build a brick wall, how long would it take four men to build it?

_No time at all, the wall was already built_

13. How can you drop a raw egg onto a concrete floor without cracking it?

_Any way you want, because a concrete floor is very hard to crack! :]_

I couldn't hold my laughter in any more. I laughed and giggled until my lungs needed air, coughing for breath through the laughs. "S-Soul," I giggled. "You got an F! The A* was for your creative answers!"

Soul shrugged. "Hey, an A* is an A*. I got one either way."

I shook my head, focusing back on my work. I can't believe he answered the questions like that! Was it a joke?

I peered over at Soul's work as he was on an adding question. _Complete this sum: 1 + 1 = _Soul was there for five minutes straight before writing down '_11'_ as his answer. It was not a joke. Once my test was finished I handed it into Stein.

The classroom door slid open as a very exhausted girl came into the room. "S-Soul!" She yelled, stalking over to the boy. "Is it true you got another F on your test!?"

Who is this girl?

"H-Hey Saria," Soul laughed nervously.

"Is it?" The girl named Saria asked him.

"Y-Yes..?"

"You idiot!" She whacked him over the head. "Oops! Sorry Soul, I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" She quickly helped him back up.

I don't care who this girl is to Soul, but she is definitely going to be my friend!

* * *

**Posting Date:** 9th August 2012

**Symm: **LOL, I love Soul's test answers! Also, **Gir01298**, you have made an appearance. Welcome to the story Miss. Saria :D I really like the name you've chosen! There will be another chapter up later on since I was awake early and wrote this up while waiting for my parents to wake up and make me some tea! I'm literally addicted to the stuff, I had 6 cups of it yesterday! I had one for breakfast that my dad made. When my mum woke up she made me one after my dad left for work. Then she made another one after she got back in from shopping and showed me how to make it. When she went out for a run I made myself 3 extra cups of tea! I'm a teaholic...I ADMIT IT!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**MakaAlbarn888, Yukirufan2012,**

**Gothbear100, Gir01298!**

XXX

**Maka: When do we get changed into babies!?**

**Soul: Why do you want to know so badly?**

**Maka: BECAUSE I DO!**

**Symm: Yeah, you don't get turned into one Maka...and everyone else turns into babies in the next chapter!**

**Maka: WHAT!?**

**Symm: Didn't you read the synopsis?**

**Maka: No..?**

**Soul: Stupid Girl! *Argues with Maka***

**Symm: I think I'll go make a cup of tea. *Boils the kettle***

**Soul&Maka: NO! *Tips over kettle onto Symm accidentally***

**Symm: WAAAH! I'M BURNING! *runs around on fire***

**Soul: You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Symm: I NEED WATER! TT_TT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Saria, you made it." Stein said from behind his desk.

"Oh, hey Stein!" The girl replied to the mad scientist.

"Hello." I said to Saria.

She turned around and smiled. "Hello, my name is Saria." She extended her hand.

"I'm Maka," I replied, accepting her hand.

"What are you doing here Saria?" Soul sighed, rubbing his bruised head.

"Stein called me and said that you had another 'F' on a test. Since mum and dad are on holiday I had to come down here myself to sort you out." Saria told him.

"Um, sorry to intrude but what are you to Soul?" I asked the blonde-haired girl.

"I'm his sister." She smiled.

"S-Sister!?" I shrieked looking at Soul. "You didn't say anything about having a sister!"

"Well, you didn't ask so I didn't think it was important." Soul replied.

"It _is_ important!" I said, throwing my arms in the air. "Are you two twins? You both have the same crimson red eyes." I asked them both, lowering my arms.

"No, Soul is one year older than me."

"Why don't you just go home already?" Soul groaned, focusing back on his test.

"I am home." Saria laughed. "I'm moving here. All of my stuff is at the front entrance of the school, I just need to find a spare room to stay in at the dorms."

"Why don't you come stay with me! Tsubaki is already in the other room but we can swap my double bed for two singles!" I exclaimed, pulling her towards the door.

"R-Really?"

I nodded. "It's alright isn't it Stein?" I peered around Saria.

"I suppose-" We were already out the door before Stein could finish his reply.

After we got the room sorted and all of Saria's stuff was unpacked; and Tsubaki had greeted herself, I changed out of my school clothes while Saria changed into some clean ones.

She had on a pair of white skinny jeans with a cute purple t-shirt with two little chibi dinosaurs on it in the corner. To finish off her casual look she had her medium lengthened ash blonde hair left to hang just above her shoulders; a few of the strands having slight curls to them, and short grey ankle boots.

"Maka, would you be able to help me with something?" Saria asked me as we walked down the corridor.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked the intriguing girl.

"I need to get back at Soul. He embarrassed me in front of my whole year group a few years ago, causing me to move schools. Now I want to get back at him with a prank." An evil glint shone across her bright red eyes.

"Prank?" I smirked. "Why, they're my specialty."

I told her about all the pranks I played on Soul the year before, not including the ones he did to me. She laughed, especially at the dog prank. She told me her plans and I said that I knew the _best_ place to set it up. After we collected the items we needed and got it all ready, we waited for the bait to arrive.

"What did you say she wanted again Tsubaki?" Soul's voice came from behind the door of the front entrance.

I swapped a look with Saria before tightening my grip on the rope.

"U-Um, she wants to ask you something r-really important!" Tsubaki stuttered pulling Soul outside.

Saria and I hid behind the side of the giant white skull on the entrance of the school.

Soul and Tsubaki appeared around the corner, heading towards the steps.

"Ready?" I whispered to Saria.

"Yes!" She replied.

"Three, two, one...Go!"

Saria threw the hook.

It swung around the first red spike shooting out of the skull's eye, heading towards the back of Soul.

Tsubaki stepped back as the hook clipped onto the bit of blue fabric sticking out of his trousers.

I pulled the rope; giving Soul an atomic wedgie as he was lifted up by the rope from his underpants.

Saria joined me on the rope, helping me pull him up even quicker. Once she was satisfied with the height he was at, she gave me the nod and I tied the rope around the bottom of the second white candle.

We walked back around the corner and giggled at the sight of Soul hanging from his underwear. He looked in pain.

"Take that one-san!" Saria yelled.

"S-Saria! Cut me down now!" Soul shouted at his sister but she just ignored him and walked past.

"Sorry Soul!" I said to him before catching up with Saria.

"OH, HEY SOUL!" Blackstar shouted from above, stopping me in my tracks. There stood Blackstar on the red spike next to the one Soul was hanging from, giving the weapon a confused look.

"B-Blackstar!" Soul cried to his best friend. "Cut me down!"

"OK!" Blackstar hopped over to the spike and grabbed the rope. It only took him two seconds to snap the rope in half, cutting Soul free

He plummeted to the ground head first where he made a dent in the cobble stoned pathway.

Kid came around the corner a few minutes later and froze. "IT'S ASYMMETRICAL!" He cried, collapsing to the floor.

"K-Kid, get a hold of yourself!" Liz yelled as he had an enormous nosebleed.

Patty patted his head in comfort but he had already passed out.

Letting out a laugh, I quickly ran inside to catch up with Soul's awesome sister while the crowd of students outside grew bigger.

* * *

"Attention to all students," the loud speakers went off around us. "There will be a meeting in the Grand Hall in five minutes and we expect every single student and teacher to be there. Thank you." The speaker shut off.

"I wonder what it's for?" I asked Tsubaki who just shook her head in response. We were leaning against the wall beside the girls toilets waiting for Saria to come out.

"Are you sure you don't need to go before we head over to the hall?" Tsubaki asked me for the one hundredth time.

"I told you, I'm fine!" I blushed, trying to cool down the embarrassment that was slowly beginning to spread across my face.

"You ready girls?" Saria opened the green door.

We nodded, walking down the corridor to the Grand Hall.

Once we arrived outside the giant doors, we found lots of students waiting outside. The doors suddenly opened and the students filed in, standing in separate lines throughout the hall. The teachers were all posted on both sides of the hall with Death standing on the large stage at the front. We walked inside the hall, bumping into the boys and twins.

"Hey Soul!" I said to him but he ignored me. I turned away from his harsh ignorance and greeted Liz. "Hey! Do you have any idea on what's happening?"

"No, even Kid doesn't know." Liz replied.

"Ahem, attention students!" Lord Death said over the microphone in front of him, silencing the noise. "I have a very important message to tell you about." He swung his arms around in a wide circle. "There has been news of a mysterious cloud going around, effecting people's ages. We don't know what is causing this, but we just want you all to be aware of this. Please inform us if you hold any information on this matter."

"S-Sir!" I shot my hand up in the air desperately.

"What is it Maka?" Lord Death asked me, thousands of eyes focusing their attention to me.

I-I need to go to the toilet!" I burst out. I covered my mouth with my hands as a few snickers and laughs came from around the room. I tried to ignore them so continued to focus on Death.

"Fine, the important parts have been announced so you can go. But don't be too long!" He said as I ran to the door.

I kicked down the door to the girls toilets and ran into one of the cubicles. Once my business was done, I washed my hands and threw some of the cold water onto my face. My cheeks had stopped glowing red by this time. I sighed, drying my hands under the automatic dryer. Once they were dry I headed out the green door and back down the corridor. I came upon the large set of doors leading to the Grand Hall when the sound of wailing and shouts came from within.

What's happening?

Small puffs of smoke appeared below the small gap under the door, not coming any nearer. Is there a fire!? I pushed open the doors to be met by a thick screen of smoke. I was blinded as I ran further into the room, the door closing shut behind me. I coughed through the smoke as the crying grew louder. "Hello?" I called out.

A hand circled around my ankle causing me to let out a short shriek.

The smoke suddenly vanished, revealing a room filled with children and babies.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 9th August 2012

**Symm:** I sort of changed it a bit. Not everyone has turned into babies otherwise it would make it hard for Maka to look after the WHOLE school. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter. Please review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will try to update another chapter later, but I need to type up the second chapter for my other story so we'll have to see. Thanks **Gir01298** for helping me out with the prank and that!

Thanks for the review:

**Gir01298!**

XXX

**Symm: I have a piano in less than an hour and I'm panicking! I have to tell my piano teacher that I'm cutting down to one lesson a month and am stopping the exams since my dad won't let me finish. And it doesn't help that I become all panicked and shy! I cry REALLY easily too! It's like my tear duct's have their own minds. It's so embarrassing though...**

**Maka: Just try to control your tears!**

**Soul: Yeah you crybaby-**

**Symm: SHUT UP! *cries***

**Maka: Now look what you've done moron. MAKA CHOP!**

**Soul: ...ack...**

**Symm: *wipes away her tears* Sorry about that.**

**Maka: I've got your back!**

**Symm: You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I stood there shocked.

All of the students and teachers were gone, being replaced by babies and children. What is going on here!? Where did everyone go!

The hand around my ankle tightened.

I looked down to find a little baby holding onto my ankle. I tried to pry him off which only made him cry. Panicking, I picked up the little three-year-old and held him in my arms. "Where did you come from?" I said aloud, scanning the room for any of the students or teachers; but there were none.

"Maka," a little boy's voice sounded behind me.

I turned around and gasped. "S-Stein!?" I said as the boy came closer.

"Yes, it seems so." He sighed. Stein looked like he was twelve years old with the height he had shrunken down to. The normal large screw that was usually wedged into his head had shrunken by a lot, his dark grey hair had lightened. He was wearing the same clothes as before except they had shrunken down with him.

"S-Stein, what happened while I was gone?" I asked the miniature scientist.

"It seems that Lord Death jinxed us." He let out a laugh.

"I did not!" A high voice said. A smaller version of Lord Death came storming towards us, wearing a long black robe and skull mask.

"Death?" I asked as the baby moved around in my arms.

"Yes Maka," Death replied. "It seems that the mysterious cloud I was talking about earlier has reigned down upon us," he sighed, scratching his head with a normal sized hand.

"But how didn't I affected?" I asked him.

"Well, it seems that when you breathe ithe smoke in you shrink, but since you were out the room at the time; you didn't take in as much as the rest of us did."

"Wait, so you'rr saying that this baby in my arms and all the rest of the children in here are the teachers and students!?" I cried, lifting the baby.

He nodded. "It appears that the teachers have been reduced down to twelve-year-olds, while the students have been down-sized to two to ten-year-olds."

I shook my head. "This is crazy!"

"Yes," Stein agreed. "But right now, we must see who is who. Everyone should understand when their names are called."

I nodded, remembering about the baby in my arms. "Who is this?" I shoved him forward at the two boys.

"I believe that is Soul." Death replied.

"S-Soul!?"

The three-year-old baby in my arms looked up at me when his name was called, lightly tugging on my hair. "Maka-chan!" He smiled, sucking his thumb. "We shrunk!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"S-Soul..."

He still had his piercing red eyes as well as his white hair, except it was much shorter and wasn't spiky any more; it was flat above his head. He had on his head-band with the same baggy jumper. The only thing that was different was the white nappy he had on, barefoot.

"So if you turned into a baby, then what did everyone else turn into?" I asked him.

"Saria!" He laughed, pointing at the floor where a baby girl was sitting. "Saria is there."

"Saria?" I said to the three-year-old girl who looked up at me with her bright red eyes.

"M-Maka!" She exclaimed, standing up. She ran over to me and hugged my legs, her head reaching up to my hip.

I picked her up with my other arm, holding the siblings up together.

Saria had the same medium length ash blonde hair and eyes, still wearing her chibi dinosaur top. She also had on a nappy, but this one was a bright yellow with sunflower patterns on it.

"Death, what do we do?" I asked him.

"We'll have to find the culprit behind the source of the smoke, but for now; let's just round everyone up and take them to their appointed classrooms."

I nodded, putting the two babies down. "They can understand me though right?" I asked.

"Of course, even though they look like three-year-olds, they have the same attitude and memory. They've just simply shrunken in size." He stated.

"Maka!" Saria cried, tugging on my sock. "Tsubaki has shrunk too!"

I looked to where she was pointing to find a cute little five-year-old girl. "Tsubaki," I whispered getting the attention of the girl.

"Maka, how come you're the same size?" She asked running over with a little boy in her arms.

"I was out the room at the time...Is that Blackstar?" I asked.

"Yes, he has turned into a three-year-old, the same as Saria and Soul." Her short black ponytail swished over her shoulder. Her charcoal eyes had lightened slightly, and she was still wearing her usual long robe with the loose sleeves on her arms.

Blackstar grabbed her ponytail and pulled, getting a small cry from Tsubaki. "Don't do that Blackstar!" She whined, poking his cheek.

He let out a laugh. "Sorry Tsubaki! Oh, Maka you're still big?" He focused on me.

"Yes, I'm still big. You can understand me?" I asked him.

"Yes! With my supery-superyr...superior Godly powers!" His fist shot into the air.

Yeah, he's still the same Blackstar.

"We can understand you perfectly Maka, it is just hard to say some words since we've got half the brain of a child" Tsubaki informed me.

I nodded."OK, we've got Tsubaki, Blackstar, Soul and Saria. I just need to find the girl's and Kid."

"I've already got them," Death came towards me, holding hands with a younger version of Kid. He looked the same age as Tsubaki but only had two stripes in his hair.

Well, he's going to have one hell of a fit when he finds out.

Holding Kid's free hand was a short stubby girl. "Hiyaa Maka-chan~" She sung, showing off her teeth.

"Hush Patty, you're too loud!" Her sister said from beside her, giving her a convincing glare.

Patty had her usual short and pointy blonde hair and crystal eyes, wearing a smaller version of her showgirl hat. She looked about four-years-old, wearing a light blue nappy with a rubber duck in the middle.

Liz looked exactly the same, except her light brown hair was by her shoulders and she had a tint of purple in her eyes. She had on a plain white nappy.

"Maka, take the kids to your classroom." Death said. "We'll get the teachers to round-up their classes and will sort everything out after."

I nodded, picking up Soul. I held him up with one arm while Saria ran behind me

"I want a piggy-back Maka!" She giggled, jumping up and down.

"Um, OK?" I bent down to her level and she clambered onto my back. Once she was on, I stood up and held Tsubaki's free hand since she was holding Blackstar in her other.

Kid slung Patty over his shoulder while Liz held onto his hand.

"Come on guys," I led the way, walking around the bundles of children until we came upon the giant double doors. I pushed them open while Kid hurried through, letting the door slide shut behind me. We walked down the corridor and headed to Steins' classroom, finding that we were the first ones to arrive. "This is so wierd," I said, shaking my head. "I can't believe everyone shrunk!"

"Maka," Saria said from her position on my back. "You're lucky to be the same size. I don't like being small. I'm a burdin to you."

I laughed at her stumble of words. "Burden you mean? Don't worry, you're the same Saria I know; you've just shrunk a bit."

"You're a giant Maka." Soul said when I placed him in the first row on the table with his sister.

"I'm a giant?" I replied.

"Yes, you can really tell from this point of view that you really do have pancakes for a chest." He smirked.

I went to smack him over the head but stopped, realizing that he would probably die from my Chop. "Grrr, you'rr lucky that you're a child."

After we had sat down, Stein came into the classroom with a group of younger children behind him. My classmates had all shrunken to ages ranging from six to nine, leaving Soul, Saria, Liz, Patty, Kid, Blackstar and Tsubaki to be the youngest in the class; me being the oldest.

"Right," Stein said once everyone had settled down into their seats. "As you well know, we were made targets by the mysterious cloud. We have all been shrunken in size, except for Maka of course, which isn't as bad as it seems. Lord Death has told me that we will be having class as normal. Do not worry about yourselves, Death is already looking for the culprit behind the smoke so we'll all be back to normal in no time; I'm sure."

"Also, Maka." Stein looked towards me. "Death said that you are to look after Soul and Saria. As well as Kid, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki and Blackstar." So what he's saying, is that I must look after three 3-year-olds, two 4-year-olds and two 5-year-olds. "So, babysit?" I asked him.

"Yes." He nodded. "By the way, Death said that your apartment will be finished when all the money is paid back."

What!? It's going to take me ages to find a job and pay off the loan, let alone looking after my friends who have all turned into babies! I sighed, thumping my head onto the desk.

And so, my babysitting job starts here.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 10th August 2012

**Symm:** Yes, it's going to be hard! Even though everyone has turned into children, they have the same attitude as they normally would. For instance, Ox is really brainy and nerdy like in his normal form, and he still is even though he's a child. Get it? (Hopefully you do because I can't down size it more than that!) Anyway, I've thought up a story plot for what's going to happen in a few chapters to come, so please stick around to see what happens! I will give you a sneak peek with these few words on what's to come: Devil boy, Prank, Kidnapped, Angel and Adventure. They might seem like random words but trust me, you'll understand them in the time to come!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Dtksgirl, Gir01298, FMAsushi96!**

XXX

**Maka: WHY DO I HAVE TO BABYSIT EVERYONE!?**

**Symm: Hey! You're lucky that it's not the whole school!**

**Maka But-**

**Symm: *glares***

**Soul: Why am I a baby?**

**Symm: THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT OF THE STORY!**

**Soul&Maka: ...**

**Symm: Changing the subject! My piano teacher kept pushing me into coming for more lessons and to do written work and that. I'm supposed to play piano in the lesson but I didn't even touch the keys! She just talked for the WHOLE hour about my Music GCSE! My parents wasted £19.50 on a lesson...**

**Maka: Oooh, what they gonna do?**

**Symm: My dad's phoning her today to tell her that I've quit. FINALLY! WOHOO!**

**Soul: You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Symm: YAY! (Sorry about my blabber...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_"Hello?"_ A shrill voice answered on the other end of the phone.

"H-Hello! My name is Maka Albarn, I would like to know if you care free to babysit some of my...family..?" I asked her.

_"Oh, of course! What date and time do you want me to come?"_

"Would today at ten be OK?" I wondered, hoping she would be free.

_"Hang on, let me check my schedule." _Her voice went quiet as sounds of flicking paper went off before a scratching noise. _"Ah, your lucky! I have a spot there free until three thirty. How long do you want me to babysit for?"_

"Um, about two to three hours?" I asked, glad that she could look after everyone.

_"OK, where is your house."_

"I'm actually living in one of the dorms at the DWMA. It's room fifty-four in the girls section, right at the end of the second corridor." I told her.

_"OK, I'll see you then Maka Albarn!"_ She cut off her connection.

I put the phone down and sighed, sitting on the sofa.

"Maka." Saria said.

I looked to my left to find her trying to climb onto the seat next to me. She jumped with her little legs and grabbed onto the edge of the cushion; her legs dangling off the end.

"C-Could you help me please?" She gasped out as she fell back down.

I laughed, standing to my feet. "Here you go," I picked her up and plonked her on the pillow, sitting back down myself. "Where is everyone?" I asked her, finding it _too_ quiet.

Well-" She began but was cut off from a loud cry. The door to Saria's room was thrown open as Tsubaki came out running, tears streaming down her face.

lackstar was laughing, being ignorant to his partners cries.

"T-Tsubaki! What's wrong?" I ran over to her just as Patty and Liz came running out.

"Maka!" Liz huffed, holding onto my top as she regained her breath.

"What happened?" I panicked, looking for Soul and Kid.

"S-Soul provoked Kid about his symmetry and now he's gone on a rampage! He's shooting everyone with his shinigami powers so we can't get close!" Liz cried, pulling her sister away from the door.

"He looks possessed!" Patty giggled, letting her sister pull her along.

"Tsubaki, sit there and try to calm down." I picked her and Blackstar up, putting them next to Saria. "Make sure _no one_ comes into the room, OK?" I told her, putting the sisters in the middle of the sofa.

"O-OK," she said through her tears, wiping them away.

"And Blackstar, stop laughing and comfort your partner." I flicked his noise.

"Don't flick your God like that!" He wailed as I walked into Saria's room, closing the door behind me.

"SOUL!" I yelled, looking for the three-year-old. "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

A ball of power shot past me, making a hole in the wall. I snapped my head to the side to find Kid standing on the bed, an evil aura around him.

Soul was throwing asymmetrical items at him as well as tormenting him. "Asymmetrical!" He was saying through laughs while dodging the shots of power.

"Soul!" I shouted, making a grab for him.

He jumped to the side as Kid shot another orb, hitting my shoulder. It didn't do any damage, but did sting. "Kid, calm down OK?" I went to grab him when the evil aura stopped, his eyes twinkling.

"Maka is symmetrical." He smiled, walking towards me.

"I'm symmetrical?" I picked up the five-year-old as he reached up towards me. "Yes. You're very _very_ symmetrical." His eyes sparkled.

"Hey, look here Kid!" Soul suddenly said, getting the shinigami's attention.

"The number eight is not symmetrical as you can see by my drawing. The top is much smaller than the bottom," he smirked and held up his picture.

The evil aura came back around Kid's body as his eyes burned with fury. "IT IS SYMMETRICAL!"

Shit, this is bad. "K-Kid, look! Maka is symmetrical, right?" I made him focus on my face but it didn't do anything. Symmetrical, I need something symmetrical!

I put Kid on the bed while I looked for something in perfect shape; Soul continued to make him angry.

"SYMMETRICAL!" Kid suddenly shot across the room and punched Soul in the face, sending him upwards.

"Ah, Kid!" I grabbed his wrist as Soul came back down. "Shit!" I caught him by the leg, letting him dangle there for a bit before plonking him on the bed.

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR DEEDS WITH MY SYMMETRICAL FOOT!" Kid went to high kick him but I quickly grabbed a stuffed giraffe from the side and threw it at his face; stopping him.

"Kid?" I took a hesitant step towards him. "You OK?"

He nodded his head as his eyes had the familiar twinkle to them. "This giraffe is symmetrical!" He exclaimed, spacing out.

A gasp was heard from the doorway. "That's my giraffe!" Patty said, running up to her friend. "Give me back Nelly!"

Kid cocked his head to the side. "Nelly?"

Patty nodded, "Nelly is my friend."

"Why don't you both share Nelly?" I suggested to the kids, holding Soul's hand while he held his free one to his cheek where a bruise was beginning to form.

"Hm, I guess I could!" Patty said, sitting opposite her partner. "Kid is Nelly's daddy while I am her mummy!" Patty squealed excitedly, happy that she had a new play friend.

"Come on Soul," I pulled him out the room, leaving Patty and Kid to play. At least he's calmed down. "Is everyone OK?" I asked my friends who were sitting quietly on the couch.

"Oh! Soul got hit! Are you OK?" Saria asked her brother.

He gave her a glare in response which only made her giggle.

I helped Soul up onto one of the recliner chairs. "I'll get you some ice for your cheek, but you must apologize to everyone for upsetting Kid like that. They could have got hurt." I told him, heading towards the freezer.

"Tsubaki got hurt!" Blackstar said, pointing at her arm. A small red mark was beginning to form on her skin.

"Did you get shot by Kid?" I asked her, taking out two ice packs. I wrapped them both in separate towels before handing one to Soul, and the other to Tsubaki.

"Yes," she placed the ice on her arm.

"Sorry everyone," Soul apologized, ducking his head.

"No worries." Liz replied, playing a game with Saria.

"A sailor went to sea, sea, sea, to see what he could see, see, see~" Saria sung, smacking hands with Liz who began to sing the next chorus.

"By the way, I've arranged for a babysitter to come over to look after all of you since I need to go out and find a job to pay off the insurance company." I told them, making sure Kid and Patty had heard.

"A babysitter? Is she nice?" Tsubaki asked.

"She sounded nice." I said just as a knock at the door sounded. "I'm guessing that's her?" I ran to the door and pulled it open to find a girl holding a bag full of toys and cookies.

"Hello! My name is Nashi." She said cheerfully.

"I'm Maka," I bowed, gesturing for her to come inside.

"Wow! You have seven siblings!" She exclaimed, putting down her bag.

"Hello," they replied.

"COOKIES!" Blackstar yelled, making a run for Nashi's bag.

"N-No!" I grabbed him, holding him tight as he struggled to get free. "Sorry, Blackstar can't have a lot of sugar. Trust me, you don't want to see him when he has a sugar rush, the whole house gets damaged." I sweat-dropped, handing him back to Tsubaki.

"Don't worry, I have sugar-free biscuits too!" She said, winking at the boy.

He smiled before yelling, "YAHOO!"

I laughed. "Anyway, you'll all be OK while I'm gone right?" I asked them and they nodded in response. "Great, see you in a bit Nashi!" I closed the door behind me, hoping everything would be OK.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 12th August 2012

**Symm:** I've had a request off **sugarpie123** to have the pairing of KidXPatty, so I'm going to start adding in bits as I go along! I think that Nashi is a bit of a wierd name. I didn't know what to call her so I just typed in random words on Google Translate to see what they would be called in Japanese. I literally can't remember what I typed in to get Nashi since I put in so many words ^o^ I'll try and update tomorrow if I can, but I can't guarantee it since my mum's making me sort out the clothes in my wardrobe and I need to get some money out the bank since I'm going to Cardiff on Wednesday. So if I do update it will be later on in the day.

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Dtksgirl, MakaAlbarn888, ****sugarpie123,**

**Yukirufan201, ArtitudeGirl, KittiesOnTheDarkSide,**

**Buyo123, Gir01298!**

XXX

**Symm: I'm so warm.**

**Maka: How!? It was tipping down this morning with rain and thunder!**

**Soul: It doesn't help that you're wearing thick cotton pj's -.-**

**Symm: Well sorry Mr. Perfect! It's not my fault my other night-clothes are in the wash!**

**Maka: Please don't start an argument guys-**

**Symm&Soul: STAY OUT OF THIS!**

**Maka: Jeez, You better come back - Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Symm: Don't end it just like that!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I walked along the deserted streets of Death City, passed the closed shops and wrecked buildings. My feet were killing me since I've walking around for at least an hour, with no luck of finding an open shop anywhere. "Where is everyone?" I whispered to myself, finding no movement or life anywhere.

"They're all hiding." A voice answered.

"Huh?" I turned around to find no one there. Was that just my imagination? I went to carry on walking when something tugged on my sleeve, stopping me. I glanced behind and found an eleven-year-old girl. "Are you lost?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I came to warn you." Her eyes darkened.

"Warn me of what?" I said as some of the curtains on the closed windows of the buildings began to part slightly.

"The mist. The DWMA has been overtaken by this cloud, and Death City will probably be next. Everyone is in hiding so they don't get affected by it, you should too." She said, walking away.

"H-Hey!" I ran after her.

A little boy opened his curtains fully, staring at me with wandering eyes. I smiled up at him when his mother suddenly came and harshly pulled him away from the window, closing the curtain.

"What?" She answered sharply.

"Is there a shop that's open anywhere?" I wondered, hoping there would be.

"No, everything is closed." She said before running off around a corner.

"Wait! Ah, forget it." I sighed. I guess I can't afford to pay off the insurance company. Looks like I'll have to wait until the mysterious cloud vanishes before looking for a job, everyone would be out of hiding by then. "I'd better head back to the school then." I groaned, heading back the opposite way.

After a few minutes of walking, I arrived at the bottom of the steps. I began to make my way up them when a loud crashing noise came from the top of the school. I looked up just as a soft toy smacked me in the head, nearly tipping me off-balance. I managed to stay on the step as the soft toy landed at my feet along with small shards of glass.

"NOO! NEEEEELLY!" A crying voice screamed from the broken window.

"Nelly..?" I looked down to find a stuffed giraffe toy, that looked _exactly_ like Patty's. T-That...can't be from my room...right? I felt my eye twitch as I picked up the toy.

"WHY DO MY WINDOWS KEEP GETTING BROKEN!?" I yelled at the top of my voice, bolting up the steps towards the girls dorm. I was about to kick the door down when it burst open, revealing a scared Nashi.

Let me out of this crazy place!" She screamed, running down the hall.

"N-Nashi!?" I said shocked, "What happened?"

"Those kids are devils!" She cried, running down the corridor away from me.

"D-Devils..?" I whispered. I ran inside and froze. My whole room was a mess.

YAHOO!" Blackstar yelled as he bounced around the room, looking as high as ever.

"WHO GAVE BLACKSTAR SUGAR!?" I yelled, closing the door incase he bounced out.

"Maka!" Tsubaki cried.

"What happened!?" I shrieked, pointing at the messed up room.

"Nashi gave everyone biscuits and toys to play with, but Blackstar ate the sugar cookies and messed up the room! Now everyone has gone mad and are fighting!" She told me. "Please! Make everyone stop!"

I nodded, "OK, don't worry. I'll sort it out, but can you please stop Blackstar?" I asked her, pushing her towards the mad blue haired boy.

"A-Asymmetrical..." Kid whispered in the corner of the room. He was shaking all over, rocking back and forth as his eyes darkened with fear.

"Kid, it's OK! Here, look at Nelly for a while," I handed him the giraffe.

He gasped, "Nelly's not symmetrical!"

Huh? I looked at the soft toy and found its neck bent with a hole in its leg; white stuffing pouring out. "Ah, sorry!" I took the giraffe away.

Patty ran past, chasing after Saria who was running for her life. "YOU KILLED NELLY!" Patty yelled, throwing building blocks at the red-eyed girl.

"Ah! I'm sorry Patty, it was an accident!" Saria cried, dodging the blocks.

"Patty! Stop, Nelly is OK! See?" I showed her the giraffe.

She stopped chasing Saria who hid under the bed in her room, trying to calm down. "Nelly is alive?"

I nodded, handing her the giraffe. "She's a bit beaten up but I can fix her later OK? Just go over there with Kid and calm him down like you did earlier." I pushed her towards the shaking shinigami.

"Now where is Soul and Liz?" I looked around for my friends.

A flash of white shot passed the corner of my eye. I turned around to find a white sheet standing by the wardrobe, yanking on the handle.

"N-No!" Liz whimpered from inside. "S-Stay away you g-ghost..." She stuttered, trying to keep the closet closed.

I pulled the white sheet off the child and found Soul. "Liz, its OK." I grabbed Soul who tried to move my arm from around his waist. "It was just Soul." I opened the wardrobe.

She sprang out the closet, burying her face into my shoulder.

"It's OK." I sighed, rubbing her back. "Soul." I looked at him sternly. "You know what happens when you do stuff like this." I growled, pointing at the broken window as well as my crying friends. "I would _love_ to Chop you right now, but since you're a baby you will die from it." My eye began to twitch again. I kicked down the door to my room and threw him on my bed before shouting, "YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM AS PUNISHMENT UNTIL I LET YOU OUT!" I picked up the door and wedged it into the frame; closing it.

"I was so scared!" Liz wailed into my shirt. The fabric of my top was being soaked from her tears, the smell of salt floated around the room.

"It's OK now Liz, everything is fine." I sat down on the couch, patting her back. I sighed. "Can someone please tell me what happened?" I said scratching my head.

"Nashi gave Blackstar the wrong biscuits." Tsubaki said, trying to hold down the hyper boy on her lap.

"Soul was an idiot and tormented Liz by being a ghost and chased her around the dorm." Kid chipped in. At least he's back to normal now.

Saria threw my giraffe out the window!" Patty yelled, standing to her feet.

"I-It was an accident! I asked if I could have a look at Nelly the giraffe but Patty wouldn't let me. Soul suddenly pushed us both to the ground and grabbed Nelly, throwing her out the window! So it was one-chan's fault." Saria said.

"OK," I sighed again. Why are my windows always the first thing to get broken? "By the way, why are there splattered cookies on the wall and ceiling?" I asked them, watching as they all looked at the calm assassin sitting on Tsubaki's lap. "Blackstar huh?"

They all nodded.

"Jeez, why did you all act up when I was gone? You're not like this in your proper forms."

"Don't forget Maka," Kid said. "Stein said that we will have half our brains, as well as half of the child's mind. In my case, a five-year-old."

I remember now. "OK, I'm going to go tidy everything up and then I'll put a film on." I told them, grabbing a dustpan and brush.

"I don't want to watch a film." Blackstar sulked.

"It's in 3D~" I chimed, brushing up the shards of glass. This feels really familiar.

"I WANT TO WATCH IT NOW!"

Well, that got his attention.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 13th August 2012

**Symm:** There's this scruffy black cat that has gone for a toilet in our garden everyday for the last week. My parents are sick of it because we don't even have any pets but it keeps littering in our garden so they have to keep cleaning it up all the time. My mum HATES cats and was saying that she would slit its throat and all. I was like, stay calm OK? When my nan gave us a lift home the other day, the cat was in our garden and did its business again. My mum stormed out the car and ran after the cat, swearing when my two-year old cousin was in the car. OMG, it was so funny! I was wetting myself! (Not literally) So last night my mum put this car anti-freeze stuff in a bowl with milk in it. She said that once the cat drinks it, when it's walking home it will stop and go stiff. Meaning, Kitty go Bye Bye! I was like, you murderer X-X There was some cat litter by the bowl this morning so we don't know whether that means it had a toilet before drinking some of the poison..? We'll have to see by tomorrow morning! But now there's a brown cat roaming outside our house now...

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**sugarpie123, Gir01298, Buyo123!**

XXX

**Maka: I feel so sorry for that cat!**

**Soul: I don't I hate them.**

**Maka: Really Soul? You don't mind it when Blair, who is a cat, stuffs her boobs in your face though do you?**

**Soul: It's not my fault! She just pounces on my and then I blank out!**

**Symm: Please, I don't even want to know this stuff...**

**Maka: GRRRR MAKA CHOP!**

**Soul: Ow!**

**Symm: For Kami's sake. You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Soul: I was supposed to say that.**

**Maka: Your supposed to be unconscious *Glares***

**Symm: *whispers* Play dead Soul!**

**Soul: "Dies"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I threaded the yellow string through the tiny hole on the sharp needle, pulling the other end out. I held the silver needle in my mouth before knotting the end of the thread. The needle dipped down into the soft toy's leg before I pulled it up, slowly patching up its ripped leg. Once the hole was finished and the stuffing was pushed back inside, I tightened its long neck and smiled.

"Patty," I said to the girl. "Nelly's all better now." I handed her the giraffe and her eyes lit.

"Nelly!" She squealed. "Look Kid! Nelly is fine now!" She shoved the toy in his face.

"She is still symmetrical!" He laughed.

"Can we put the film on now!?" Blackstar yelled, waving his 3D glasses around his head.

"Don't Blackstar! You'll break them," Tsubaki took them from his little hand and placed them over his eyes.

"I'm coming," I sighed. I turned the DVD player on as well as the Tv; opening the disk slot. I grabbed the disk and placed it on the circular shape, pushing it back into the machine. The Tv flashed straight onto the DVD's menu where I pressed play on the control. The DVD began to play and the children all put their 3D glasses on as shooting stars shot out the screen. They made noises such as 'ooh's and 'ahh's as the movie began.

I smiled, walking towards the room where Soul was inside.

"Hey!" Blackstar stopped me. "What movie is this?" He asked.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to say. It's called Snow White and the Huntsman, it is really good!" I told him and he nodded.

I pushed the door at the top, knocking it down. It fell to the ground as I stepped over it, heading to the boy sitting in the corner. "Soul?" I poked his back, not getting any response. "I'm sorry for shouting earlier. It's just that you've acted up a lot and it's not fair on everyone else. I know part of it is from the three-year-old child within your mind but you still have control over your own actions. So, sorry." I stood up and headed for the door when a hand grabbed one of my fingers.

"...I'm sorry..." Soul said, staring at the wall.

"Good job." I pulled him into my arms and hugged his small form.

He sniffed, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Do you want to watch the film with everyone else?" I asked him. I felt his head nod on my shoulder, so I walked back out the room towards the others. I handed him the 3D glasses and placed him down beside his sister.

"Soul! You alright now?" Saria asked him, grabbing his hand.

"I'm fine." He sniffled, looking at the screen. "What movie are we watching?" He asked as Saria sneezed, making everyone jump.

"S-Sorry," she giggled. "It's called Snow White and the Huntsman. It's quite good so far." She told Soul.

"What's happened in it so far?"

"Well, Snow White was locked up for years and years but then she managed to run away. The bad thing about her escape was that she ran into the dark forest where people die all the time!"

Soul gasped at her statement, stopping her there.

"So now the evil Queen has sent a Huntsman to capture her!" Saria finished.

I laughed at Soul's expression, finding him looking at me. I turned away, trying to stifle my laughter.

"What's funny Maka-chan?" Saria and Soul asked together.

"N-Nothing," I forced my laugh back, replacing it with a smile.

"Saria, shut up!" Blackstar said from the front of the room. "My hearing is better than a God's standards so I can hear everything you say!"

Saria growled under her breath, squeezing her fists.

"Saria?" I stood up from my seat and walked towards her.

"Ah! I've had enough of you saying 'Godly this' and 'Godly that' Blackstar!" She yelled, standing up. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She pounced, tackling him to the ground.

"Waah!" Blackstar cried as he fell backwards.

"I HATE YOU!" Saria slapped him across the face. "YOU'RE NOT A GOD!" She slapped him with her other hand across the opposite cheek. "YOU STUPID, STUPID BOY!" She clenched her fist and went to punch him but I jumped in the way; getting her punch to hit me instead right across the cheek.

"Saria, there was no need for that." I said from beneath my fringe.

"IDIOTIC GIRL!" Blackstar jumped up, both his cheeks red.

"Wait, Blackstar-"

He high kicked Saria, sending her backwards.

Soul ran after her, catching her just in time as they fell to the floor.

"Guys!" I said but no one listened to me.

Kid, Liz and Patty were just ignoring everyone, watching the film while Tsubaki was trying to stop Blackstar.

Soul sat up with Saria in his lap when Blackstar suddenly came barreling down towards them.

"Maka!" Saria cried as Blackstar went to jump but I leaped towards him just in time; grabbing his ankle.

"LET GO MAKA!" Blackstar slapped my cheek, snapping my head to the side.

A small tear flew from my face in a slow motion scene as it landed softly on the carpet. I gripped the rug beneath me, trying to stop my tears.

"Blackstar. Saria. Both of you _calm down_ and apologize to each other. Soul and Tsubaki, don't let them fight again. I'm going out for a bit." The tears ran down my face as I exited the room.

"Maka-chan was crying." I heard Saria say before the door closed between us.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 17th August 2012

**Symm:** Thanks for the ideas on Saria (which is you) and Blackstar **Gir01298!** I've found that there's been quite a lot of fighting and arguments in the previous few chapters right after each other. Lol, what an eventful day it must have been for Maka, I would be exhausted if I had to look after all of them! I'm going to Coventry to see my dad's side of the family tonight at 6:00pm until Sunday. I leave after breakfast on Sunday so should get back home about 1:00pm or 2:00pm. It only takes 2 hours to get there so I might be able to type & upload another chapter by then. But there will be two more chapters up after!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**AuthorMusicianDreamer, sugarpie12,**

**Gir0198, ****Buyo123!**

XXX

**Maka: WHY DID SARIA AND BLACKSTAR HIT ME!?**

**Symm: Well, it was an accident that Saria punched you since you took the hit yourself, but I don't know why Blackstar _actually_ hit you.**

**Soul: You were stopping him from the fight so he slapped you to get off his leg.**

**Maka: BUT STILL!**

**Symm: Don't worry! You'll be fine.**

**Soul: You were only hit by two 2-year-olds so it shouldn't hurt that bad.**

**Maka: But it does. My face hurts...**

**Symm: Stop whining.**

**Soul: You better come back-**

**Symm: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Maka: Please plaster up my boo boo's!**

**Soul: That is what a little kid would call a cut. (I.I)"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Ow..." I rubbed my cheeks as the tears continued to fall. "Why am I even crying? Those hits only stung, but why do they keep falling?" I wiped my eyes to find even more tears replacing the smudged ones. "I can't believe Saria and Blackstar hit me!" I said to myself, inspecting my cheeks in the mirror.

A small yellow bruise was beginning to form on my cheek from where Saria punched me, and my other cheek was bright red from Blackstar's slap.

"It was my own fault that I got hit by Saria since I took it for Blackstar, but even after that he still hit me! I can't believe the cheek of that boy!" I growled. "Ah, I only just sorted out their bad behaviour earlier too. Why do they have to be so disruptive?" I ran the cold water in the sink, wetting my hands. My cupped hands caught the falling water, making a tiny puddle in the middle of them. I splashed the water over my face before grabbing a green paper towel from the side, exiting the girls toilets.

"Maka?" Crona said as I threw the paper towel into the bin.

"C-Crona? What are you doing here!" I pounced at the boy to grab him into a hug when he suddenly vanished, sending me plummeting to the ground. I rubbed my face, standing up to find a miniature version of Crona standing before me. My eyes sparkled and my cheeks flushed a rosy pink. "YOU'RE SO CUTE!" I engulfed him in a hug, squeezing the oxygen from his system.

"M-Maka!" He choked.

I let him go as the oxygen circled back through his body. "Sorry," I laughed. "But wait, how come you were your normal size a few seconds ago?" I pondered, waiting for his reply.

"Lord Death invited me to the urgent message the other day. When the mist came, I sort of ran towards the door but got stuck between the door frame so I only inhaled half of the smoke. It makes me change from time to time. I don't know when I'm going to shrink or change back." He sighed, scratching his head.

"Wow, that is wierd." I said to the chibi version of Crona.

"How come you're normal Maka?" He asked me.

"Well, I was sort of having a toilet break when the whole mist thing happened..." I trailed off.

"At least you're not small." He pouted.

"Oh! How old are you?" I tried to change the subject.

"I am six-years-old."

"Well, everyone else has shrunk as you know. Soul, Saria and Blackstar are three. Liz and Patty are four. Um, which leaves Kid and Tsubaki who are five." I nodded, counting on my fingers. "So you're the first six-year-old I've met." I told him.

Wow, they're all quite young then. Who's Saria?" He cocked his head to the side; his pink hair flopping outwards.

"She is Soul's sister. She's very cute! Just like you," I poked his noise softly, getting a blush in return. "Do you want to come see everyone? I was on my way back there anyway." I asked him, reaching down.

"Of course!" He accepted my arms, holding onto my neck.

I pulled him up with me and began to walk back down the corridor.

"By the way, what happened to your cheeks?" He prodded the bruised one, causing me to let out a sharp intake of air. "S-Sorry," he removed his little finger.

"It's OK. Saria and Blackstar were fighting and I took one of Saria's hits while Blackstar just plainly slapped me." I sighed, rubbing my cheek as we turned a corner.

"A f-fight!?" He stuttered, slapping his own cheeks with his hands.

"I thought you said you managed to stop stuttering?" I smirked.

"I-I did!" He whined, before noticing his mistake.

"Aww, I find it cute when you do though!" I ruffled his bright pink hair before stopping outside my room. "I'm sorry." I suddenly said to him.

"What for?"

"In case anything happens. So I'm apologizing beforehand." I told him, opening the door.

Once inside, I shut the door behind me to find the room quiet. I looked around and saw Liz, Patty and Kid still watching the movie as it nearly neared the end.

"MAKA-CHAN!" Saria and Soul pounced at me, knocking Crona and I back.

I landed on the floor with a loud thump, holding Crona in the air to stop him from having the impact.

"I-I'm sorry!" Saria cried, sobbing into my shirt.

"She didn't mean to hit you." Soul said, patting his sisters back.

"I know." I rubbed Saria's head, stopping her tears. "It's not your fault for hitting me since I got in the way, but there was no need to start a fight with Blackstar."

She nodded, sniffling as she wiped away her tears. I put Crona down, watching as he quickly scurried away from the atmosphere; hiding under the table. "Where's Blackstar?"

She pointed to the corner where Tsubaki was sitting on a chair with Blackstar on her lap, hiding his face in her top.

"Blackstar? Can I speak to you for a minute." I poked the back of his head.

He turned it slightly, showing his swollen eyes. He's been crying.

"Can I hold him for a minute please Tsubaki?" I smiled down at her, reaching out.

Of course!" She handed him to me.

I held him in my arms before saying to Tsubaki, "Why don't you go watch the film? I need to let Saria and Blackstar talk it out." She nodded, grabbing Soul on the way.

"Right," I picked Saria up in the other arm and walked inside the room, closing the door. Good job I fixed it earlier otherwise I wouldn't have been able to lift it up with my arms full! "You both need to sort out your issues. No language by the way, OK?"

* * *

**Posting Date:** 17th August 2012

**Symm:** I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that while I'm away I won't be able to answer your reviews or pms since my auntie's internet has a lock on it or something. It won't let me hook up O(*^*)O Sorry about the short chapter! There will be a few updated Monday or Sunday anyway since I'll be typing some up while I'm away when I can!

Thanks for the review:

**Buy0123!**

XXX

**Symm: I have a headache from looking at my computer for so long -.-**

**Maka: You should take a break from it.**

**Symm: I can't! Plus my parents are pissed off right now because of my brother...**

**Soul: What's he done?**

**Symm: What hasn't he done?**

**Maka: Symm?**

**Symm: He's saying he's not coming to Coventry because he's 16 and is being a complete baka by staying over his friend's house in Cwmbran. My dad is really angry and I don't like it when he's angry coz he's quite scary :'|**

**Soul: Is he-**

**Symm: No! He's not violent or anything, he just gets really...worked up.**

**Maka: Good start to a weekend.**

**Symm: Hn. They just both clash with each other so you know. I'll stop talking now! It's not really anyone elses problem anyway :D**

**Maka: OKAY! You better come back-**

**Soul: Or I'll take your Soul!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"I don't want to talk to that bitch-"

"I said no language!" I interrupted the boy, flicking his nose. "Every time you swear, you do you will get one flick on the nose." I stated.

"I don't give a fu-"

I flicked his nose again as Saria giggled, quickly hiding her face when I shot her a cold stare.

"It's not my fault, she just angers me." Blackstar said, looking away.

"Hmph, you anger me too." Saria looked the other way.

"Come on guys, I just want you both to make up." I pulled them together so they were back to back. "Why not hug and make up?" I pleaded.

"NO!" They both said.

"Look at that! You both agreed on something," I giggled.

"I don't want to make up with him," Saria pouted.

"And I don't want to make up with her!" Blackstar countered.

"Guys! Please stop it!"

They both glared at me before saying in sync, "Stay out of this you stupidly tall baka!"

I growled, grabbing both of their heads and slamming them into each other.

"Ow!" Saria cried, rubbing her head.

"We didn't even swear!" Blackstar said.

Hm, if I get them both to hate me then maybe they'll make up. "W-Well, you insulted me!" I told them, flicking their noses.

"Stop hitting us!" Blackstar pinched my hand.

"Ow!" I watched as my hand went red from the pinch while Saria sniffled, now rubbing her head and nose. "I'm sorry, but this is the only way to get you two to make up!" I said before running out the room.

They both got up and followed, giving chase as I ran in front of the Tv.

"Get back here Maka-chan!" Saria yelled, grabbing a light clear bag full of building blocks. She grabbed one of them and threw it, just missing my leg.

"Don't throw things!" I said, nearly tripping over the coffee table.

"WAAH! SUPER BLACKSTAR POUNCE!" Blackstar let out a fierce battle cry as he jumped, grabbing onto my back.

"AH! GET OFF ME! TSUBAKI!" I yelled to my best friend, getting her attention as I toppled to the ground.

"I-I can't handle this! Too many people, too much commotion!" Crona whispered over and over to himself from under the table.

Blackstar began to pound my back continuously while Saria was throwing her colourful building blocks.

"M-Maka!" Tsubaki ran over, trying to pry Blackstar off my back; but it was no use.

"D-Don't worry Tsubaki," I said while Blackstar continued to hit me. "I'll be fine, just let him get it all out." I sighed, not being able to feel my back anymore. "Please don't say he's broken my spine."

"Take this, and this, even some of this!" Saria said between throws, hitting me in the same spot with the building blocks every time.

"Stop hitting me in the head with your stupid blocks!" I yelled, trying to block my face.

"DON'T CALL THEM STUPID!" She shouted, tipping the whole bag on my head.

"Ack! Ok, please get him off me Tsubaki! Soul, control your sister!" I said, trying to stand up.

"Give me the blocks Saria," Soul said to his sister as she picked up another bag of building blocks. She ignored him, tipping the blocks all over my head once again. "Saria!" Soul pulled her ear.

"Ow!" She slapped his hand away, running to another bag of colourful blocks. She opened the top of the bag and began to throw them at me again.

"WHERE ARE YOU GETTING ALL OF THESE BUILDING BLOCKS FROM!?" I screamed from my numb position on the floor.

"Saria!" Soul grabbed the bag in her hands, tugging it away.

"NO! MY BLOCKS!" She snatched them from Soul's grasp. The bag flew up into the air, heading over to the sisters and Kid.

"Watch out!" I yelled over the volume of the Tv but it was too late. The bag flew over to Liz while the blocks were thrown out of the bag as it covered Liz whole.

"G-GHOST!" She screamed, trapped inside the square-shaped bag. "HELP ME!" She cried.

"Tsubaki!" I said to the girl.

She nodded and ran over to the girl trapped inside the bag while the blocks reigned down on Patty and Kid.

"Get down!" Kid tackled Patty to the ground, covering her from the blocks.

"Ah! Too many colourful blocks!" Patty screamed, holding onto the front of Kid's top. The building blocks stopped, piling up on the floor.

Kid stood up, Patty still clutching onto his top. Kid rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder, even though he had taken the hits. Red marks covered his body, some turning into small bruises.

He ignored them, sitting down on the chair calming down Patty.

Tsubaki quickly picked the bag up and Liz sprang at her, knocking Tsubaki to the ground in surprise as Liz hid her face in her top. "It's OK," Tsubaki patted her head.

Great, both of the girls are crying, Kid has bruises all over him and now I'm numb all over!

"Soul, please get Blackstar off my back!" I coughed, tasting blood.

"Blackstar," Soul grabbed him by the collar, throwing him off.

Saria ran over to Blackstar to see if he was alright while Soul bent down to my level. "You OK Maka?" He asked me.

I sat up slowly, feeling the pain from my back. I managed to stand up, but wobbled slightly. My back was in agony and I couldn't feel my legs; my vision slightly blurred.

"I-I'm...fine..." I tipped forward as the blackness engulfed me. "M-Maka!"

* * *

**Posting Date:** 19th August 2012

**Symm:** Well, that was mad, again. Sorry for the wait everyone! But the chapters up now so I hope you liked it and will review :3 My back is hurting too, so Maka's not the only one in pain! I think I've slouched in my chair too much...

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**sugarpie123, Gir01298, Buyo123, ****MakaAlbarn888!**

XXX

**Maka: WHY AM I ALWAYS GETTING HURT AND BLACKING OUT!?**

**Symm: I've said this before Maka-chan. You're the MAIN character.**

**Soul: I thought I was the main character!**

**Symm: ...**

**Soul: Don't ignore me-**

**Symm: Who told you that?**

**Soul: ...Blackstar did.**

**Blackstar: NO I DIDN'T!**

**Symm: SYMM CHOOOP!**

**Blackstar: ... *Might be Dead?***

**Symm: Please take the body away Soul.**

**Soul: Aye aye! *Drags Blackstar back into the anime.**

**Maka: Y-You better come back-**

**Symm: OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL! O.O**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Maka. Can you hear me?"

I slowly opened my eyes, getting a sudden headache.

"Stein?" My vision blurred, splitting in two before going back to one. "Where am I?" I sat up, feeling a sharp pain in my back.

"Ah, stay down Maka." Stein pushed me back with his little hand. "You've bruised your back quite badly."

"Maka! You're awake," Soul climbed up onto the bed.

"Hey Soul, where is everyone?" I questioned him, rubbing my head.

"Over there." He pointed to the right.

I followed his finger and found everyone, including Crona, sitting on the two pieced suite.

Blackstar and Saria both had a small plaster on their noses, sharing a cookie together while everyone else was playing with some toys they had brought along.

"Is everyone OK?" I asked, noticing that nearly all of them had some sort of plaster or bandage on them.

Liz looked much calmer now, even though that plastic bag incident probably traumatized her for the rest of her life.

Kid was covered in bandages from head to toe; looking very much like a mummy.

Patty looked fine since she didn't get hit or anything, and Tsubaki was the same too.

"We're fine!" They said.

"Great," I rubbed my eyes as a little pink-headed boy came over.

"M-Maka...are y-you OK?" Crona asked from beside my bed, peeking his head over the top.

"Yes, I feel much better." I patted his head.

"That's great-" He suddenly grew to his normal size.

"WAAH!" I jumped, surprised at his sudden growth. "Oh, I forgot that you could do that." I laughed.

"Hm." He nodded.

"How the hell did he just grow." Soul said blankly, looking at the brightly haired boy.

"He only took in half of that mist stuff, so he keeps growing and shrinking." I stated. "By the way, has Saria and Blackstar made up?"

Soul nodded, pointing at the two babies who were still eating their cookies. "Saria gave Blackstar one of her cookies as an apology and he accepted it."

I nodded, happy that they were OK now. "Have they said sorry to everyone else?"

"Yes," he hopped off the bed.

"Oh, I meant to say this earlier." Stein said from his seat, slowly climbing down from it.

"What was that Stein?" I pondered looking at the little twelve-year-old.

"You're all late for class." He pushed his computer chair out the door, giving us a smirk before jumping on his seat and rolling down the corridor.

"WE'RE LATE!" I screamed, falling out of bed and face planting the floor. I ignored the pain in my back; and the annoying headache, quickly grabbing Soul. "Hold onto my hair or something," I threw him behind my head, feeling his hand grip onto my hair as his little feet sat on my shoulders.

"Crona, you go grab-" He suddenly shrank back to his baby form. "Ah! Damn it!" I ran over to the kids. "Kid, I'll carry you!" I grabbed the five-year-old around the waist and carried him under my arm before grabbing Crona and Saria. I held them both in the same hand by the back of their shirts before commanding the girls to climb onto my back and front.

Patty climbed onto my back with the help of her sister Liz, before she actually grabbed onto the front of my shirt.

"Tsubaki, you carry Blackstar. Now let's go!" I ran for the door with Tsubaki and Blackstar following. We ran down the corridor and around the corner, coming upon Stein's classroom. "Hm, even though I'm carrying six kids; they're all pretty light in weight! I thought they would be much heavier." I said to myself.

"Maka! Get back to reality!" Patty slapped my cheek gently.

"T-THE CLASSROOM!" I kicked down the door just as Stein rolled over to his desk.

The back wheel of his chair hit the small curb of the stage, sending him backwards as Tsubaki shut the door.

"WE MADE IT!" I huffed, trying to catch my breath.

"No, you're late Maka." Stein said, standing to his feet.

"But-"

"I said in the nurse's office that you were _already_ late." He smirked. "NOW I WILL HAVE TO DISSECT YOU ALL- Ahem, I meant to say that you will all have detention."

He wants to dissect us?

"Now hurry to your seats," he wiggled his fingers and I hurried to my seat.

Once I put everyone down and Tsubaki had caught up, I sighed to myself. "So much for my perfect attendance record."

"Sir!" Ox stood from his seat. "It says in the school manual that students are not allowed to wear fancy dress unless there is an event or party. Kid is breaking that rule!" He pointed his unusually long finger at Kid.

"Actually, Kid was hurt-" I began but was cut off when Ox readjusted his glasses, sending the beam of light being reflected off his lens into my eyes.

"Please sit down Maka Albarn!" He said, cutting off the gleam. "Kid must speak for himself!"

"ACK! SHUT UP YOU STUPID MIDGET!" I grabbed Patty's giraffe and threw it at the annoying boy, knocking him on the head.

"NOOO! NELLY!" Patty screamed, reaching for her giraffe. "GIVE ME BACK NELLY YOU BASTARD!" Patty growled at Ox who was holding the stuffed giraffe in his hands.

"Nelly?" Ox said confused.

"GIVE ME BACK MY GIRAFFE!" Patty pounded the desk top, making a deep dent in the wood. "LIZ! CHANGE INTO YOUR WEAPON FOR ME!" She yelled angrily at her sister, holding out her hand. "Do I have to-"

"NOOOOW!"

* * *

**Posting Date: **20th August 2012

**Symm:** I WANT TO KILL MY DAD! He's saying that I have an attitude with him and that I'm getting lazy and sluggish -.- YOUR THE LAZY ONE YOU BASTARD! I've done my piano, art homework and this chapter today so he can't say that to me T^T I SHALL BEHEAD THE BASTARD! S-Sorry about that, it's just that he's moody with me all the time :)

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**MakaAlbarn888, Buyo123, Me Myself and I, sugarpie123!**

**Me Myself and I: WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU MAKES YOU STRONGER! Sorry, every time I read your name the song pops into my head :3 LOL, thank you! I'll see what I can do...**

XXX

**Maka: Hahaha, take the wrath of the giraffe Ox!**

**Patty: WHY DID YOU THROW NELLY!?**

**Maka: It was the only thing around at the time-**

**Patty: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! *Grabs a box of stuffed toy giraffes***

**Liz: You're dead Maka.**

**Patty: GIRAFFE ATTACK! *throws the giraffes***

**Maka: OW! S-Stop it! *Gets knocked over by a giraffe***

**Symm: Since when did Patty and Liz come into the notes?**

**Soul: I don't think now is the time to question this Symm.**

**Patty: YOU WILL NOT QUESTION MY BEING HERE!**

**Maka: *unconscious***

**Symm: WAAH! *gets hit by the box AND giraffes***

**Patty: Please come back-**

**Liz: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Patty: GIRAFFE ATTACK THE READERS!**

**Symm: RUN MY READERS, RUN!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Liz did as her sister said, changing into her gun form.

Patty caught her with ease in her extended hand before aiming the gun at Ox.

"S-Sir! Stein!" Ox cried as Patty flicked back the lock on the top of the gun.

"GIVE ME BACK NELLY OR I'LL KILL YOU!" She said in a demonic voice.

"SIR!" Ox cried as Patty shot the gun, hitting Ox right in the forehead. He let out a high-pitched scream before tumbling to the floor over his desk.

I couldn't help but let out a giggle as his scream echoed through the room.

"Ah! Patty!" Kid smiled. "You shot him symmetrically!" He hugged the girl who still had an angry expression on her face.

"PASS ME NELLY." She said to Ox's frozen partner.

"Don't kill me!" He made a run for the door but Patty shot him in the back, knocking him out.

"Can I change back now Patty?" Liz sighed from her current form.

"NOT UNTIL NELLY IS BROUGHT BACK TO ME!"

Kid continued to hug Patty's waist as his eyes sparkled.

Well, Kid's no use now since he's gone to his happy symmetrical land. "Patty, I'll get Nelly for you." I stood from my seat when something cold was shoved at the side of my head.

"STAY THERE OR I WILL SHOOT YOU." She growled.

"O-OK, I'll sit back down." I quickly planted my backside on the plush chair and Patty removed the gun from my head. "Whew!" I wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"PLEASE PASS NELLY BACK TO ME!" Patty screamed across the room.

The other students looked at the four-year-old with wide eyes.

"HAND ME NELLY!" Patty randomly shot some of the students, knocking them out. The rest of them quickly hid under their desks as Patty reloaded her gun.

"Please stop Patty-" But I was cut off when she fired a warning shot my way. "Sorry, p-please continue." I bowed my head.

"GIVE ME NELLY!" Patty roared, pointing the gun to my head again.

"SOMEONE THROW HER THE GIRAFFE!" I screamed as I heard her click the gun.

"I'll get it!" Tsubaki quickly put Blackstar on the table beside Soul before standing up on the desk. She hopped from desk to desk until she came upon the first row; picking up the stuffed giraffe known as Nelly and hopping back up to us. "Here is your Nelly." She handed Patty the giraffe.

"Nelly!" She suddenly changed back to normal, snuggling the soft toy with Kid still hugging her waist.

Liz changed back from her weapon form, falling onto my lap. "I-I am so tired from that change." She yawned, falling asleep against my chest.

"P-Please continue the lesson Stein!" My voice wavered.

"Maka, as you can see; all the students are knocked out. But you all still have detention with me after class-" The bell rang off announcing the end of school.

"-which is now." He finished. "But I will have to call Sid and Nygus to take everyone to the larger regenerating hospital down the road since the Nurse's office is already filled up." He sighed, rolling out the room on his chair.

"Great, another detention." I scratched my head.

"Don't worry, you're slowly coming out of your bookworm phase-"

"MAKA CHOP!" I slammed the book down onto Soul's head, cutting him off. "I will chop you as many times as I want!" I told the unconscious baby. "Well, at least he didn't die." I flipped my pigtail back just as Stein rolled back into the room; followed by Nygus and Sid.

"Wow, the whole class?" Nygus said, looking around the room.

"Well, we might as well start." Sid patted the mummies back.

They both began to take the drained students to the hospital, piling them all up on a large rolling cart. "See you later Stein." They said before rolling the cart down the hall.

"Ahem," Stein drew our attention towards him. "I want you all to write a two thousand paged paper on the Universe as punishment. If no one completes this in the given time then I will have the pleasure of dissecting you." He smirked, hiding his eyes beneath the glint of his glasses.

"What is a Universe?" Patty asked.

I sighed. "Goodbye Patty, it was nice meeting you!"

She'll be the first to be dissected...

* * *

**Posting Date:** 21st August 2012

**Symm:** Sorry it's so short. My mind is frazzled with nothing-ness which is a pain. CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!? I need them really badly TT^TT

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**sugarpie123, Gir01298, Buyo123**

XXX

**Soul: Why did I get Maka Chopped?**

**Symm: Because Maka has hardly done it too you in this story.**

**Maka: *eyes blazing* AND YOU DESERVED IT!**

**Symm: ...**

**Patty: YAY! NELLY'S BACK!**

**Kid: Symmetrical girl and toy! *o***

**Liz: Hey, w-where are we?**

**Symm: WHERE DID YOU LOT COME FROM!?**

**Blackstar: YAHOO!**

**Tsubaki: Come back Blackstar!**

**Symm: OMD, can someone just close this thing down?**

**Maka: OK! You better come back-**

**Patty: Or I'll take you giraffe!**

**Soul: Hey! That's my part!**

**Blackstar: Since when do we have giraffes?**

**Maka: It was supposed to say Soul-**

**Symm: EVERYONE JUST LEAVE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Now, let's practice again!" Kid said, getting the twins to change back into their weapon forms. "On the count of three, I want you both to get into formation."

I shook my head. "Why are you doing this Kid?" I laughed, looking at the five-year-old.

"When we go up against an opponent, we'll be symmetrical!" He said, raising the guns in the air.

"But why do you want to be symmetrical for an opponent?" I asked him confused. It's not as if their opponent will be interested about their symmetry anyway.

"Symmetry!" His eyes had that sudden glint to them again. There's no point talking to him since he'll just keep going on about symmetry.

"You ready girls? One...two...three!"

The girls changed back into their original forms behind Kid who was nearly doing the splits on the floor; only having his hands extended in front of him to stop him from going any further. Patty was stood behind him with her legs spaced out while her sister Liz was standing up right behind her, with her arms stretched up straight.

Kid looked up and gasped. "Patty! You're not symmetrical!" He pointed at her place behind him. "You are out slightly!"

Patty looked down, finding herself only a few inches out of place. "Oops!" She lifted her foot up, bending to the side.

"Kid!" Liz yelled. "What's so symmetrical about you anyway! You're symmetrical, I'll give you that, except for those three white stripes in your hair! You're not fully symmetrical!"

Kid collapsed to the floor onto his stomach, kneeling on his legs with his back to us.

"Why...I'm disgusting, a pig...born with my left hair this horrible colour...I'm cursed to live the worthless life of trash...dammit...depressing...die!" He sulked, speaking into the ground.

I quickly covered my mouth, trying to hold back my laugh. "D-Don't laugh Maka," I let out a squeal. "Y-You can c-control yourself." I managed to swallow the bundle of laughs, sitting back up straight.

"Uuurgh!" Liz groaned, face palming herself.

"Kyahaha~" Patty giggled, pointing at her depressed partner.

"There he goes again...Patty..." Liz dragged her hand down her face.

"Okie-dokie~" Patty chimed, walking towards Kid with her sister.

"K-Kid, you're the best!" Liz prodded his shoulder, trying to cheer him up. "You're gonna become the God of Death one day! Those three measly stripes don't compare to that!"

Patty nodded. "Come on Kid-kun, you're not a pig. Pigs don't make that kind of noise so hang in there!"

Kid's head slowly rose from the floor, a slight blush spreading across his face. "So I don't have the worthless life of trash?"

Liz and Patty smiled. "Sure! Of course not!"

Liz laughed, helping him up.

"A piggy would go 'oooiiink' anyway~" Patty giggled.

"They're pretty strange, don't you think? Those humans," a voice said above me.

I looked up to find a boy sitting on the edge of one of the lower red spikes sticking out of the school. He looked the same age as me, fourteen. "Who are you?" I stood up.

He peered down at me and smirked. "I'll be revealing myself soon Maka Albarn." He said as he stood up before clicking his fingers. A swirl of wind suddenly wrapped around his body as he began to fade, leaving a small green leaf in his place which fell down to the ground by my feet.

"D-Did you guys just see that?" I turned around to find the three children gone. "They must have gone inside," I scratched my head and headed towards the front entrance. "He called them human." My voice came out in a whisper as I thought the boy over in my mind. He's obviously not from this school since he would have been younger than ten. Maybe he's a warlock?

"While I'm on the subject, how did he even know my name?" I wandered inside past the front desk. "Can he read minds?" If so then it wouldn't be a surprise if he knew my name. But I've never seen such a young warlock before, I thought they only received their powers when they reached the age of sixteen. "He even said that he'll be revealing himself again soon. But when?" I pondered to myself as I came upon the door to my room.

"Hello!" I called through.

"Maka-chan!" Saria squealed, hugging my legs.

"Hey Saria, have the boys had their bath yet?" I asked her, closing the door behind me.

"Yes, but it did take some time to get Crona in with them." She giggled. "They're in your room getting changed into their night-clothes. But since Kid came in late with the twins he hasn't been in the bath that long."

I patted her head. "OK, thanks Saria. Can you round the girls up for me please?"

"OK!" She ran off.

"I'M COMING OUT SO NO ONE LOOK!" Kid yelled from Tsubaki's bathroom.

"Don't worry Kid! I'm the only one in here," I called through to him.

"OK!" I heard the door creak open as Kid came out wearing a small towel draped around his waist; reaching down to his feet. "I SAID NOT TO LOOK!" He blushed, running into my room to the other boys.

"Kami," I sighed. "You ready girls?"

"We're coming!" Saria ran up with Tsubaki and the twins behind her. "Great! Lets go get a nice warm bath!"

They squealed, following me into the bathroom inside Tsubaki's room.

"Right, I just need to run a clean bath." I told them, pulling up my sleeves. I plunged my hand into the water of the large hot steam bath, fumbling around for the plug. My hand clasped around the rubber object and I yanked out the plug, watching as the water slowly drained down the hole. I quickly scrubbed the sides of the steam bath before putting the plug back in and running the water.

Once the water was high enough, I stopped the tap as the steam rose from the water; filling the room. "Don't come in here boys!" I called through to them from the crack of the door.

"Huh, we don't even want to see your tiny tits anyway-"

I threw my book through the crack, hitting Soul right on the forehead. "Ack!" The three-year-old collapsed to the ground, knocked out.

"Hmph." I closed the door. "Alright, I can finally have a nice warm bath." I locked the door before stripping out of my clothes, folding them neatly in the corner. Once my underwear was off, I pulled a fresh clean towel around myself before walking over to the mirror. I tied my hair up into two buns on either side of my head and checked to see if the girls were ready.

Liz had pulled her long hair up into a single bun at the back of her head, with a similar white towel around her body.

Patty had parted her hair into pigtails, making her short hair stick out in thick threads from the bobble tied around the clumps of hair. She also had a towel around her, but it was yellow instead of white.

Tsubaki had a cream towel around her and her hair was still in its long usual ponytail. But she had grabbed the end of it and had pulled it back through the bobble, making a loop at the back of her head.

"Lets go!" I cheered, heading for the bath; the children following.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 21st August 2012

**Symm:** Has anyone been watching the new series of Silent Witness recently? If so, wasn't it great!? I was a bit grossed out on what those boys were doing to the girls they were grooming, but when one of the girls dads killed one of the creepy Asian boys I was like WOO! You go stranger! But it's a new story next week so I'm dying to know what's going to happen on this one :) Sorry if that doesn't involve you! I'll try to get a chapter up tomorrow, since that's when everything starts to happen. Also, a **Devil** is involved :3

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Gir01298, innocentanimefan!**

XXX

**Maka: A strange boy huh?**

**Patty: Kid was so funny! o**

**Liz: Patty, stop wandering to this weird place!**

**Symm: Both of you go back! You don't have the correct licence for this.**

**Liz: OK, come on sis' *Leaves***

**Patty: Kyahaha~ *Leaves***

**Kid: Whew! I thought they would be here for _much _longer.**

**Symm: YOU LEAVE AS WELL KID!**

**Kid: Ah! S-Sorry Symm-chan! *Leaves quickly***

**Soul: Wow, its been really busy today.**

**Maka: It sure has.**

**Symm: I want to have my dinner so can you _please_ end the chapter?**

**Maka: Oh, sorry. *Smiles* You better come back-**

**Soul: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Symm: *GRUMBLE* Sorry, I'm hungry.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Ahhh, now this is what you call heaven." I sighed, sinking deeper into the hot water.

"It's very warm!" Saria smiled, flicking the water.

"Mmm," the water covered my chin.

"Maka, if you sink any further you'll be totally submerged." Liz told me, relaxing her arms on the edge of the bath.

"She's right Maka, sit up a bit. You could swallow the water." Tsubaki poked my cheek.

"Fine," I said as a small fraction of water entered my mouth. I quickly sat up and spat the water out.

"M-Maka!" Tsubaki squealed; droplets of water dripping from her face.

"Yes?" I asked the five-year-old.

"You just spat water at me." She sighed, wiping her face.

"Ah, sorry Tsubaki!" I apologized. "I didn't mean to spray it at you!"

Tsubaki shook her head. "Don't worry," she dipped her hands back into the water.

"Waah! Maka-chan is having a water fight with Tsubaki!" Patty giggled. "I want to join in!" She jumped around in the water, splashing us all.

"P-Patty!" I went to grab her but she jumped out the way, letting me fall under the water.

I broke the surface, coughing and choking as the water burned my eyes. "Patty." I wiped my eyes, gasping as I noticed half of the bath water was gone. I looked over the bath and nearly had a heart attack. The floor was soaking.

"Kyahaha~" She continued to splash around.

"Don't splash us Patty!" Saria flicked water at the hyperactive girl.

"Saria don't-" I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence since Patty sent a huge wave of hot water our way. "KYAAA!" I screamed as the water engulfed us, sloshing over the edge of the bath.

"I'm soaked." Tsubaki said, pulling her hair back. "I wasn't supposed to get my hair wet!" She splashed Patty who fell back in the water from the impact of the ripple.

"Ah! I'm going to drown!" Liz cried, panicking in the water.

"Liz, just keep still and you'll be fine-" Liz sprang at me and knocked us both back under the water. I pushed her up to the surface as I came up after her, spitting out the water from my mouth. "Why can't we just have a normal bath?" I said, setting Liz back down.

"TAKE THIS!" Patty sent another wave.

"Patty! Stop it!" The water sprayed at my eyes, making them water.

Liz coughed, choking out water while Tsubaki had an evil aura omitting from her body.

"NO MORE!" She stood up and kicked a fraction of the water at Saria and Patty, pushing them out the bath.

They both giggled and ran over the wet floor towards the door.

"Girls! Wait, your still wet!" But they ignored me and ran through the other room.

"AHH! THEY'RE ONLY WEARING TOWELS!" I heard Kid and Crona cry from the living room.

"I'm getting out too!" Liz cried, holding her towel up and jumping out the bath. She followed after the two girls, soaking wet.

"Tsubaki?" I looked back at the girl who was still standing.

"No one wets my hair without my permission. They will die." She stepped out the bath and ran after the girls, also soaking wet.

"EVERYONE WAIT!" I yelled, pulling the plug from the bath before stepping out. My foot went from underneath me as I slipped on the patch of water. "KYAAAAA" I screamed as I skidded through the door and living room. "AAAH!" I fell down but kept skidding. "STOP! STOP! STOP!" I tried to grip the soaking carpet but I kept going.

"Ow!" I crashed into the wall, falling back. My head made a thump as it slammed back.

"Y-You alright Maka?" Soul came up behind me with a slight blush.

"Not really." I sat up. "Ah!" I gripped my towel tighter, realising it was the only thing covering me. "I-I'll be right back, just let me get changed!" I quickly stood up and ran into Saria's room where the girls were. "I-I can't believe you all did that!" I told them, flicking them all in the nose.

"Sorry Maka-chan." Saria said.

"Why don't we all get changed first." I suggested. "We can clean up the mess then."

"OK!" They squealed, drying themselves off before grabbing their night-clothes.

When everyone had changed, we soaked up all the water from the carpet and bathroom before doing a big sweep. After the room was all dry and clean we settled down on the floor and sofa; watching some random programmes on the Tv.

"You're all going to bed soon." I told them. "It's 7:00pm so in three or four hours you'll be asleep."

Soul flicked the back of my head from his seat on the sofa.

"What?" I looked back at him from my place on the floor. "That's too early."

"No its not-" A loud crackling noise cut me off, coming from outside.

"W-Was that thunder!?" Liz panicked, hiding behind Blackstar and Kid.

"I think so." I stood up and walked towards the window. I pulled the curtain across and looked out into the night sky, noticing flashing lights in the distance.

"I want to go look at it!" Blackstar yelled, running towards the door.

"Blackstar wait!" I ran after him.

Everyone else followed behind as we ran after the blue haired boy.

Blackstar ran outside and gasped.

"W-What is it." I huffed, catching my breath.

"LOOK AT THAT!" He jumped up and down.

"What-" I stopped mid sentence as I noticed the grey swirling object making its way towards us.

"It's a tornado!" Tsubaki said.

"Come on, let's all go back inside." I said as a spark of thunder crashed above the school.

"NO!" Blackstar yelled as the tornado came right beside us.

My hair and clothes blew outwards from the strength of the wind; dragging us towards it. "EVERYONE GET BACK!" I yelled over the crashing thunder and lightning. "IT'S A HURRICANE!" I made them move back towards the wall.

"I WANT TO RIDE IT!" Blackstar shouted as he ran towards the tornado.

"BLACKSTAR! STOP!" I called to him but he had already jumped into the tornado.

He spun around and around as his body was pulled up higher in the swirling wind.

"BLACKSTAR!" I shouted to him but he didn't hear me since the wind and thunder blocked me out. I watched as he spun around faster and neared the top. The thing that confused me at this moment was that he had a huge smile plastered on his face. "Doesn't he realise he could die!?" I said out loud.

"YAHOO!" Blackstar yelled as his small form was thrown out the top of the tornado.

"Shit!" I ran towards the giant tornado as he fell down. I jumped up; just catching him as we fell back to the ground. "Don't _ever_ do that again!" I hugged him, quickly standing up and running to the others. The lightning and thunder suddenly cut off, the wind dying down. I looked back and found the tornado shrinking in size before totally vanishing.

A boy stood in the place of the tornado; staring straight into my eyes. "Didn't I say I would make another appearance Maka Albarn?" He said.

"You're that boy from early!" I took a step forward.

The fourteen-year-old smirked, walking towards me. He had on a long-sleeved top with loose jeans, all in black. On his feet were a pair of black shoes and his hair was a dark midnight blue colour. "I want you to come with me." He grabbed my wrist, staring at me with his piercing golden eyes.

"Huh?"

"Let's go." He pulled me with him.

"W-Wait! Where are you taking me." I asked him, standing my ground.

"To my dimension. You see, I am the Devil."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 22nd August 2012

**Symm:** A DEVIL! I told you there would be one in this chapter :3 I got the hurricane idea from a conversation with my friend Alicia (MakaAlbarn888) who was in Mexico at the time. She said to me that a hurricane was heading their way! Here is the conversation we had. I'm in **Bold** and Alicia's in _Italic_!

_I WANNA COME HOME! _**I WANNA GO THERE! I'd be like WEEE as I spin around in the hurricane! **_LOL! You'd probably die mind. _**Oh well, happy road to heaven!**

After that she said that she would probably join me and then the idea just popped into my head! I could just imagine Blackstar doing something like that! Sorry if I made you bored with my random conversation ^-^

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**AutumnSoulEater, Buyo123 Gir01298,**

**sugarpie123, ****yuuki24688!**

XXX

**Maka: ITS A DEVIL!**

**Symm: *claps* Well done. *sarcastic***

**Soul: No shit Sherlock.**

**Symm: *sigh* I'm hungry. My stomach is rumbling :'(**

**Maka: Every time you come on here, you say your either tired or hungry.**

**Symm: Well it's not my fault I update at those certain times is it!?**

**Soul: Jeez. Please come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Symm: Mmm, I'm having lunch now :O**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"The Devil?" I laughed. "There is no such thing." I shook my arm to get him to let go; but he didn't. "Please let go of me." I pulled away from him which only made him take a step forward.

"Then I shall show you proof." He raised his eyebrows.

"Whatever." I replied.

He closed his eyes. A black aura formed around his body as two dark red devil wings shot out his back, filling the space around him.

My eyes widened with fright, but I stood frozen and unable to move.

"See? But if you still don't believe me then _this_ should do it." He didn't give me time to answer when a long red tail grew from behind him, dropping to the floor with a short curl at the end of it. Two small black horns grew from his head, showing me that he really was the Devil.

"I-I believe you." I forced my words out.

"Good. Now let's go," he pulled me with him.

"Wait! What do you need me for?" I inquired.

"I will tell you once we get to my dimension. The stars are listening out here," he peered up at the sky before looking back at me.

"But I need to look after the children!" I said, pointing at my friends who were frozen in shock.

"They can't come along, I can only carry one person." He swiped his tail at my legs, knocking them from underneath me as he caught me in his arms. "I'll be bringing you back anyway." He flapped his wings, making his horns and tail disappear.

"Fine." I looked back at everyone. "I'll be back after!"

They nodded, watching as the Devil hovered above the ground with me still in his arms. "D_a_kup_o_taru." He said and a dark blue hole appeared in mid-air. "Let's go." He tightened his grip around me before flying through the hole. It closed shut behind us.

I gasped as I looked at the surroundings. Beneath us was a large river of red-hot lava where random sharp rocks would stick up from. The air was filled with thick black clouds that floated past every now and then. What surprised me the most was that there were two suns. A big black round planet next to a bright orange and yellow one.

"We're here." He said as we came upon a dark castle surrounded by a sharp concrete wall. We flew over the wall and continued towards the castle, heading towards one of the open windows. The Devil flapped his wings and brought them in as we flew through the narrow window; spreading out his wings again.

"Where are we?" I asked him when we landed in a large empty room. All that was in here was a tall black throne at the far end of the room.

"We're in my castle; and this is my room." He set me down.

"Your room!? Where's your bed!" I said, looking around the dark room.

"I don't have one since I don't sleep."

I gave him a confused look. "You don't sleep?"

He shook his head. "I don't need to." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Right, so what did you want to tell me?" I sat down on the floor as he drew in his wings.

"My sister has been kidnapped by an Angel who wants to marry her. He took her to the stars and I want you to get her back for me. But I'll be coming along too." He smirked.

"Why would I help the Devil get his sister back? You're powerful enough on your own right!? So you don't need me." I replied.

He sat down opposite me and sighed. "If you do this for me, then I will change everyone in your school back to normal."

My head snapped up and I gasped. "Y-You can do that!? How!" I asked, bouncing on the floor.

"I was the one who turned everyone into babies in the first place." He smirked. "It was all part of a prank since I was bored. But I can change them back, if you help me save my sister."

I slapped his cheek, pushing his head to the side. "How _dare_ you do that to everyone just for _fun_." I growled, going to hit him again.

He grabbed my hand, staring into my eyes. "I'm the Devil Maka." His eyes glowed red as two sharp fangs formed in his mouth. "I've heard that you're also having money problems. If you help me then I will reward you with the amount of money you need as payment."

I shook my head, staring at his sharp white fangs.

"Damn you!" He yelled, making me jump. "You leave me with no choice. I will _show_ you the memory of her being kidnapped. Maybe that will change your mind!" He pulled me to him.

"Wait-"

He sunk his fangs into my neck. A sharp pain stabbed my throat as I felt the blood trickle down my neck, tears dripping down my face. I blacked out.

_"Akuma! Akuma!"_

_The Devil boy turned his head to the sound of the girl's crying voice. "Satsuei! What's wrong!?" He ran out the room to find the girl in the grasp of a man with wings. "Satsuei! Give back Satsuei, my sister!" The Devil known as Akuma yelled at the man._

_"I want to marry your sister Akuma. I shall take her to the stars with me and she will then become mine!" The man laughed, tightening his grip on Satsuei._

_"Who are you?" Akuma demanded as the angel began to flap his wings._

_"My name is Hakuchi. I am an Angel, as you can see. Goodbye Akuma!" Hakuchi the Angel flew out of the broken window behind him, carrying the screaming Satsuei._

_"GIVE HER BACK! SATSUEI! SATSUUUEEEIIII!" Akuma yelled after his sister, watching as they disappeared into the night._

The vision disappeared from my mind as the Devil released his fangs. I fell against him, exhausted for some reason. "So your name is Akuma ,huh?" I breathed. I felt him nod against my back. "I will help you get your sister back Akuma the Devil." I sat up as my strength came back. "But please don't do that again. It really hurt!" I touched my neck, finding the puncture wounds gone.

"They heal straight after."

I nodded, removing my hand. "Don't you think it's weird that Hakuchi kidnapped your sister? I mean, it looked like neither of you knew him!"

"That's because we _don't_ know him. He just randomly showed up and took her!" Akuma replied helping me up. "You need my sister to help turn everyone back to normal anyway. She has the other half of my magic." He told me.

"This is strange." I said as Akuma unfolded his wings.

"Yes, but let's not talk about it now. I'll take you home," he picked me back up.

"C-Can't you just give me a piggy back or something? It feels awkward being carried like this." I gulped as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Fine, hold my hand." He grabbed my wrist, wrapping his fingers around my hand before taking flight; pulling me up with ease as we flew back towards the dark blue hole in the sky.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 22nd August 2012

**Symm:** My hands are killing me! They feel like jelly since I've finished the cover page for my art and have typed up two chapters today. I don't think there will be an update for Vampire Madness since I still got to do a bit more art. I NEED SOME IDEAS FOR THIS STORY PEOPLE! CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GIVE ME SOME!? Hehe...my mind is totally frazzled.

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**innocentanimefan, Gir01298!**

XXX

**Maka: Hahaha, jelly hands!**

**Soul: I want some jelly now you've said that...**

**Symm: Don't make fun of me!**

**Saria: Yeah Maka-chan! Symm-chan is your friend, you should be nice to her.**

**Soul: How the hell did you get here fake sister!?**

**Saria: I'M YOUR REAL SISTER!**

**Soul: NO YOU'RE NOT! *runs away***

**Saria *sighs* My real master Gir01298 asked Symm if I could have a licence for this part in the chapter!**

**Symm: And I agreed! SO WELCOME SARIA!**

**Saria&Maka: YAY!**

**Symm: Please take it away girls!**

**Maka: Please come back-**

**Saria: Or I'll take your Soul!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

After Akuma had brought me back and left, I told my friends of his request. They said they would help so we all got ready, packing our bags ready for the morning before going to bed earlier than expected. Our clothes were set out, so all we had to do in the morning was to have breakfast and change.

We stood outside the DWMA by the top of the steps in our clean clothes, each with our own individual backpacks; bellys full with warm food.

A small gust of wind appeared in front of us before Akuma replaced it, letting the swirls of wind disappear. "Are you ready?" He said as I noticed the bag on his back.

"We're ready!" I replied.

"Wait, what do you mean by _we_?" He asked confused.

"I thought that when you asked me to help you, the kids were included." I told him.

"No, _you_ were the one I asked so only _you_ will come." He said.

"I'm not coming without my friends." I replied, stepping back.

"You will come with me now!" He growled, stalking towards me. His devil wings shot out from his back when he said, "Maka Albarn, don't you want to save your school? Turn everyone back to normal?" He growled, the red tail and horns coming out.

"Of course I do! Turning everyone back to normal is what I want Akuma. But if my friends can't come then I'm afraid I won't be able to help you." I cried, clearing my throat of the croak that had come up.

"Maka-"

"No, I'm sorry Akuma. I guess I'll have to find another way of changing everyone back." I sighed, watching as his horns, tail, and wings vanished.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be horrible." He grabbed my wrist; pulling me into a hug. "Sorry." He let me go after a while. "I guess they can come." He looked at the ground and I smiled.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I pecked him on the cheek.

A light blush flushed across his cheeks, only noticeable close up. I turned around with a smile on my face. "Come on everyone, we're leaving!" I told them and they cheered in response.

"Yay! Adventure time~" Patty squealed running towards the devil with Kid in tow.

"Stop running!" Liz yelled in frustration, running after them.

Akuma sighed as the rest of us made our way over. "I can't take us all the way to the stars by the way. I can only take us so far," he said.

"That's fine!"

"To teleport us all we need to hold hands. Whatever you do, do _not_ let go of each others. It will break the connection between us and we'll all be lost." He emphasised, holding out his hands.

It went like this; Akuma, me, Soul, Saria, Tsubaki - since Saria wouldn't hold Blackstar's hand - Liz, Blackstar, Crona, Patty and Kid.

"You ready?" Akuma asked.

"We're ready," I tightened my grip on Soul's hand as a bright light shone around us.

I felt my body flash as it was teleported through a quick set of light. It went so quick that I couldn't even get a chance to look at the details of the portal and before I knew it; my feet touched ground. "Where are we?" I breathed, looking around in amazement. White fluffy clouds floated around us through the bright blue sky. We were standing on one of the moving clouds where flocks of birds flew past every now and then.

I stepped near the edge of the cloud and gaped at the drop below. We were thousands of feet up in the air, the houses and shops looking like tiny blobs of paint on a piece of paper. "Akuma?" I released his and Soul's hands.

"We are at Cloud 9, the furthest my teleportation can take us." Akuma said.

"Cloud 9. Does that mean we are currently standing on a cloud floating above Death City?" I replied.

"Yes, but right at the top of the clouds. We are at the highest point the clouds can reach."

"Wow, this is amazement but freaky at the same time." I dropped back onto the cloud, small bits of fluffy balls spraying up. "Where is the cloud taking us?" I asked after a while.

"You'll see when we get there." He smirked.

"OK then, when do we get there?" I changed my question.

"Tomorrow morning."

"How does that work out!?" Soul yelled, sitting next to me.

"It just does, OK?" Akuma sighed, sitting down himself.

"WOAH!" Blackstar yelled. "I am higher up than God himself! That shows that I really _am_ mightier than God."

Saria growled, stalking over to the boy. "SHUT UP WITH YOUR GOD NONSENSE!" She punched him across the face, sending him tipping over the edge of the cloud.

"B-Blackstar!" Tsubaki cried as he fell from the cloud.

"WAAAAH!" Blackstar screamed as he dropped from the sky.

I looked over the cloud, watching as the blue haired assassin fell onto a lower cloud; sinking down into it before springing back up towards us.

He flew past us higher up into the sky before falling back down onto our cloud. "THAT WAS BRILLIANT! PUSH ME AGAIN!" Blackstar grabbed Saria by the collar of her top.

"No, don't Saria!" I went to stop her when a large maddened smile filled her face. She clicked her fingers before pushing Blackstar back off the cloud.

"YAHOO!" Blackstar fell once again.

"Why did you push him again!?" I yelled, looking her in the eye.

"Because he asked me to." She replied blankly.

"And if he told you to push him off a cliff would you!?" I asked her.

"Yes." She giggled, peering over the edge of the cloud.

"WEEE!" Blackstar landed back onto our cloud. "DO IT AGAIN!" Blackstar yelled.

"N-No! Are you crazy!?" I flicked his head.

"Patty's turn," she went to step off when Kid tackled her back onto the cloud.

"No!" We both yelled.

"From now on, no one else will be getting off the cloud until we reach our destination." I told them all.

"Awww," a few of them groaned.

"Don't _awww_ me!" I growled, sitting next to Akuma as the cloud continued to float through the sky.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 24th August 2012

**Symm:** Alicia, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE IDEA! I have been depressed for days with literally no ideas in my mind -.- I am sleeping over Alicia's house for two days which is going to be GREAT! I'll try to update tomorrow :)

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Gir01298, Kucamucatuca, sugarpie123,**

**innocentanimefan!**

XXX

**Symm&Maka&Soul: CLOUDS!**

**Symm: ...Hahaha, I find it so funny when we all say it together!**

**Maka: How is it funny? *Raises an eyebrow***

**Symm: It just is! *rolls around the floor laughing her head off***

**Soul: OK, I want to go now...**

**Maka: M-Me too.**

**Soul: You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Symm: ...KYAHAHAHA~**

**Patty: THAT'S MY LAUGH!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Saria."

I looked behind to find Blackstar poking the girl, dragging the syllables in her name out.

"Sariaaa~" He poked her again.

"What!?" She snapped, turning around to face him.

"Push me off the cloud again." He wiggled his eyebrows in a humorous way; making me laugh.

"I would _love_ to push you off again but I don't want to get Maka annoyed." Saria replied.

"Yes, she will not be pushing you off again." I told him, eyeing the both of them.

"But I want to go for a jump again." He pouted, putting on a puppy dog face.

"You're not cute enough to do that expression Blackstar." I told him and got a smile off Saria.

"High-five!" She slapped my hand.

Blackstar let go of his expression, letting a scowl replace it as he turned around; looking down at the clouds below.

"Don't go throwing yourself off either Blackstar." I warned in-case he had any ideas of it.

I looked behind to find Soul and Akuma talking to each other, laughing as Akuma grew angered over something the weapon said; bringing out his horns.

"IT IS SO FLUFFY!" Patty squealed, running her hands over parts of the cloud.

"Ah, don't do that Patty! Your making it unsymmetrical!" Kid whined, trying to pry her hands off the cloud.

"But look Kid," she drew a pattern in the cloud with her index finger. "You can draw pictures." She giggled, continuing to draw.

"Wow!" His eyes sparkled and he went to work on his section of cloud, drawing a picture as well. At least they are occupied for the time being.

Tsubaki and Liz were chatting about boys and such so I didn't bother to zone in on their conversation since I would only end up becoming flustered.

"Sariaaa~" Blackstar dragged out her name once again, poking her on the cheek.

Saria's face went red as her anger built up, her lips closed together in a straight thin line.

"You hate it when I say God all the time right?" A smirk began to pull at his lips.

Saria ignored him, looking away.

"God. Godly, God." He said, poking her in the side. "God, God, God, God, Godly, God, Godly, Godly, God." His smirk filled his face as he watched Saria squirm under his presence. "GOD, GOD, GOD, GOD, GODLY, GOD! GODLY GOD, GOD-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!" Saria screamed, tackling him over the edge of the cloud.

"Guys!" I groaned, watching as they punched and kicked each other; falling onto the clouds. They bounced up and down on various clouds, yelling and shouting as they went.

Deciding to let them sort it out themselves, I looked back to Kid and Patty to find both of their cloud drawings complete.

"I drew Nelly and her family~" Patty smiled proudly, poking her picture. A tall giraffe stood in a drawn field nuzzling its two babies, a wobbly sunset in the background.

"Wow, no wonder Kid gives her crayons all the time." I said to myself and looked at Kids drawing.

My mouth gaped open, watching as he perfected the finishing touches. He had drawn a self-portrait of himself holding Liz and Patty in their twin pistol modes. It was completely symmetrical, except for the usual three white stripes in his hair of course. "Symmetrical huh?" I felt a light poke on my cheek.

"M-Maka." Crona covered his mouth with his fist in a shy way, looking down at the floor.

"What's wrong Crona?" I asked the timid boy, waiting for a reply.

"Where is S-Saria and Blackstar?" He asked, taking a quick glance around.

"They are currently fighting down there," I pointed downwards; watching as the pink haired boy carefully peered over the edge.

"Um, Maka? They're not there..." He trailed off before looking at me with a worried expression.

"Gone?" I looked over the edge myself and gasped.

They were no where in sight. I looked harder and noticed that there were small humane holes through some of the clouds, hearing faint shouts in the background. "A-Akuma!" I quickly pulled Crona back into the middle of the cloud away from the edge, telling him to stay there. "Akuma!" I said again, crawling over to the boy.

"What?" He gave me a bored look.

"T-The kids. They're gone!" I choked, not being able to put it all into one sentence.

"What do you mean?" He cocked his head to the side, retracting his horns.

"They fell!" I pushed him down, causing his head to hang over the side.

"Oh, you mean they've disappeared from sight?" He replied, sitting back up.

"Yes! Now help me get them back!" I told him.

"No can do." He sighed, staring at the sky above. "If I leave this cloud then it will drift off somewhere on its own, rather than continuing onto the destination."

"Doesn't it have auto-pilot or something?" I asked hurriedly, noticing the children's angry shouts go quieter.

"Maka, it's a _cloud_." He stated with a roll of his eyes. "Go get them yourself, but make sure they don't drop onto the very last layer of clouds, they'll go straight through them and plummet to earth."

I nodded before diving off the cloud.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 26th August 2012

**Symm:** OMG, it's 1:06am in the morning and I am SO TIRED! My back is killing from bending over my netbook for so long -.- I'll be uploading another chapter in a minute so stay tight for it to update! Also, sorry for not putting your ideas in this chapter yet **yuuki24688** but they will be in the chapter tomorrow! Thanks for the ideas again!

XXX

**Soul&Maka: WHY DOES EVERYTHING ALWAYS HAPPEN TO BLACKSTAR!?**

**Symm: Because he is an idiotic fool.**

**Excalibur: FOOL!**

**Symm: Shit, get him out of here!**

**Maka: OMD GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRIPPLED BEAST!**

**Soul: D-Don't say it!**

**Excalibur: Did you know my story started in the 12th century-**

**Symm: KILL ME KAMI!**

**Soul&Maka: You better come back - Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Excalibur: It all started when I strolled down the street to a shop selling toiletries-**

**Symm: SHUT UUUUUUP!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

I fell past the first section of clouds, landing on a lower cloud which threw me back up into the air. I kicked my arms and legs in mid-air as I came back down, just missing the same cloud; letting me fall down past two more layers of cloud.

"STOP IT BLACKSTAR!" I heard Saria yell straight after a thumping noise.

I landed on the edge of a cloud, finding myself standing still instead of bouncing. "Hm, it seems that you only bounce properly if you touch the middle."

I hopped from cloud to cloud until I noticed the pair of kids grappling each other; throwing themselves down another layer. The last layer of cloud was right below them, causing me to panick. "Stop fighting, Blackstar! Saria!" I yelled, reaching their cloud.

"I will not stop until she admits that my Godly powers are greater than hers!" Blackstar yelled, punching Saria in the face as they rolled around the cloud.

"Guys-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT!?" She kicked his stomach. "AND STOP WITH THE GOD!" She went to punch him again when the cloud underneath them flattened; parts of the fluffy substance falling down to the ground far below.

"Shit!" I managed to grab them before they fell through, holding them both up. "Why is it always you two that get into fights and argue?" I asked them, leaping up to the next cloud layer.

"Because we clash!" They both said in unison, making me laugh.

"You'll get along one day." I said, watching as Blackstar shot Saria a dirty look. "Hey, be nice." I told him when I reached our cloud; sitting down.

Once they were both back on their feet I leant back, resting on my side while the cloud we were all sat on picked up speed as a sudden gust of wind blew us along.

"My Godly powers helped to heal my wounds." Blackstar suddenly said.

"SHUT UP!" Saria punched him across the face, making him angered.

"STOP SLAPPING THIS GODLY FIGURE!" Blackstar went to punch Saria when Crona suddenly took the hit himself, causing a red mark to appear on his pale cheek.

"C-Crona..." Saria whispered, shocked at his action.

"I didn't want him to h-hurt you." He blushed, looking at the ground.

"How dare you block this Gods-"

Saria punched Blackstar upwards under his chin, sending him back. He fell onto the cloud in a daze, knocking himself out. Saria turned back to Crona and smiled; a deep blush spreading across her cheeks. "Thank you so much Crona!" She attacked him with a hug, sending them both to the ground.

Crona blushed shyly, not knowing what to do at this point.

I smiled, happy that Crona had a good friend. I rolled over onto my back and watched as the blue sky changed colour. The sun slowly made its way down as the sky changed from blue to purple, fading into a dark maroon colour before turning completely black.

My eyes started to droop as small spots of shining stars filled the sky, lighting it up like a map. I sighed in content, pulling up some of the cloud. It wrapped around me like a blanket, keeping me safe and warm as I let the sleep overtake me.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 26th August 2012

**Symm:** I TOLD YOU THERE WOULD BE ANOTHER ONE! But this is really short. I was thinking on whether to add this onto the end of the previous chapter but I just got lazy and couldn't be bothered to.

XXX

**Soul: *comes out of hiding place* Is he gone?**

**Maka: Yes, I think so...**

**Symm: *dresses up as Excalibur* FOOLS!**

**Maka&Soul: AHHHH! *runs away***

**Saria: Who are you?**

**Symm: I am Excalibur...**

**Saria: Is that you Symm-chan?**

**Symm: ...FOOL! *runs away***

**Saria: OK, that was strange...Ahem! You better come back - Or I'll take your Soul!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"We're here!" I heard Akuma say, waking me from my slumber.

"Where are we?" I yawned, pushing the cloud blanket away; watching as it sunk back into the real cloud before waiting for him to reply.

"We are at the Majestic Cloud Kingdom. The first step to reaching the Stars!" Akuma said, pointing at the floating island in front of us. The whole island was just from a large cloud; where a tall castle stood right in the middle of it. The castle was surrounded by a wall made of more cloud and a gate stood at the centre of it.

"Right, our travelling cloud will pass right next to the island so we need to jump off as soon as both sides touch. If you don't get off quick enough then you'll be taken away by this cloud." Akuma told us.

"Wow." I said, standing near the edge of the cloud. The floating island was only a few metres away.

"Come on!" Akuma said as our cloud floated beside the island. There was a gap of at least six centimetres from our cloud to the big cloud. Akuma jumped over with the help of his wings, gliding across with ease while I bent down and picked up Crona and Saria.

"Off you go!" I threw them both across and they landed safely, standing to their feet. "You three are next!" I threw Liz over the gap before throwing over Kid and Patty. After they landed I quickly helped Tsubaki and the unconscious Blackstar across before throwing Soul over.

The cloud I was standing on suddenly started to float away from the giant cloud. I quickly jumped across, just missing the cloud as I felt my body drop. Hands grabbed around my wrists pulling me onto the cloud. "Thanks," I said to the Devil, getting a smirk in reply.

"No problem." He turned around. "Lets go!"

We followed him away from the edge of the giant cloud, heading towards the cloud wall and gate.

"Who goes there?" A voice boomed, shaking the cloud underneath us.

"We just want to pass through. We have no business with your Queen." Akuma replied to the voice.

"You may not pass." The voice told him without a moment of hesitation.

"Yes we will." Akuma growled, letting his wings unfold from his back.

"If a fight is what you want, then it's a fight you will get." The cloud shook again from the force of the voice and a glowing light appeared in front of the gate. The glowing light began to morph the cloud, turning it into a figure. It had no features to it, just in the shape of a man.

"What's that?" I said, watching as the blue glow faded.

"It's a Cloud Guard." Akuma replied, bringing out his horns and tail.

The Cloud Guard suddenly multiplied, making more and more clones of itself.

"OK, I didn't see that coming." I said out loud as the Cloud Guards let out a high-pitched noise.

"The only way through is to fight! Don't worry, they are weak." Akuma said to us before charging towards one of them, slashing the cloud figure in half.

"Soul," I looked to my partner who smiled in response; running to my side.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" Soul and I yelled, grabbing hands. The usual bright light surrounded us, letting me know that Soul had changed into his weapon. "LETS GO- Wait, what the hell!?" I changed my sentence, looking at the scythe.

"What's wrong?" Soul asked, his face appearing in the blade.

"You're so small..." I trailed off.

Soul's blade had shrunken to the size of a crop reaping one; not even half its size. His usual long handle had downsized itself to the size of a metre ruler, thinning out.

"Ugh, I guess this will have to do." I sighed, twirling the miniature scythe around my hand.

"This is so uncool." Soul said and I charged towards one of the Cloud Guards.

I brought Soul down at a diagonal angle, slicing the guard in half before plunging the end of the pole into another cloud figure. Round orbs of light shot past me, hitting a guard right through the centre. I pulled my scythe from the current Cloud Guard and watched as Kid fired shots from Liz and Patty who had changed into their twin pistol modes. They had shrunken down to the size of toy guns but were still as powerful.

Tsubaki stood in the background, holding the still unconscious Blackstar. He had a small line of drool running down his chin, sending a shiver up my spine.

I plunged my scythe through another guard before dropping to the floor, sweeping my leg around. I knocked over three Cloud Guards, letting Akuma slice them to pieces while I slashed five more.

Kid finished off the last Cloud Guard with two shots, one through the chest and the other through the head. Symmetrically.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead with my sleeve, letting out a yawn.

"WAAH!" Blackstar suddenly sprang awake, looking around. "Where are we?"

Tsubaki laughed, patting his head in reassurance. "We're at our first destination."

Blackstar raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he was set back onto his feet.

"Where do we go now?" I asked Akuma who had gotten rid of his tail, wings and horns.

"In here." He pushed open the fluffy white gates, leading us across the far land of colourful clouds towards the castle.

"I thought you said that you had no business with the Queen." I said as we all stood outside the giant cloud castle.

"We don't, but we need to get to the top of the castle; onto the roof. That is where the morning star links up and will take us to the next destination." Akuma replied, pointing at the very tall building.

"But how do we get up there?"

"I can fly, you can't." He unfolded his wings with a smirk.

"Can't you fly us all up there one at a time?" I suggested.

Akuma shook his head. "There is an invisible shield surrounding the roof of the castle. It only allows each person to enter and exit once so I would only be able to take up one person. And we can't enter through the castle since the Queen will have my head..." He trailed off. "But I guess it is time to say goodbye to your friends since I will be carrying you."

"Don't be horrible." I rolled my eyes, looking around to see if there was anything that could fly. "I will find something than can take us all up there." I twirled my hair around my index finger.

"Look Maka-chan," Saria tugged my shirt. "There are horses!"

I followed her finger to a cluster of white horses with fluffy white cloud manes and tails. They were eating the cloud, flapping their large cloud-like wings. "THEY HAVE WINGS!" I gasped, running over to the horses.

"Maka!" Soul yelled but I carried on towards the mammals.

A flash of blue and white made me jump as one of the mammals stopped in front of me, stopping my sprint. It was one of the white horses. But its mane and tail were different, the white was replaced by blue and the tips of the wings were tinted with the same colour.

"Nice horse?" I said as it breathed in my face, blowing my hair back.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 26th August 2012

**Symm:** Thanks for the ideas **yuuki24688**, it really helped. And don't worry, there IS dialogue today :D Oh! Oh! Would it be a bother if I asked you all this? My friend **MakaAlbarn888** is in need of reviews so could you please read her Maka in Wonderland story? It's really good ^_^ Also, my other friend **Yukiru2012** has a few stories and I'd think he would appreciate it if he had more reviews too! SO please check out both of their stories! THANK YOU XX

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**yuuki56, InTheShadowOfHeros, yuuki24688,**

**Gir01298, Buyo123, innocentanimefan!**

XXX

**Patty: IT'S A HORSE WITH WINGS!**

**Symm: *jumps* Kami, you scared me to death.**

**Blackstar: You worthless human. This Godly figure doesn't jump at anything-**

**Saria: SHUT THE HELL UP! *punches him across the face***

**Symm: *laughs* I love it when you two fight ^o^**

**Soul: But how come Patty and Blackstar are here?**

**Patty: We have licences!**

**Blackstar: ...y-yep!**

**Saria: DIE YOU UNGODLY FREAK! *continues to punch him until he passes out***

**Maka: ...**

**Symm: Can I see your licence please?**

**Patty: Of course! *hands over licence***

**Symm: *five minutes later* THIS IS A FAKE!**

**Patty: Oops? *giggles***

**Symm: GET OUT OF HERE!**

**Patty: Aye sir! *drags Blackstar with her***

**Maka: Y-You better come back-**

**Soul: Or I'll take your Soul!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Haha..." I took a step back.

A glint shone across its bright blue eyes as they began to slant upwards.

"C-Can I ask a favour of you?" I took another step back.

The horse cocked its head to the side, giving me a strange look.

"Is that a yes?" I laughed nervously, rubbing my arms.

The horse dug its back leg into the cloud beneath, the sort of thing a bull would do when it's...angered...It's angry!

I swiveled on the spot before sprinting for my life back to the others, the blue and white horse following. "Ahhh!" I ducked as it jumped over me, skidding across the cloud before coming to a stop. "P-Please don't hurt me!" I panicked, backing away.

The horse ran into a sprint, not giving me enough time to turn around or run. Seconds later its face was inches away from mine when it slightly knocked its head forward, sending me falling backwards to the ground.

"Ow!" I rubbed my head, glaring at the horse.

It let out a loud neigh, as if laughing at my pain.

"Thanks I suppose-" I was cut off when the oxygen in my system disappeared. I looked down to find the horse standing on my stomach with _both_ of its front feet. "O-Ow! Get off you f-fat horse!" I squirmed under its weight but couldn't get it off.

The horse let out an annoyed growl, showing its large white teeth before removing its legs.

"Thank you," I took in a big breath; thankful for the sweet oxygen in the air.

I stood up and flicked the horse's head, getting a glare from the beast.

The horse let out a noise towards the other horses who looked up. They all nodded before running over to Akuma and the babies. The white cloud horses knelt, allowing everyone to climb onto them.

Soul and Blackstar hopped onto the first horse while Akuma flew up to the rooftop, soon being followed by them.

Crona and Saria got onto the second horse and headed to the rooftop while Tsubaki and Liz climbed onto the third horse.

Kid and Patty were already up in the air on the last horse and began to make their way to the roof where Tsubaki and Liz soon followed after.

The white horse in front of me with the blue cloud mane and tail lifted a silver eyebrow.

I've been wondering...are you a girl or boy?" I asked as it ducked its head.

It glared up at me as if it was outraged with my question. It fluttered its long white eyelashes before head butting my waist, grabbing onto my top with its teeth and slinging me over its head.

"You're a girl," I told her as I landed on her back.

She nodded her head and I gripped onto her blue mane as she flapped her wings and took flight.

We reached the rooftop as the sky glowed. A large bright star moved across the sky, stopping above us. A long beam of light shone down onto us as the horses all ducked.

I climbed off the white and blue horse, patting her head as Akuma pushed my friends towards the beam.

"This will take us to the next destination." Akuma told me. "The beam will take us." He pushed Soul towards the beam.

He began to float up through the beam of light before his body was a blur. He shot upwards and disappeared as Saria and Crona were pushed in next.

"Thank you for your help." I ruffled the horse's mane. "You know what? I think I'm going to call you Cloud." I giggled, watching as the rest of the babies shot up through the beam.

"Maka, come on!" Akuma dragged me away from the horse.

"Bye Cloud!"

I felt my body being pulled up through the beam as Akuma folded his wings back, holding onto my wrist as we floated upwards.

Cloud let out a neigh, sending the other horses away as she took a hesitant step towards the beam.

"Cloud?"

The horse did a small jump before running towards the beam. She entered through the light, beginning to hover up to us.

"Y-You want to come along!?"

Cloud nodded her head.

"Great!"

Akuma shook his head at the thought of another companion. We shot up through the beam, soon followed by Cloud.

My feet touched the ground as we landed at our next destination.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 29th August 2012

**Symm:** Sorry it's so short, but I've gone over the earlier chapters of this story and have checked them for spelling mistakes and that. So they're perfect now! That's why this chapter is so short...OH! My friend **blademoon7 **is in need of some reviews so can you PLEASE read their stories! They are really good, especially their Hunger Games fic. Please read them, they deserve to be read! Thank you :) Also, thanks for the Cloud idea **buyo123!**

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Buyo123, sugarpie123, innocentanimefan, Gir01298!**

XXX

**Saria: *Eats a sandwich***

**Symm: What have you got there..?**

**Saria: Food.**

**Symm: Where did you get it from? *eyes the sandwich***

**Saria: My owner Gir01298 gave it to me. *takes another bite***

**Symm: *GRUMBLE* ...GIVE ME SOME!**

**Saria: NO! *Tries to scoff down the sandwich***

**Symm: GIVE! *Chokes Saria until she coughs up the food***

**Saria: AAH I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS! *Punches Symm in the face and knocks her out* Whew...**

**Maka: ...You better come back-**

**Soul: Or I'll take your Soul!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Where are we?" I asked as the beam above us cut off.

"We are at the Nastro Tochi, the twisted city that lies between Earth and Space." Akuma replied as Cloud landed next to me.

"What do you mean by twisted?" I replied, feeling my sleeve being lifted. I looked behind to find Cloud nibbling on my top; but I swatted her away before turning back to the Akuma. "Say?" I prompted him.

"By twisted, I mean that everything is wierd. Some of the objects such as plants change their appearance from time to time, some of the paths even change their courses." He replied, scratching his head.

"Look at this!" Saria giggled, poking a black and white flower. The petals were curled at the ends with yellow glowing balls in the middle of it.

"Don't touch it!" Akuma grabbed the girl just as a giant mouth opened on the flower. It showed its razor-sharp teeth and tried to bite her hand, but Akuma swiped his claw across its stem; cutting of the head.

"Wow!" Blackstar ran up to the flower, kicking the chopped off head.

"W-What was that!?" Saria yelled, squirming out of Akuma's grip and running behind Cloud.

"It was a flesh-eating Cumba. They pretend to be pretty flowers which draw in their prey, once they're close enough they grab onto their hand and pull them in before devouring them." Akuma laughed, kicking a random blue rock.

I looked around to see what we were dealing with. All around us were fields filled with different arrangements of flowers and trees, coming in different shapes and sizes. Some of the trees had yellow trunks with orange leaves while others looked the normal brown and green.

A path ran under our feet leading past a house further on ahead before stretching off into the distance. The sky was pitch black but was easy to see through since it wasn't actually dark down here. Planets and stars shone above in the black sky, showing that Space really was above us.

"So where do we go?" I asked the Devil, watching as Cloud allowed Tsubaki and Liz to climb onto her back.

"We follow this road I suspect." He pointed forward to the path.

"OK! Come on everyone, head towards that little house beside the path!" I told them.

Cloud extended her wings and took flight, doing loops and turns in the sky with the girls on her back, slowly making her way towards the house.

Blackstar and Saria raced each other towards the cottage while Crona scurried after them, trying to keep up.

"Patty..." I heard Kid say to her as they walked slightly in front.

"Yes Kid-kun?" Patty answered.

"I-I have started to feel connected towards you...l-like we are meant to be together." Kid stumbled with his words, a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

"LOOK! THAT FLOWER LOOKS LIKE A GIRAFFE!" Patty pointed at the giraffe-like flower, blanking Kid out.

"Yes it does!" Kid replied with a smiled. "B-But getting back to my question. I was wondering...would you go out with me?" His blush deepened as my eyes widened at his question.

Patty turned around, puffing her cheeks as a thick blush spreaded across them. "YES~" She squealed, pouncing on the boy. Patty kissed him, hugging him tightly.

"Aww!" I cried, happy they were going out.

"Hey Maka," Soul tugged my sleeve.

"Yes?" I looked down at the boy who was somehow holding my hand.

"How long will it take us to get to the stars?" He asked, looking at the planets above us.

"I haven't got a clue, sorry Soul." I patted his head as we arrived at the house.

"What brings you out here children?" An old man said, appearing from the doorway of the grey wooden house.

"We are on a mission to save Akuma's sister!" Saria huffed, leaning on her knees to catch her breath.

"Don't tell a random old man that!" Akuma yelled.

"Sorry," Saria stared at the ground, standing upright.

"My name is Tortimer and I am a Knoledgier." The old man said, doing a slight bow.

"Hello Tortimer," I bowed back. A Knoledgier? Never heard of that before.

"Did you know," Tortimer began; "in meteorology, a cloud is a visible mass of liquid droplets or frozen crystals made of water or various chemicals suspended in the atmosphere above the surface of a planetary body. These suspended particles are also known as aerosols."

"Um, that's cool...I suppose?" I said as all the unfamiliar words he had just spoken rebounded in my mind, confusing me.

"Look old man, we just want to know where this path goes." Akuma told him straight, giving him a glare.

"Clouds in earth's atmosphere are studied in the cloud physics branch of meteorology." Tortimer ignored him as he carried on with his fact. "Two processes, possibly acting together, can lead to air becoming saturated: cooling the air or adding water vapor to the air. In general, precipitation will fall to the surface; an exception is virga, which evaporates before reaching the surface."

"Stupid old man," Akuma stalked off down the path, the children following.

Cloud was still in the air with Tsubaki and Liz on her back. When she saw Akuma moving on she flew along, following the annoyed devil.

"T-Thank you for your...knowledge?" I said to Tortimer before hurrying after Akuma. But what I couldn't help but notice at that moment was the smirk on the old mans face as we neared the end of the path.

"What is that?" Soul said blankly, staring at the large mechanical object in front of us.

"I think it's part of a bridge..." I trailed off.

"Look here," Akuma drew my attention to a square box.

I poked the screen on the box, watching as it lit up. A large metallic machine appeared out of thin air next to the square box, surprising me. On the screen it read, '_A living tribute must be placed here. No one passes unless a living tribute is placed.'_

"A living tribute?" I said aloud.

"The bridge will only lower if one of us sits on the machine next to it. That person will then be frozen with magical ice, allowing the rest of the team to move on." Akuma explained.

"W-What!?" Liz yelled as Cloud landed behind us, letting the two girls slide off her back.

"I'll do it," Tsubaki suddenly said.

"You can't! We can work our way around this somehow-"

Akuma cut me off with his hand. "There is _no_ way around this. A barrier sits around the entrance of the bridge so a live tribute must be frozen for the machine to work. Don't worry, on the way back everyone will be unfrozen and teleported to your current location at that time."

I shook my head. "It still isn't right."

"Don't worry, I'll only be frozen for a while. It's not as if I'm dying," Tsubaki laughed. She sat down on the padded circle of the machine which appeared earlier, crossing her legs so they would fit inside. The metal plate underneath her sunk down slightly, making a small clicking noise. A screen of ice began to move over her skin before freezing her whole, allowing the bridge to set.

"Are there more of these along the way?" I asked the Devil, letting my expressions show.

"Yes, many more." He eyed my friends before making his way across the bridge.

I began to follow after him but stopped, noticing the kids staring at the frozen Tsubaki. "Don't worry, she'll be fine." I told them, feeling a small tear slip down my cheek.

"But what if someone takes her?" Crona asked.

"No one can take her." I told him just as a small quiet thump went off.

"Look!" Patty said, pointing at a small hole in the machine.

In the hole was a clear bracelet and a single black bead. I reached for the bracelet and bead, finding a small '_T'_ engraved on the bead. "I'm guessing this will let me free Tsubaki! See!? Only I can get her out of the ice so there is nothing to worry about." I fastened the bracelet around my wrist and attached the bead onto it. "Come on then." I smiled, pushing them all along.

Soul pulled Saria and Crona along with him over the bridge, catching up with Akuma.

Blackstar stood in front of Tsubaki, looking at her closed eyes.

I told Cloud to move the kids along, asking her to leave Blackstar to me. She nodded her large white head and nudged Kid and Patty along the bridge; the young lovers holding hands. Cloud grabbed Liz by the back of her shirt and slung her on her back, letting the girl hold onto her mane for support.

"You OK Blackstar?" I asked the boy, bending down to his level.

He shook his head; tears running down his cheeks. "This is stupid," he ran and cried into my shirt.

My smile faded as my own tears fell, holding onto him. I hugged him back before picking him up and carrying him across the bridge. "Shh, it's OK. She'll be back in no time." I patted his head, following behind the others.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 30th August 2012

**Symm:** It's a new side of Blackstar O.O I've never seen him cry until now, it's so sad! Ahem, I'm quite proud of this chapter since it is longer than the earlier chapters. The information about clouds is all real! My friend **yuuki24688** told me to research Clouds for some ideas for my story and this is what I came up with! So thank you for the advice!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**TiffaChan, FrozenXlll'sFire, innocentanimefan,**

**yuuki24688, Buyo123, Gir01298!**

XXX

**Saria: Guess what guys!**

**Maka&Soul&Symm: What?**

**Saria: My owner Gir01298 gave me cookies to share with you!**

**Symm: C-Cookies..?**

**Saria: *Nods* Here you go *hands over a cookie***

**Symm COOKIE! *gobbles the cookie down whole***

**Saria: ...H-Here is your cookie *Hands one to Soul and Maka***

**Maka: Mmm *nibbles on her cookie***

**Soul: I can't believe we're getting free food!**

**Symm: Well, *holds up ice pack* I have a drink to help my cookie go down!**

**Saria: How are you supposed to drink-**

**Symm: *Throws all the ice cubes down her throat and swallows***

**Maka: I don't think you should give her any more ice packs to Symm Gir01298...**

**Soul: You better come back-**

**Saria: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Symm: BRAIN FREEZE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

We walked across the long bridge in silence. Blackstar was still holding onto me, his face hidden in my tear-stained top. His eyes were red and swollen from all the crying he had done; his face a pale white. "You OK?" I asked him through the silence, rubbing his back in a soothing way.

"Why did Tsubaki have to go? It's not fair, she is _this_ Gods Goddess." He sniffed, rubbing his cheeks.

"I know, but maybe she thought that she wouldn't be able to help?"

Blackstar scoffed, tightening his hands on my shoulder. "She is more help than you."

I ignored his comment, knowing it was his mixed emotions speaking at the moment; not his true self. "I know, I'm sorry," I rested my head on his little shoulder.

"She sacrificed herself for everyone."

I nodded, looking over the bridge. "Hey, Akuma!" I shouted to the Devil who seemed to be humming a song to himself.

His song cut off when he looked back to see what I wanted.

"How long is this bridge?" I asked, running up to him.

"Not very long," he stated.

"When does it end?" I changed my question, hoping he would extend further with his answer.

"Now." He sighed, pointing at the large concrete wall blocking the end of the bridge.

"C-Can't we climb over it or something?" I peered up, finding it reaching all the way up to Space above us.

"No, it reaches above Space and our course doesn't go that way. It's down there," he pointed over the edge of the bridge at the river of blue water flowing underneath us.

"B-But it's so far down..." I trailed off. The river was very far down, looking like a tiny stream from above here. "Won't it be dangerous? I mean," I took a calming breath. "What if there are rocks? We would be dead in seconds if they touched us!"

Akuma shook his head, "There are no rocks. Just water."

I sighed. "I hope your right." I turned my attention to the children. "Hey everyone," I put Blackstar down but he hid his face in my legs; hiding from everyone. "A-Anyway, Akuma said that we'll need to stop here. Look over the bridge," I told them.

They did as I instructed, peering their little heads through the gaps in the bridge; gaping at the distance between us and the river.

What about the river?" Saria asked, giving me a puzzled look.

"Akuma? You tell them." I glanced at the Devil, waiting for his explanation.

"Jeez, OK. The river flows down to the Mariposa Sea which is our next destination. The only way of getting there is to let the river's water take you down-stream. Their will be another sectioned off part to the river where the water will be a dark blue, _do not_ get carried around that way; it will take you down the waterfall. It will still take you to the Mariposa Sea, but will more likely kill you than anything." Akuma said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"D-Do we really have to go down that way?" Liz shivered, gripping the ropes underneath the wooden banister on the edge of the bridge.

"Yes unfortunately," I gulped. "I don't like it as much as you Liz, but if it's the only way down then so be it."

Liz shook her head, releasing the rope. "Hate heights," she slowly crept away from the bridge.

"Me too," I whispered so low that Blackstar was probably the only one able to hear.

"You're afraid of heights?" He questioned, stepping away from my legs.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone." I giggled, ruffling his blue hair.

Blackstar smiled, finally showing the first expression on his face. "Right!" He sniffled, wiping away his tears. "Let's go get us some Mariposa Sea!" He pulled his hair back, standing on the edge of the bridge; next to the rail.

"Hang on sport, let me go first." Akuma placed his hand in front of Blackstar. "I'll see you all down there then." And with that, he was already jumping over the rail; falling down to the far away river.

"Right, who wants to go next?" I laughed nervously, looking around for any volunteers.

"I will go! This GODLY FIGURE will beat that Devil to the finish!" Blackstar said, squeezing through the gaps in the rail before diving off the edge. There was a faint splash below when he made contact with the water but that was the last we saw of him since he was already swimming full-force down the river.

"Trust Blackstar," I giggled.

"We'll go next!" Patty squealed, holding hands with Kid. "This will be like a mad water-ride!" She bounced on the spot, swinging hers and Kids linked arms.

"OK, you two be careful." I told them as they squeezed through the gaps on the rail, just like Blackstar did. "Watch Patty, you know what she's like." I tapped Kids shoulder.

"OK." He nodded before pulling Patty off the bridge with him.

"Great, so the love birds go together; forgetting about their other partner." Liz groaned, slapping her hand to her face.

"Are you going Liz?" I asked her, watching her peer over the edge.

"N-Not yet." She shook her head. "OK. So, which of you is going next then? Soul, Saria, or Crona?" I asked.

"Me and Crona will go together!" Saria pulled the shivering Crona towards the drop.

"B-But I don't want to go this way," Crona stuttered.

"It's OK! We'll be fine! You can swim right?" She giggled, yanking him down to the river with her.

"BUT I-I CAN'T S-SWIM!" Crona yelled, causing me to let out a giggle.

"You going next Soul?" I asked my partner who grinned up at me.

"Yeah, I'll take Liz down with me since she'll be a bit of a hassle." Now that got a glare from her.

"I-I can go on my own," she took a hesitant step towards the rail.

"I would go down now if I were you. The bridge will wobble when I have to go down. I'm not small like you which allows you to fit through the gaps in the rail, but since I'm my normal size the rail reaches to my waist. Which means I'll have to climb over the rail before actually jumping off." I sighed, scratching my head.

Liz's eyes widened at the thought of the bridge wobbling so quickly ran to the edge before jumping off. She let out a scream as she fell, going under the water. She was still screaming when she came out of the water, being carried down the river.

"You to Soul," I pushed him towards the edge.

"Fine, see you down there OK?" He smirked, giving my hand a squeeze before jumping off the edge.

"Right, it's your turn now Maka. You can do this!" I slowly brought my leg up, placing it down carefully on the other side of the rail; right on the edge. I grabbed the rope to steady myself before bringing my other leg over. I slowly turned around so that my back was against the rope, taking in a deep breath.

"Come on Maka. Just jump or something to get it over with." I growled at myself, watching the smooth flowing water below. "Right, go!" I leant forward but my arms and legs wouldn't move so I ended up twisting slightly, my eyes widening at the different angle of the drop. "G-Go back up!" I quickly shoved my back against the rope, pulling myself up-right.

I calmed myself by taking in deep soothing breaths. I carefully released my hands from the rope, one finger at a time before I was free. Releasing all of my thoughts, I threw my body off the bridge; arching my back before lining up my body into a dive. Heading straight for the water.

* * *

**Posting Date****:** 5th September 2012

**Symm:** I know I haven't updated in a while but that was because I had no energy to type. But then this idea popped into my head and I suddenly regained all of my energy! Also, sorry about leaving it like that...I wanted to type the rest up in the next chapter. I had to update as soon as possible anyway since **yuuki24688** and **MakaAlbarn888** are refusing to update their stories until I update one of mine. SO YOU TWO SHOULD UPDATE RIGHT THIS INSTANCE SINCE I'VE KEPT MY PART OF THE DEAL!

You should check out** yuuki24688**'s stories, they're really good! Her **To Trust** story which hasn't long been put up is really good, and it's one of those that keeps you on edge, wanting to know what happens next all the time :D Please check out her story, she would love some reviews!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**InTheShadowsOfHeros, coolfashion498, MakaAlbarn888,**

**sugarpie123, hpfan10101, innocentanimefan,**

**yuuki24688, Buyo123, Gir01298, Ironman7!**

XXX

**Symm: Hello everyone!**

**Maka: H-Hey, who's that?**

**Symm: OH! This is our new dialogue character as requested by **hpfan10101**! The new characters name is Kat!**

**Kat: Hiyaa guys!**

**Soul: Hey, so are you into Soul Eater or something?**

**Kat: *eyes widen* I LOVE SOUL EATER! *pounces on Soul***

**Maka: ...**

**Symm: Haha...Please come back-**

**Maka: O-Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Soul: Ow..**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

My body plunged through the smooth water, not making a single splash since my body was in perfect line. I felt my body sink down, further into the water and opened my eyes. There was a slight sting in the corner of my eyes when the water burned them before they quickly recovered, getting used to the water in the short few seconds. My lungs pounded in my chest, begging for oxygen.

I broke through the surface of the water before taking in a deep breath.

The river was quite wide and flowed downwards, the small current slightly pulling me with it. I let my body float in the water, letting the current take me down-stream. On the parts of water where the sun was shining, small rays of silver would reflect off into different directions like thin pieces of string. The water was a light colour, barely blue as it began to make its way towards a clear white.

My feet couldn't touch the bottom of the river bed since it was deep so I settled to kicking my legs lazily underneath, just keeping me afloat. After a while the river began to change its current. It wove off into different directions as a clear blue stream shot off left while a dark blue one went right.

"Akuma said that the dark blue section was a no-go, so the clear blue it is!" I began to kick my legs, bringing my arms around to my chest. My feet splashed the water behind as I headed for the river on the left and I brung my arms back into my chest in continuous circles.

Just when I brought my leg forward in a stepping motion it banged against a hard object underwater, causing me to gasp as it knocked off my shoe and sock. My foot began to spasm as red liquid floated to the surface of the water. My eyes widened when I brought my right foot in front of me above the water, focusing on the long deep cut on my foot.

It started near my ankle, slicing down over the curve and ending underneath on the soft padding of my foot. There is no way I'll be able to walk on this!

I quickly swam over to the clear blue river, finding the current much more forceful. I was suddenly washed away from the section, since my right foot was unusable. My body flopped back as the current pushed me down the dark blue river, going further away from the clear blue one. "Damn!" I tried to swim against the current but with only one working foot I wasn't strong enough.

I let out a yelp as my back crashed into a large sharp rock, more red liquid pouring into the water. My shirt ripped back, nearly falling off as I was thrown through the rough course of the river, choking on the water that splashed into my mouth.

I was suddenly pulled under when the current sloshed against the sharp out-sticking rocks that rose from the ground; the base of the river narrowing. My foot felt numb and I couldn't move it, leaving my left leg lonesome. Either way I'll be arriving at the Mariposa sea so it shouldn't be that bad right?

"W-Wait," I remembered what Akuma had said about the course. "There is a waterfall at the end of it that I am not likely to survive..." My eyes widened at the sentence, a loud crashing noise coming up ahead. I turned my head to the end of the river, finding it suddenly dropping down. It's the waterfall.

My instincts kicked in, telling me to swim as fast as I could away from the waterfall. Using my arms and left leg, I began to swim against the current. But my body was thrown back and I lost the distance I had reached.

A large rock knocked into my hip, tearing the fabric and skin. My arms automatically reached out, gripping onto the wet rock as me legs were pushed back; floating behind me. I tried to move away from the strong current but with the water moving all around it wasn't possible.

A sudden wave of water exploded my way, pulling me from the rock. My palms scraped against the jagged rock, stretching the skin. I was tossed back with the water as my body suddenly felt weightless. It was if I was floating in mid-air, only for a few seconds, before heavy water pounded over me; pushing my body down with it.

I couldn't scream or cry out for help since the water was all around me as I fell down the waterfall, hitting rocks and broken twigs on the way down. My body was thrown away from the waterfall and plummeted down through the surface of the water, sinking to the bottom as the water stung my back and foot.

My eyes snapped open as my mouth gaped open, gasping for air. I struggled towards the surface, fighting for the air in my lungs.

I broke through and gulped in the fresh air, grabbing onto the side of a banking. I pulled myself up and crawled as far away from the water I could get before collapsing to the ground, taking in deep breaths.

I coughed, spluttering out the water from my lungs and throat. I was soaked to the bone, the cool air sending shivers through my bones. "W-Why," I coughed. "Is it always me that gets into trouble?" I gripped the grass, feeling the blood drip from my foot and back. My palms were bleeding themselves, staining the light green grass.

"M-Maka!?"

* * *

**Posting Date:** 6th September 2012

**Symm:** Oh, who is the person who found Maka-chan!? Tune in to find out! That sounds like something off a radio station O.o Anywho, please review, fav, or follow if you already haven't. The next chapter will be up either tomorrow or Saturday. But if it isn't then it will probably be up Sunday since I need to type up a chap for VM and LA.

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**InTheShadowsOfHeros, coolfashion498, sugarpie123,**

**Black Star, Gir01298, Buyo123!**

**Black Star: Haha, love the mini dialogue! Thanks for the review ^o^**

XXX

**Symm: I'm so glad it's Friday tomorrow.**

**Kat: What lessons have you got?**

**Symm: Triple Psychology and then triple Art. It will be a long day since I have a boring teacher for Psychology -.-**

**Maka: Gosh, that's a lot of lessons in one day.**

**Soul: Should have seen what she had yesterday! Her timetable went:**

**Biology**

**English**

**BREAK**

**Maths**

**Maths**

**Chemistry**

**LUNCH**

**English**

**Kat&Maka: Tough O.O**

**Symm: You better come back-**

**Saria: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Excalibur: FOOL!**

**Symm: OMFG! RUN EVERYONE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"C-Crona..?" I choked, feeling the water drip down my face.

"What happened!?" He cried, bending beside me.

"I was pushed through the dark-blue river and fell down the waterfall. I can't really...move right now." I sighed, feeling my energy drain.

"O-OK, I'll go get help!" He ran back the way he came.

My head slumped to the ground and trickles of blood ran down my arms and legs. I closed my eyes, letting the grass tickle my face as the water trickled down it. I breathed heavily into the grass, trying to ignore the pain from my back and foot.

Heavy footsteps caught my attention. I raised my head, opening my eyes as Akuma and Crona rounded the corner.

"Maka!" The Devil ran towards me when he saw the state of my body, placing his hands on back.

I let out a yelp from the pressure he put on my back, causing more blood to run down.

"You're bleeding!" He pulled his hands away, watching my blood drip from his fingers. His eyes suddenly flashed red, sending a shiver through my body as his horns sprouted from his head.

"A-Akuma?" I whispered, trying to get up.

"Sorry," he shook his head and his eyes turned back to normal as he wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Crona, you go tell everyone what has happened. We'll be with you in a minute." Akuma told the shaking child who nodded his head before hurrying away. "And tell Cloud to meet us!"

Crona disappeared around the corner and the sound of falling water filled my ears.

"What happened?" He asked sternly, looking me in the eye.

"I fell down the waterfall," I mumbled into the ground.

"OK, this is not good." He pulled me up, causing me to cry out in pain from the sudden movement. It felt like my spine had been ripped out when he moved me, making my breath come out in short rasps.

"You really are in pain, huh?" His eyes had a small ounce of sadness to them.

I nodded my head, unable to answer since my throat was burning.

"OK, I can heal you." Akuma straightened his back, still holding me. "But it won't last for long since my healing powers are meant for torture."

I gave him a confused look, wanting him to explain further.

"Since I'm the Devil, my powers are meant to hurt people. I would torture my victims and then use my powers to heal them so I could torture them some more before their earlier wounds reopened." He smirked, showing off his white teeth.

I gave him a disgusted look, not even wanting to picture the scene. "So your saying that my wounds can be healed for a short while, but will reopen?" I asked him.

"Yes," he placed me on my feet but I winced from the pain; knowing that the blood was still oozing from the large cut on my foot. Noticing my pained expression Akuma quickly lifted me up, my feet dangling above the ground. "I'll heal your wounds." He said but I held up my hand, stopping his movements.

"C-Can you take me to the water first? I want to see how bad it is..." I trailed off.

Akuma nodded and carried me over towards the water.

I gasped at my reflection. My foot was dripping with blood as the long cut down the side of it was very deep. My legs and arms were battered from the fall, small yellow bruises forming on my pale skin. Multiple cuts plastered my back, some infected with dirt while others still bled; there were darker bruises on my exposed shoulders.

My top was completely ruined, nearly falling off my small frame. It dipped down, just covering my chest but hung low at the back, stopping by my waist. My hip was in pain since the material of my trousers had ripped from bumping into that rock, the skin underneath all scraped. My palms hurt from where the skin had been torn and scraped, small patches of dried blood over them.

"I look a mess," I coughed into my hand. I widened my eyes when I noticed the blood stain on my hand, the taste still in my mouth. I wiped my hand on what was left of my trousers, hoping Akuma hadn't seen it. "Y-You can heal me now," I bowed my head.

"OK," he knelt down and laid me on over his knees; my stomach facing down.

A sharp pain came when he slid his hands gently over my back, his palms spread out wide. A sudden heat radiated off my back where his hands were as my body began to tingle. The dry blood over my hands and body had disappeared and my skin gained its normal colour. My back wasn't painful anymore and I could flex my foot properly.

"All done," Akuma pulled me up and I stood firmly on my feet; no pain at all. "OK, we need to get back to the others." He said and I started to walk when his hand stopped me.

"What?"

"You can't move too much otherwise your wounds will open quicker." Akuma told me, pushing me back against a firm body.

I looked behind to find Cloud staring down at me with her wondering blue eyes, swishing her tail back and forth. "Cloud!" I smiled, patting her long nose.

She let out a neigh before grabbing the back of my trousers and slinging me on her back.

"I can walk on my own!" I moaned but Akuma gave me an _oh-no-your-not_ look. I sighed, grabbing onto the white horses blue mane. We strolled carefully around the corner towards the children.

They all looked at me with concern in their eyes, not a single smile in sight.

"I'm fine! Nothing to worry about," I smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"T-That's good!" Liz smiled back.

"Akuma healed my wounds for me." I giggled, leaning further into Clouds mane.

"I'm just glad your OK." Soul showed off teeth with a smirk.

"Me too, sharky." I grinned as we all began to make our way to the beach. The sand was a pale yellow and had small tints of white stone dotted around it every now and then. Small patches of green seaweed filled the edge of the beach and small twigs and pebbles began to wash up on the sand. The water was a clear blue; white edges to the waves as they rose and tumbled.

"The water looks so pretty!" I squealed, watching as more seaweed washed up along the beach.

"So where do we go from here?" Liz asked looking around for an entrance.

"That way," Akuma pointed at the sea.

"So we're swimming?" Kid asked, placing his arm around Patty's shoulders.

"Yay! Patty loves swimming~" She giggled.

"No, we're going _under_ the water." Akuma corrected the couple.

"But we'll d-drown!" Crona cried, clutching onto Saria's arm.

"Not if we eat the seaweed." The Devil smirked.

"The seaweed?" I asked.

"It allows us to breath underwater for a limited time. By the looks of it, we'll only get half an hour before needing some more." He replied, picking up a handful of the stuff.

"Only half an hour?" I sighed.

"Come on then everyone, take a bit otherwise you'll drown." Akuma handed us each a piece of the slippery plant.

I popped it into my mouth and chewed, almost grimacing. It was slimy and stuck to my teeth, the salt water took over my sense of taste. "Eww," I groaned; swallowing.

"It's horrid!" Saria and Soul yelled in unison while Liz almost fainted from the taste.

"My mouth has gone dry," Kid moaned.

Patty slurped hers down without a complaint and Crona nearly choked to death.

"Here you go Cloud," I handed her a piece. A look of disgust flickered across her face while she ate it and she stuck her salty tongue out.

Blackstar scoffed his down without a complaint as well and once Akuma had eaten his, we headed for the sea.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 15th September 2012

**Symm:** Sorry it's been a few days since the last update, but it is finally here now :D It is currently 11:20pm and I managed to update Locked Away earlier. My mind is blank and I am ready for bed! My friend **MakaAlbarn888** is sleeping over tonight and we are in our sleeping bags downstairs in the living room XD It is so dark, but my netbook screen is so bright! I'm blinded O.O

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**MakaAlbarn888, Bookgal7, hpfan10101,**

**Buyo123, books4sam71, coolfashion498,**

**yuuki24688, innocentanimefan, Gir01298!**

**Bookgal7: Sorry for the wait, but it is finally updated! Also thanks for the review :P The next chapter will be up soon!**

XXX

**Symm: I-Is he gone..?**

**Saria: Is who gone?**

**Symm: *jumps* Y-You scared me!**

**Saria: Oops, sorry Symm-chan *giggles***

**Soul: I can't believe he found ****us.**

**Kat: Who is this person?**

**Symm: He who shall not be named-**

**Soul: Excalibur**

**Symm: I SAID HIS NAME WILL NOT BE SPOKEN!**

**Soul: Sorry...**

**Symm: Anyway, he is the most annoying person alive. He will bore you to DEATH!**

**Saria: ...I don't want to meet this person-**

**Excalibur: FOOL!**

**Everyone: AHHHHHH!**

**Soul: Y-You better come back-**

**Saria: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Excalibur: Did you know my story started in the 12th century-**

**Symm: CUT THE CRAP!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"Maka, just stick your head under the water already." Akuma groaned while my friends swam around the ocean below.

I shook my head, keeping my self afloat by kicking my legs back and forth. "I'm not ready yet! What if my seaweed doesn't work?" I cried, looking at the blurred water below.

"If you don't hurry up then the seaweed _will_ run out! Now hurry up," he made a grab for me but ended up going under water.

"Haha, missed me-"

A large hoofed foot collided with the top of my head, pushing me under. I choked on the water that entered my lungs, making my throat sore. I took in a deep breath, surprised at how my body functioned so easily under the water. I rubbed my head, looking up to find Cloud smirking down at me. "That really hurt!" I pinched her leg, making her growl.

"Right, now hurry up Maka." Akuma grumbled before swimming off.

I looked around the ocean floor in wonder, watching as small schouls of fish swam by. Pretty coloured coral lay beneath, inching inwards slightly when a sea-creature swam past. Different types of shells lay on the sandy layer below us while small bits of seaweed sprouted from between the tiny grains. "Akuma! Why don't we take some of that seaweed with us?" I asked the Devil, swimming behind him while the kids swam slightly ahead.

"We can't." He simply said.

"Why not?" I mumbled, feeling slightly depressed. It was only a suggestive thought. There's no need for him to cut me straight off.

"The seaweed we need is dark green, that is too light." He replied, giving me a grin.

OK!" I said, grabbing onto Clouds tail. She kicked her back legs as if to push me off, but I held my grip; not letting go of the shimmering tail.

Below us, I heard as yelp as Saria tripped over a pebble.

"Saria!" Crona caught the girl who was blushing madly. "You have to be more careful..."

Their faces were inches apart and Crona was attacked with a blush himself.

"T-Thanks," Saria whispered from her position in his arms.

"W-Will you go out with me!" Crona suddenly blurted, embarrassment filling his face.

"Yes! I've been waiting for you to ask for ages," Saria giggled pecking him on the cheek.

"Yay! We now have two couples on the trip!" I smiled, watching as they tried to get rid of their blushes.

"I'll put a timer up for us which will keep track of how long we can stay under," Akuma waved him hand in front of him.

Red numbers appeared in thin air, floating beside the Devil. The timer read 15:24.

"I thought you said that the we had half an hour!" Soul barked.

"We did, until Maka decided to take up our precious minutes as she dawdled on the surface," Akuma shot a glare my way.

"Well I'm sorry for being insecure!" I groaned, watching as we now had 14 minutes left. After a while of swimming, we decided to take a rest.

"I AM A FISHY!" Patty squealed as she followed a large sun fish before suddenly coming face to face with a wall made of shells. The fishes swam straight through but when I reached my hand out it came into contact with the shells.

"That's strange." I murmured, testing the wall again.

"Look," Saria pointed at the bowl full of seaweed behind the wall; holding hands with Crona. The wall was see-through on this part of the wall, only showing the dark green plant while the rest was blocked from the eye.

"How do we get to it?" Liz asked.

"It's another sign." Blackstar growled, squeezing his fists in anger. The sign read:

_'A tribute is required for the wall to vanish, the seaweed may also be taken if wished.'_

"This is sick," I punched the wall while everyone looked around at each other; wondering who would volunteer next.

"Isn't there another way around this?" Patty asked.

"No, the wall spreads out all across the ocean floor for miles long. We would run out of oxygen by the time we get to the end of it," Kid answered his girlfriend who sighed in disappointment.

"How much longer, Akuma?" I asked the Devil, feeling my throat suddenly close up.

"Only 7 minutes and 58 seconds left."

"I guess there's no other way around this, a tribute must be placed to for us to survive." Soul said.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 19th September 2012

**Symm:** Oooh, who is the volunteer!? You'll have to wait and see! It probably won't be that much of a surprise...but you'know XD Thanks for the help **sugarpie123**!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Dia8Buyo, MakaAlbarn888, innocentanimefan,**

**yuuki24688, hpfan10101, InTheShadowsOfHeros,**

**HOApercyjacksonHUNGERGAMES, dtksgirl, Asa Nakamura,**

**coolfashion498!**

**dtksgirk: Hey Dawn! Lol, I can see that you really are a fan of Kid, I'll pass on the cookies. Kid will kill me for ruining his face on them! Thanks for the review!**

XXX

**Symm: I'm tired and my legs are hurting.**

**Kat: What happened?**

**Symm: Well a few days ago I was walking across the bridge from school when a group of Year 11's pushed everyone. They were like really strong and I was pushed into the metal railings. My hands were all scraped and my right knee has a cut on it. I have two large green bruises on my left leg so it really hurts when I bend it T.T**

**Soul: Unlucky...**

**Saria: Does it hurt? *Pokes bruise***

**Symm OW! YES IT DOES!**

**Kat: Aww, we'll beat the crap out of them if we come across them!**

**Symm *smiles* Thank you guys!**

**Maka: You better come back-**

**Saria: Or I'll take your Soul!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"Liz! You cannot," I grabbed the girl by the shoulders; looking her dead in the eye. "I don't care if we can't go through, we'll just find another way."

Liz sighed, brushing off my grip.

"Jeez, why can't the horse be frozen?" Soul grumbled, getting an angry kick off Cloud.

"Maka, don't you want to get everyone back to normal?" Liz asked me. "By doing this it will get you all one step closer to Akuma's sister. Let me do this Maka," she pleaded.

"But-"

"Just let her do it." Blackstar growled, poking the shell-covered wall.

"We only have 2 minutes left." Akuma said.

"Fine," I sighed as Liz gave me a sad smile.

"Thank you," she hurried over to the seat covered with coral. Once she was seated on the colourful coral, a large bubble of ice began to make its way up her legs. "See you on the other side!" She smiled before being engulfed by the frozen bubble; a small bead falling from the coral.

I picked up the red bead representing Liz, clipping it on to the bracelet next to Tsubaki's. The shell wall became see-through and the bowl of seaweed sank to the ground.

"Hurry, everyone grab a piece!" Akuma commanded as the timer showed that we only had 10 seconds left.

I threw one of the pieces of seaweed down my throat, ignoring the horrible taste it gave off. The timer beeped just as Cloud; who had the last green plant, swallowed hers whole.

"Just in time," Akuma breathed wiping away the timer with his hand. "These will give us a few hours of breathing under here, the gleam on them extends the time limit."

I nodded, brushing my fingers over the two beads.

"Let's go guys," Soul said while the Devil took the lead.

We followed Akuma for miles past large boulders of rock and sunken ship wrecks until we came upon a large building. It was a large sea castle made out of broken rocks and seaweed, covered with small sparkly gems.

"Welcome to our kingdom," A woman said, appearing out of no where.

She had long blonde hair that flowed down to her waist, curling at the ends. A purple top covered with white shells stuck to her thin frame; a large white flower with flipped ends wedged into her golden locks. But what caught my attention was the purple shimmering tail covered with thousands of scales, replacing her legs.

"It's a mermaid!" Saria cried, eyes sparkling with delight while Crona shook with glee beside her.

"Where are we?" I asked the mermaid.

"You are at the centre of Mariposa!" She exclaimed, moving her arms around in an arc.

"Awesome!" I cried, watching as colourful fish swam past; twirling around in swirls and loops.

"If you would please follow me," the mermaid said flipping her tail and swimming forward. She twirled as she swam moving closer to the large sea castle.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked the mermaid, swimming closely behind her while the kids paddled behind.

"We're going to the castle, since every guest must first meet the King and Queen of Mariposa to get their pass." She replied, stopping outside the castle.

"What's wrong?" Akuma asked the water woman.

"There is a barrier around the castle. I must take you each across myself since humans cannot pass the barrier themselves," she grabbed Kid and Patty's hands; pulling them through the invisible barrier. Once Blackstar, Soul, Saria, Crona and Akuma were through the mermaid came to retrieve me.

She pulled me towards the barrier with a gentle tug and we entered through the invisible screen.

I was halfway through the barrier when a sudden pain came from my back. My eyes widened as the wound on my back reopened; having to bite my lip to stop myself from crying out.

"Are you OK?" The mermaid whispered as we came through the barrier.

"Y-Yes, just an old wound." I smiled, ignoring the pain. "I'll be fine," I released my grip on her hand before swimming over to Akuma. "My back wound has reopened." I gasped, feeling the blood seep from my injury. The crimson liquid began to show in the water before slowly fading away with the small ripples of air pockets in the sea.

"Don't worry, I'll take you to a healer once we have finished the business with the mermaid." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me with him as we set off towards the castle.

Large doors covered with coral and starfish stood at the front of the castle. They opened out, revealing a long passage leading inside.

"This way," the mermaid gestured for us to follow as she set off down the tunnel.

"I wonder what the King and Queen look like!" Patty smiled.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Saria said to the girl, still holding Crona's hand, swimming behind the mermaid. As we reached the end of the passage, two mermen hovered over to the sides; both holding spiralled trumpets.

They took in a deep breath before blowing through the thin tubes attached to the instruments which let out a loud welcoming sound. "May I present to you my majesty's, guests from the world above!" The merman on the right said when we arrived through the entrance.

"Welcome to my castle," a large man said from his seat in the middle of the room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, King Hachi. You too, Queen Hikari." Akuma bowed to the royal pair, taking me with him since I was still in his hold.

"Hachi, since they are land breathers why don't we bless them with the Sanso Makuso?" The Queen asked her husband, taking his hand.

"Hmm, I suppose it would make it easier for them." King Hachi replied.

"Um. Excuse me, but what is the Sanso Makuso?" I asked them, not knowing the meaning of their conversation.

"Oh, sorry child." Queen Hikari laughed. "Sanso Makuso translates to Oxygen Marks. King Hachi and I have the power to bless you with these special markings which will feed oxygen to your land bodies, keeping you alive down here for as long as you need it. But the markings will disappear when you surface."

"Thank you your majesties, it would be a great help and _honour_ to have you bless us." Akuma bowed his head, releasing me from his hold.

"Very well," King Hachi flipped his golden tail sending glimmers from his scales when the light reflecting from them. "Please follow my wife for the blessing, I am afraid that I must stay here for I have important matters to attend to." He lowered his head towards us, showing off the thin braid in his long white beard. His hair was the same colour and looked very soft to touch, falling down his bare chest.

"It was a pleasure to meet you King Hachi," Akuma bowed once again as the Queen stood from her position off her golden chair, matching the Kings.

"This way my friends," Queen Hikari swam towards a set of golden doors. The children followed after her while Akuma and I trailed behind, my wound slowing us down.

"And before I forget," the King said. "I give you permission to enter the rest of our sea!" His voice boomed through the room, causing some of the castle walls to shake.

"Thank you," I whispered before allowing Akuma to take me through the doors.

As we swam, I looked over the Queens appearance. She had a long silver tail with specks of gold at the tips of her fins, each scale holding their own sparkle. A thin white tube top covered her chest, covered in silver gems that shone when hit by the light. Her caramel hair made her stick out like a sore thumb and her deep black eyes looked like dark abysses that could suck you up at any moment. But she was so beautiful with her radiating skin.

"Queen Hikari!" The mermaid with the purple tail from before swam to her mistress. "The government are here! They wish to speak to you urgently," she huffed catching her breath. "You must hurry to them your majesty!"

Queen Hikari raised an eyebrow before sighing. "Of course," the Queen smiled before turning to us. "I am sorry for leaving you, but I shall get my daughter to take you to the blessing room. She has the same power the King and I have since she is royalty. Please excuse me," she bowed before swimming away with the other mermaid.

A few minutes later, a bubbly mermaid swam at us full speed with a large grin on her face. A small white crown with green gems hid slightly between her gorgeous blue curls which flowed down to her waist. "Hello!" She waved, looking at me with her wide green eyes. "My name is Akarui! I am the daughter of King Hachi and Queen Hikari, the Princess of Mariposa."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you!" I giggled. "My name is Maka and these are my friends," I moved my arm in a circle; including all of my classmates.

Akarui nodded her head, showing off her white starfish earrings. "Please follow me!"

We followed her through a few of the tunnels and finally arrived in a large room filled with chairs and mirrors.

"Everyone please take a seat, Cloud, you can stand in front of that mirror." She pointed at the far end.

"How do you know her name?" I pondered, not remembering if I told her.

"Oh, I can speak horse!" She smiled, "Since the horse-folk down here are usually seahorses."

"That's brilliant!" Saria yelled, clapping her hands.

Crona jumped from the sudden loud noise his girlfriend produced, letting a shiver of fear run down his spin.

"Oops! Sorry Crona," Saria patted his head.

Once everyone had taken a seat, Akarui did a quick twirl making the green dress around her spin in the water. The green dress covered her chest and was held together with a large white gem in the middle. A hoop was attached to the gem where the second half of her dress looped through; showing off the sides of her stomach where a white piercing lay.

White threads of yellow ran through the bottom of the green dress, twirling around her beautiful blue tail. The white threads ended above her fins at another loop, attached to a small circle of green material around her tail. "Now, let's get your blessed markings!"

* * *

**Posting Date:** 23rd September 2012

**Symm:** YES! I'M SO HAPPY! I finally managed to type a longer chapter! *Sigh* But sadly, it was Liz's turn to go this time. I didn't have the heart to break up any of the couples since they haven't been together that long and Soul is one of my favourite characters so he is STAYING for a while. I'm so tired! But I am _finally_ seeing my nan since she's back from her break now, and I need to see my cousin about something. But I've got to go get some milk down Asda with my mam first, and am gonna get myself some Nutella! I'VE BEEN DYING TO EAT THE STUFF FOR AGES! But will have to keep it in the car otherwise my cousin will eat it.

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**InTheShadowsOfHeros, hpfan10101, Bookgal7,**

**MakaAlbarn888, sugarpie123, yuuki24688,**

**Guest, dtksgirl, Gir01298!**

**dtksgirl: I'm OK now thanks :)**

**Guest: Don't worry, he won't be going for a LOOONG time, or might not even be frozen at all...**

XXX

**Symm: NUTELLA~ Nu-Nu-Nutella! *sings***

**Maka: You really want it this bad don't you?**

**Symm: *nods* It's tipping down with rain over here but I will STILL get my Nutella!**

**Soul: You go, girl!**

**Maka: Could I have some when you get back?**

**Symm: ...NOOOO! *runs away***

**Maka: BITCH! GET BACK HERE! *throws book***

**Symm: Y-You better *ducks from book* come back-**

**Maka: OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**

**Soul: Please excuse us *draws curtain across***

**Behind Curtain - sounds of screaming and crashing...**

**Soul: *pulls back curtain* Bye bye! *devious smile***


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 27**

All the mirrors lit with a bright white light, shining across our bodies. My face began to tingle as Patty's face suddenly appeared in the mirror.

"You will be able to see each of your friends faces in the mirror as they get their marks," Akarui said pointing at the mirrors.

Patty squealed as her face deepened in the mirror, a bright light encircling her cheeks. When the light disappeared, Patty was smiling. Thousands of white stars with yellow outlines filled her cheeks, looking as if they were falling from her eyes.

Her face disappeared as Saria's replaced it, a frown set upon her face. Her face was also engulfed by the light, soon vanishing as her markings appeared. There were black swirls etching out from the back corners of her eyes, draping down to the tops of her cheeks where small spots of white coloured the tips of the swirls.

After the same process over and over again, the boys now had their markings. Crona had pink shadowed clouds on his forehead where black rain fell from beneath them, marking out his facial features such as his cheekbones and lips.

Kid had three identical lines on both of his cheeks, making them symmetrical. The top and bottom lines were black while the middle lines were white, small speckles of black on the tips.

Blackstar had a large blue star on his right cheek with a white sword pierced through the middle of it. He had the simplest mark yet.

Akuma, being the devil he is, had flames reaching up and around his eyes from the side of his cheeks, sending sparks of yellow and red around his head.

Soul had a very unique mark that suited him perfectly. A withered tree sat below his left cheek, reaching up to his forehead where the branches curled and ran out. Tiny red souls floated around the dead tree, some dropping from the high branches where pure white souls lay on his opposite cheek. It was detailed and really stood out from the rest.

I was the last one to have my marks done, well, except for Cloud who just had her silver swirl marks under her eyes. The only marks that very visible on my face were two small feathers, one black and one white. The black feather was the size of a pea and stood bellow my right eye where the white feather sat underneath it, slightly bigger.

For some reason, the marks had carried on down my body, covering my skin. White feathers sat in the form of a bracelet around my left wrist while black feathers did the same to my right. Grey loops sat around my shoulders, small lines flicked off and swirled around my arms forming unknown shapes. The loops and lines continued down my legs, stopping at my ankles where small swirls etched upwards slightly. My body feels so numb from it.

"So, do you want to take a tour around town?" Akarui asked with a smile.

"Yes! I want to see more fishes," Patty jumped out of her seat and began to hum a childish tune.

"That would be very kind of you," I giggled but suddenly stopped when a sharp pain came from my hands. I looked down at them and gasped, finding them all scraped and torn. My back and palms have ripped from Akuma's spell! Anymore rash movements will reopen the rest of my wounds.

"I-I think I'll skip town actually, I don't feel very well." I waved my hands in front of my chest but remembered about the marks, so shoved them behind my back before anyone could see.

"I'll give you a _personal_ tour, Maka." Akarui grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door. "I'll send my brother over to take you all to town while us two girls have some _alone_ time." Akarui didn't give them enough time to respond since we were already out of the castle.

After a few minutes of travelling we arrived outside a large ship wreck.

"What are we doing here?" I asked the mermaid who frowned in response.

"You're injured, I can see the damage on your body without removing Akuma's spell. The woman inside here is a healer, she will fix you up since that spell is at its braking point." And as if right on cue, the gashes over my foot and body reappeared as the spell vanished.

"I guess I don't have a-any choice now do I?" A groan escaped me as I felt the pain corse through my veins.

Akarui shook her head before dragging me inside the wreck through a large window, down to the lower deck of the ship. "Caroline!" She shouted through the dark ship. "Caroline, are you here?"

Lights flickered on and lit up the room, mostly focusing on an old mermaid floating before us. "Hello," she croaked, her blue eyes glistening. "What a nice surprise! I didn't think you'd be back so soon Akarui," Caroline, the old sea woman with long grey hair smiled. "Have you had some more, _lady_ problems?" She raised her brow, getting a nervous shake of the head in return.

"N-No!" Akarui blushed, shoving me in front. "Maka had a bad fall and needs to be patched up!" She pointed at the tainted water hovering around my form.

"If that is OK?" I winced, not being able to feel my foot anymore.

"O-Of course child! Here," she clicked her wrinkly fingers. "Lay down in this clam." A huge purple clam suddenly appeared, covered with small starfish. "The water inside is Holy water, it will cleanse your soul as well as your wounds." Caroline nodded, pulling me towards the clam.

"OK..." I let the old woman drag me over.

The clam opened up to show a soft plump surface. "I see you have the Sanso Makuso. This will make my job much easier, land breather." She grinned, grabbing my clothes. "Please excuse me for this," Caroline bowed her head.

"Excuse you for wha-" What was left of my clothes was ripped off, leaving me in my underwear as a shriek came from my mouth. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I went to punch the old lady but Akarui grabbed my arm, causing even more pain for my body.

"It's part of the procedure," she patted my head and released my arm. "M-My," Caroline gasped, her eyes scanning my back. "I have never seen so much detail on someone before from the Sanso Makuso."

"What is she talking about?"

"Look," Akarui held up a small hand mirror, showing me my back.

"Oh my," I smiled taking in the marks. Two large silver wings were carved into my back with thousands of weathers sticking out. Each individual feather was detailed and shone when the sunlight hit it. "H-How..."

"There is no time to question your beautiful marks, girl. Just get into the clam," Akarui pushed me down onto the soft surface of the clam. A clear sheet lay on the top part of the clam where glistening water was held behind it. "That's the Holy water my dear, it will drop down on you when the lid closes." Caroline just read my mind.

"But won't it be dark?"

"Nope, there are dim lights inside." She laughed, flipping her black tail. "You just need to relax and let your mind go free. Now there is no thinking to be done inside, OK?" She pointed her finger my way, giving me the eye.

"Yes ma'am!" I gave her a salute but soon regretted it when the pain kicked in.

"I'll see you soon," she tapped the side of the clam, making the top part of it close down. There was darkness at first until the dim lights came on. There was no sound at all and I couldn't hear either of the mermaids. _I guess I can do with some peace for a while_, I thought until the clear sheet above me split in half; letting the cold Holy water fall down on me.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 30th September 2012

**Symm:** Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been feeling dead since I had a Booster injection on Thursday. All of the side effects hit me Friday and I've only just got over them this morning :) But my headache has come back and I feel terrible. I've been watching True Blood all day and only have one episode left. I'm only on Series 1 so will be trying to bribe my mum later on if she'll let me get the second series XD

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

** dtksgirl, MangaStatus101,**

**hpfan10101, sugarpie123, Bookgal7,**

**Dia8Buyo, Gir01298!**

**dtksgirl: Aww, I hope you feel better soon!**

**Bookgal7: Well, step one (merfolk patching up Maka's wounds) is currently in progress and step two (SoMa) will probably happen!**

XXX

**Symm&Soul&Maka: GET WELL SOON dtksgirl!**

**Saria: Oh! She sent a new review!**

**Symm: *gasps* WHAT DOES IT SAY!?**

**Kat: It says: **im better now :3

**Maka: Yay! We're so glad you're OK!**

**Symm: You better come back-**

**Soul: Or I'll take your Soul!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 28**

I gasped when the water stopped falling, forming a deep puddle around me as my body sunk to the bottom of the clam. I kept my eyes closed, letting my mind go free.

No thoughts, no sound.

No thoughts, no sound. Just keep repeating it, my mind will soon wander.

No thoughts, no sound...

A bright light filled the darkness of my closed lids, sending me into shock as the darkness reappeared, surrounding me. My body floated aimlessly in the dark, as if my spirit was wandering by itself.

Where am I?

_Who are you. Answer me, land breather!_

What? Who am I?

_Yes, who are you._

I am a simple land breather, helping out the Devil.

_The Devil? As in, Akuma?_

How do you know of Akuma?

The voice laughed, a deep and evil sound. It echoed through the black room, sending shivers through my body.

_Oh, I stole something precious of his that I will not be giving back._

W-Wait.

A frantic thought came to mind, the vision Akuma had once shown me. This voice sounded familiar, like the one from Akuma's memory. And I know who it belongs to. Hakuchi, the Angel.

You kidnapped Satsuei, Akuma's beloved sister!

_Now how do you know of this, little girl?_

Akuma showed me what happened, I am here to help him retrieve his sister.

_I don't believe you. Why would he ask a mere land breather like you for help?_

Well, a _mere_ land breather like me must not reveal her secrets. You don't want to know what I am capable of.

_I look forward to seeing you, Maka._

My eyes snapped open, taking me away from the strange dream. Was that real?

A bright light surfaced from above, the clam opened to show the old sea woman. "Are you OK, child?"

"I-I'm fine," I answered, sitting up in the water. "How long was I under?"

"Oh, for quite a while. We were just about to wake you, but you were up before we had a chance." She smiled, ruffling my hair.

After a long pause, I said, "Is it possible to dream inside the clam? I mean, would it come true..."

"You can dream inside, but I don't know if it is possible for the dreams to come true unless it was some sort of vision. Give me your hand, I can visualise the dream from within you to see if it was a vision."

"OK," I nodded, extending my hand which she quickly took, tracing her finger across the thin lines on my palm.

"I see," she said. "Is was a vision."

"A vision?"

"Meaning, it was real." Caroline said. "I'm guessing you know this Hakuchi, person?"

"Sort of."

"Maka, are your wounds all healed?" Akarui swam up to me, helping me out of the clam.

"Y-Yes," I looked down at my healed body, being able to move it with ease. "Looks like they have!" A giggle came from my mouth, causing Akarui to join in. "Thank you so much Caroline!" I hugged the mermaid who flipped her black tail.

"No problem child, anything for a friend of royalty."

"Um, is it possible for some new clothes?" I blushed, feeling exposed. "I don't mind it right now, but I don't want to be wandering around in just my underwear..."

"O-Of course! Follow me." Akarui said, pulling me out of the wrecked ship and into the open.

"I said I didn't want to be exposed in front of people!" I yelled, trying to break her hold on my wrist.

"It's the only way." She said before dragging me towards town. "Come on!"

"PRINCESS OR NOT, I'M STILL GONNA KILL YOU!"

* * *

**Posting Date:** 12th October 2012

**Symm:** I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Yesterday I was in clic from 5:00pm till 6:30pm and it was too late to update. Tuesday I had a friend up and couldn't go on my netbook at all, and today I'm not even in school because I'm really ill. My body is shaking with small tremors, my body is boiling and everything that touches me feels really cold :( My head is pounding, my throat is sore and I just feel so tired! I can just about update my stories, so if I don't reply to your reviews or PM's today then I'm sorry.

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**new-Necro03, hpfan10101, sugarpie123,**

**dtksgirl, Guest, yuuki24688,**

**Dia8Buyo, Bookgal7, Gir01298Q**

**dtksgirl: Thank you :) At least your better! Lol, we used to have fake babies for Health and Social in my school but for some reason we don't have them anymore...**

**Guest: You'll soon see!**

XXX

**Kat: I have news...**

**Symm: What sort of news?**

**Kat: My owner told me. It's very important news that you must not tell to anyone!**

**Soul: And that is?**

**Kat *whispers* I am actually an alien, hpfan10101 said not to tell NASA! O.O**

**Maka: OK...**

**Symm: ...You better come back I suppose...**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul..?**

**Kat: Bebop bop bebe boppy bop!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"Akarui! Let me go, the mer-people are _staring_ at me!" I growled, holding the towel tightly around me. I had grabbed it from the ground a while ago since it was just left there, and I didn't want to be dragged along in my underwear, so used this as my only option.

"Don't worry, they're probably staring at me since I'm the _princess_." Akarui replied, giving me a smile.

"No, I sure they're looking at me," I said when a little boy pointed at me and laughed; his group of friends joining in.

I shot them a glare before looking back at the princess. "How long will it be till we get to the clothes shop?"

"We're not going to a shop," she pulled me into an alleyway where a bag full of clothes lay. "My maid brought this over here when I contacted her through the fish, so you will be changing here!" She giggled, opening the bag.

"So you're saying that we could have stopped at an alleyway or crevice further back?" I ground my teeth, forcing myself to smile otherwise my anger would fly out. "I am _so_ gonna kill you, Akarui!"

"No you won't!" She patted my head, grabbing the edge of the towel.

"Don't pull that-" The towel was taken from my body, leaving me exposed once again in my underwear. "Ugh, just give me the clothes!" I shrieked.

"No! I want to dress you up!" She protested, holding the clothes in her arms.

"But-"

"NO!" Her eyes flashed red, making me flinch.

"O-OK..." I stepped towards her, letting her dress me.

I was put in a silk auburn dress that draped over my feet. It was a one sleeved design, stretching loosely around my frame. The sleeve was made of the same fabric and looped around my shoulder where small silver sequins lay. A silver band sat at the top of the dress that started above my chest, meeting with a similar band around my waist.

A beaded flower was stitched onto the fabric below the sleeve. The bottom part of the dress had four layers since the fabric was so thin, with a white netting around the outer part.

"It's so pretty!" I cried, pouncing at the mermaid. "Thank you, Akarui!"

"I-It's OK," she untangled my arms from around her neck, grabbing a pair of white sandals with silver roses on them. "Put these on," she handed them to me.

"OK!" I smiled, pulling the sandals on. "So, where are we going now?"

"Shopping for a while, and then we'll bump into my brother and the gang hopefully." Akarui replied, taking my hand. "Now let's go shopping!"

We visited almost _every_ stall in the town, buying lots of supplies and essentials for the rest of the trip such as food, drink, clean clothes, and much more. I had to buy an extra bag to fit it all in! Akarui even made me buy jewellery and hairpins which I wouldn't wear in my entire lifetime!

"Put this is your hair!" She squealed, sliding the pin in. It was a large pin with a gold starfish in the middle, followed by smaller fish and sea plants that were plastered with vibrant colours, standing out against my ash blonde hair.

"T-Thanks," I giggled, running my fingers through the loose strands.

"Akarui? Is that you!?" A male voice said from behind.

I turned around, finding a handsome merman. He had a white crown on his head which looked exactly like Akarui's, fitting snugly between his short red hair. His eyes were literally black and I wasn't able to see his pupils. His chest was bare, like the rest of the mermen, and a long red tail filled the bottom of his frame.

"Akkusu, my brother!" Akarui smiled, hugging the prince. "Maka, this is Akkusu, the Prince of Mariposa." She introduced us with a childish giggle.

"Nice to meet you, Akkusu." I bowed, showing my respects.

"The same goes to you," he nodded just as the children swam up to me and pounced; smothering me in a tight embrace.

"C-Can't breath g-guys!" I choked, struggling to break free.

"Sorry," Patty laughed.

"It feels as if we haven't seen you in ages, Maka!" Saria cried, giving me another hug.

"The feelings mutual," I patted her head, looking at Soul. "Did everyone behave properly?"

"Yes, they were fine." He grinned, grabbing onto the trail of my dress. "You look nice"

"T-Thanks."

"I agree with the child, you look very beautiful." Akkusu said, making me blush. I thanked him and he grabbed my hand, placing a gently kiss on the back of my hand.

My body shook with tremors that screamed for the attention off the handsome merman.

Soul tugged the fabric on the bottom part of my dress; clutching the white netting and shooting a glare at Akkusu. "Please refrain from kissing my meister, she is _mine_." He growled, pulling me away from him.

Akkusu raised an eyebrow and laughed, patting Souls head. "You're a bit too young for a gorgeous land breather like her, boy."

I felt the blush return at the compliment, slapping my burning cheeks.

Soul scoffed, gripping my hand. "I'm much older than you think."

"A-Anyway!" Akarui broke the tension with a clap of her hands. "Why don't we all have a meal at the castle? I'm not sure if our parents will be able to attend, but it would be nice to have before you set off in the morning."

"Sure, that sounds great." I said, following after the mermaid with Soul still holding onto me.

"I'm sitting beside Maka!" He declared, eyeing the merman.

"So am I." Akkusu smirked.

"But I wanted to sit beside her," Akarui whined, getting glares from both of the boys. "Fine, I'll sit _opposite_ her."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 23rd October 2012

**Symm:** Wow, it's been 11 days since I last updated O.O I'm so sorry, I didn't realise! I've been too focused on typing my Halloween story than my other updated stories, since I need to update it as soon as I can for the last chapter of it to be on Halloween. I'll update as soon as I can! But don't worry, I'll update before another 11 days have gone. Probably in the next two or three days.

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**sugarpie123, ELMOSWURLDisscary, Blaze563,**

**coolfashion498, RoboMonkey2012, yoshiman777,**

**dtksgirl, hpfan10101, Jasmine98,**

**innocentanimefan, InTheShadowsOfHeros, yuuki24688!**

**dtksgirl: Thanks, I'm much better now :) Me too! Thank you!**

XXX

**Kat: Bebop bop bop! Bop boppy bop!**

**Symm: *screams* I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!**

**Maka: What? You can't understand her?**

**Soul: How can you not? She said, 'Sorry for the late update everyone'.**

**Symm: Huh? I don't speak alien!**

**Maka: Oh, why not try? Bebop?**

**Symm: *growls* fine!**

**Soul: Bebopbopbop beep bop boppy *grins***

**Symm: *confused* Um, bop? Beep beep boppy bop...boppy beep BOB MARLEY beep bop!**

**Maka: Where did the 'BOB MARLEY' come from? *raises eyebrow***

**Symm: I don't know, OK!? I have a random mind which inserts Bob Marley's name into my sentences. Ask MakaAlbarn888, she shall tell you!**

**Kat: Bebop?**

**Soul: *laughs* She said you're weird.**

**Symm: I'll take it as a compliment *smiles***

**Kat: You better come back-**

**Soul: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Symm: SINCE WHEN DID SHE STOP SPEAKING ALIEN!?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Here I sat, between an angry merman and three-year-old weapon. The tension was killing me, since they both had dark auras around them, staring each other off. Akarui sat opposite me, her eyes showing sympathy towards my current position between the two boys.

"I-I'm so sorry that my parents couldn't make the dinner, they had important issues to attend to." Akarui bowed her head, holding her hands in a fist. "It would have been nice if they could have joined us."

"It's fine, really!" I smiled, noticing Akkusu and Soul smile themselves. "They are the King and Queen of Mariposa, so they would be busy."

"Maka, you're so understanding!" Akarui giggled, twirling her long curly hair.

A knock on the door caught my attention. "Princess Akarui, the starters are here!" A man said from behind the wooden door, drawing the mermaids attention.

"Please come in!" She replied from her seat and the door opened to show a cluster of butlers and maids all carrying trays.

They walked into the room with grace, holding the trays of food with ease; resting them on their arms and outstretched hands. A bowl of warm soup was put down with a white handkerchief beside it. An arrangement of forks and knives sat on my left and right; and two spoons sat above.

"W-Which spoon do I use?" I muttered to myself, deciding on whether to use the big spoon or the small detailed one. I grabbed the small spoon and was about to dip it in my soup when Akkusu stopped me with his hand, taking out the small spoon and swapping it with the larger one.

"It's this one, Maka." He smiled, patting my hand.

"T-Thanks," I smiled back, dipping the spoon into the soup.

"Maka-chan! Which spoon do I use!?" Saria cried, staring at the spoons.

I sighed, pointing at the larger spoon.

She nodded in thanks, digging into her soup like the rest of us.

I looked down the table, finding Kid staring intensely at the way his cutlery was set out.

"You alright, Kid?" I asked him, not getting a reply. I decided to finish off my soup, sipping up every last drop of it.

A few minutes later, Kid looked up at me as my sentence finally sunk in; his expression scrutinised. "IT'S ASYMMETRICAL!" He yelled before collapsing to the side.

When the maids and butlers came in to collect the empty bowls and handkerchiefs, they just stepped over Kid and continued on with their jobs as if he wasn't there.

Once they were all gone, Patty hopped off her seat and sat him against the wall, giving him a peck on the cheek before returning to her seat.

"W-Well, that was very tasty Akarui." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Thank you Maka," she turned her attention to the children. "Did you all enjoy it?"

"Yes! It was very nice," Saria replied with a smile.

"It was not worthy of this God's taste buds-" With a simple flex of the wrist, I sent my hidden book barreling into Blackstar's head, knocking him back into the chair. "Ow!"

"Keep your complaints to yourself." I growled, smoothing my dress down.

"Mine was yummy!" Patty giggled, clapping her hands.

Another knock sounded at the door and Akarui told the maids and butlers to enter once again, bringing in the main course.

"Maka, can I hold your hand for a while?" Akkusu asked politely, not letting me reply since he already took my hand in his, holding it to his chest.

"B-But..I-"

"Hey! Don't go taking her hand like that!" Soul yelled at the merman, grabbing my other hand.

"Soul! Don't go taking my hand yourself-"

"Do you have a problem with me holding Maka's hand?" Akkusu cut me off.

"Yes! And so does she!" Soul said, squeezing my hand.

"I don't-"

"She didn't protest or decline my answer when I asked," Akkusu smiled.

Soul snorted, rubbing my hand. "You didn't give her time to reply!"

I felt something in my mind snap, making my vision blurred. All I could see was red as a horrid headache came on; paralyzing my thoughts and mind.

"Guys, you both need to calm down." Akarui said in a hush voice, not loud enough to be heard.

"Well, you didn't give her time to reply to _your_ sentence!" Akkusu growled.

"Yes I did-"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!?" I fumed, ripping my hands from their clutches. "I can't eat my food like this!"

"I could have fed you myself-"

I cut the merman off with a glare, making him flinch. "Can you both just be normal for a _few_ minutes while I eat my food?" I asked, grabbing my knife and fork.

Akarui stared at me with wide eyes, while the children ignored me; digging into their meals. "M-Maka, I didn't know you could get so angry..."

"This isn't even my anger maximized," I grinned evilly, poking my fork into the bowl of salad. I scooped up a big amount before plonking it on my plate, shoving a few cabbage leaves into my mouth.

"Ooh, crab!" Soul grinned from beside me, reaching for one of the big legs placed on the plate in front of me. His fingers slid around the leg just as another pair did. Soul glared at the merman, showing his sharp teeth as a threat.

"Take a different leg, I spotted this first." Akkusu said, gripping his end of the leg.

"No, I _saw_ it first!" Soul growled, pulling it away. "Let go."

"I will not!" Akkusua yanked the leg out of the weapons hand, sending it into the air. The orange leg landed in the middle fo Saria's pasta.

She scowled up at the two boys, dropping her fork. "Why can't you both behave?"

"I can!" Soul protested, thumping his fist on the table. "You know I like taking the biggest pieces, but that stupid fish boy decided to be an idiot and take my leg!"

"You're both being spiteful," Saria said, grabbing a new plate of pasta as she shoved her old one away.

I ignored them, shoving another handful of salad into my mouth. After I had finished my plate, I decided to have something warm. "Patty, can you pass the chicken down please?" I asked the calm girl, who nodded in response.

"Here you go!" She passed me the plate.

I cut off one of the dead animals legs, placing it on my plate as I looked for a sauce to go with it.

"Do y-you need this M-Maka?" Crona asked, picking up the bowl of sauce.

"Yes please!" I accepted the bowl off him and plonked a bit of the sauce on the chicken. "Thank you, Crona."

Akkusu smirked from beside me when his eyes fixated on the large, roasted boar at the end of the table. It had a ruby red apple shoved into its mouth, sending a shiver down my spine. He stood from his seat and smiled at me before turning his attention to the boar.

Soul growled, shoving his chair back as he stalked up to the Prince.

Akkusu smirked, grabbing the back legs of the boar.

Soul grabbed the front legs and they both pulled, ripping off the boars legs as the main part of the body flew into the air.

I watched as it's eyes bled into mine, causing me to drop my knife and fork. The boars body fell back down onto the table and the big puff of air inside it blew out at the apple, sending it straight towards me.

"Maka, get down!" Akarui yelled, lunging across the table. She landed in the tray of drink, sending the cups over and the spatters of sticky squash all over the table. The droplets dripped off the ends, soaking my new clothes in orange just as the apple hit me square on the forehead.

I fell back, falling out of my chair as my elbow caught the table-cloth. It wrapped around my arm and came with me as I landed on my back, seeing black for a moment. I blinked, focusing on the panicked voices. The plates of food all came flying in my direction as well as the kids, covering them as well as myself with food.

Not being able to take the stress much longer, I let the darkness overtake me, sending me into a harsh sleep.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 8th November 2012

**Symm:** I've only recently started to go back on my FaceBook account since I became to indulged with FanFictions, YouTube and my Tv...I know it's been a while since I last updated and I'm sorry about that, but I made the chapter longer as an apology *puppy dog face* Forgive me? *bats eyelashes*

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Guest, hpfan10101, ReapaChop, SOCCER-IS-MA-LIFE,**

**sugarpie123, innocentanimefan, Guest, Bookgal7,**

**yuuki24688, Dtksgirl, Gir01298, Dia8Buyo!**

**Guest: Isn't he!?**

**Guest: OK, thanks for telling me.**

XXX

**Symm: I want a pet dog...**

**Maka: Then get a pet dog!**

**Symm: My parents won't let me *scowls***

**Soul: Wait till you have your own house..?**

**Symm: *sighs* That would be over 5 years from now *growls***

**Kat: *lightbulb appears over her head* Do you want my alien dog?**

**Symm: ALL DOGS ARE THE SAME!**

**Kat: Wrong! Alien dogs can speak English...**

**Symm: NEVER! *runs away***

**Kat: Take it! *chases her***

**Maka: You better come back-**

**Soul: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Symm: SOMEONE TAKE THE ALIEN DOG AWAY FROM ME!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 31**

I opened my eyes to a bright room, my eyesight blurred. A horrid headache shot through my skull as an annoying ringing deafened my ears. I rubbed my head, trying to repress the pain just as a hand patted my head. "A-Akuma." I said to the devil, sitting up.

His hand fell back onto his lap and he grinned up at me. "Hey there, Maka." He smirked. "You look horrible."

"W-What do you mean by that!?" I yelled, punching his shoulder.

"Well, you are covered in food to begin with. And your clothes are filthy," he replied, picking out a piece of boar meat from my hair.

"Ugh, I need a bath."

"I agree with you on that."

I shot him a glare, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. "Where have you been all this time?"

"I was out looking for the next area." He said, combing a hand through his hair. "And I found it."

"Y-You did!?" I smiled, standing up.

"Yeah, Cloud helped me. She has a strong nose," he chuckled. "She smelled the place all the way from the castle."

"I wondered where she went." As if on cue, Cloud trotted in the room; shoving her large head into my chest. I stroked her head, ruffling the short tufts of her mane. "I missed you too!"

She neighed into my dress, licking the wet fabric on my auburn dress.

I sighed. "I really need a bath of some sort before we leave. I'm not walking around like this," I grumbled.

"Fair enough. But we're leaving as soon as you're finished," Akuma stated, leading me from the room while Cloud followed behind.

"Maka! You're finally awake!" Akarui cried, pouncing on my small form. I fell to the ground while she piled on top, almost cracking my ribs.

"H-Hey Akarui..." I mumbled into the carpet. "Can you get off me, please?"

"Oh, sorry! I just got excited," she giggled, pulling me up in one swoop.

"Is there a bath house in here or something?" I asked the mermaid who nodded in response.

"Of course, follow me!" She pulled me away from Akuma. "You should go meet up with the kids, Akuma. They're in the living room!"

"But I don't want-"

"_Akuma_." I growled, tensing my fists.

"Fine," he sighed, gesturing for Cloud to follow.

"Let's go, Maka!" Akarui dragged me down the hall passed many doors until we came upon a large room with a huge bath.

"In you go!" She pushed me in, fully clothed.

"A-AKARUI!" I yelled, standing in the boiling water. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" The water soaked me to the bone, almost scolding my pale skin. My dress stuck to me like glue, refusing to peel off.

"Oops," she smirked, jumping in after me.

A wave of water knocked me back and I fell back in. "Jeez," I breathed, kicking off my shoes. "You could at least help me undress."

"I would be happy to," she winked, yanking off the dress in one pull. "I'll go get you some spare clothes, there's soap and hair products on the side."

"D-Don't just rip my clothes off like that!" I sunk back into the water, rubbing my skin to rid of the food and drink that had covered me. A blush coloured my cheeks as the steam surrounded my thin frame, giving me a bit of peace and quiet just for a while.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 4th December 2012

**Symm: ***takes deep breath* I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A MONTH! The time passed by so fast and I didn't realize what the date was :'o I am really, really, really sorry. Please forgive me for this, I just hope I haven't lost anyone...I **will** update more regularly from now on. How's everyone been doing?

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**kruemellove, NamakiDeiation,**

**hpfan10101, ****sugarpie123,**

**Bookgal7, innocentanimefan,**

**Dia8Buyo, KendraGreycloud,**

**yuuki24688, XSoulXMakaXMe!**

XXX

**Symm: *sigh* I'm so glad I got rid of the alien dog...**

**Kat: No, you haven't *shows dog***

**Symm: OMD! *runs away***

**Kat: *bursts out laughing***

**Maka What's so funny?**

**Kat: I just food coloured this dog green *smirks***

**Soul: So...it's _not_ an alien dog?**

**Kat: Nope!**

**Maka: Jeez, you're worse than me sometimes!**

**Soul: *chuckles* You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Kat: *perks up* Does anyone want this food coloured green dog?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 32**

After I was clean, I had put on the new clothes Akarui had brought for me. I wore a simple tank top with a denim jacket, followed by a grey mini skirt and knee-length boots. Akarui had tied my hair into a tight bun, keeping my hair out of the way.

"So, you guys are leaving already?" The sad mermaid sniffled.

I nodded, taking her hand. "I didn't want to leave so soon either, but we need to find Akuma's sister as soon as possible."

"It's fine," she managed to smile through her tears. "I'll miss you very much!" She pulled me into a hug.

"I'll visit you sometime in the future," I patted her back as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"You'd better," she poked my cheek, pulling back. "Hope you guys have a nice journey."

"We'll miss you, Akarui!" The children chorused.

The mermaid giggled, wiping away her tears to wave us off.

"Goodbye, Maka." Akkusu grinned, kissing my hand.

From the corner of my eye I could see how angry Soul was. "G-Goodbye, Akkusu." I smiled, pulling back but he captured my other hand, kissing my cheek. A small blush appeared on my cheeks, sending my heart into a panick.

Akuma kicked the merman back, sending him unconscious as he hit the outside wall of the castle. "Let's go, Maka." He pulled me away while Soul did the same with my other hand.

"Bye!" I looked back at Akarui who was waving us off.

"See you soon Maka!"

"Let's go everyone," I smiled sadly, watching as they trailed behind with their mini rucksacks. Cloud stayed at the back, making sure no one wandered off on the way.

"So, where are we going?" I asked the devil.

"First of all we need to exit the sea," he said, leaping into the air. He swam through the water, allowing himself to get taken by the current. I was pulled along with Soul while the children followed suit, all holding onto each other.

After a couple of hours, we finally arrived near the ocean's exit.

"H-Hey, it's a red fish!" Patty said, pointing at the little guppy that swam by. "Liz would have loved to see this fishy, it's her favourite colour! S-She loved everything that was red..." She sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "I miss her, Maka-chan. I really do!" She cried, letting the tears fall.

Kid put an arm around her shoulder in comfort while she cried into his chest, gripping his shirt for reassurance.

It must have finally hit her. "How come you've kept it quiet until now?"

"I-I didn't want to cry when she left, so kept it contained. But seeing that red fish made me sad and I couldn't hold it in any longer!" She sobbed.

"It's OK, we'll get your sister back soon." I rubbed her back as she cried harder.

"Maka, look." Akuma said, grabbing my attention.

A large clam stood in front, stopping us from going any further for a clear wall blocked our entry. 'T_wo living tributes must be placed. No one passes until the two tributes have been placed.'_ The words appeared on the wall.

"It's the tribute deal again..."

"Yeah, but it's _two_ this time Maka-chan!" Saria said, grabbing Crona's hand.

"I know." I growled, looking to Akuma. "I don't want anyone else to go-"

"I'll do it, Maka." Patty pulled the back of my top, drawing my attention.

"Patty, I know you've lost Liz for a while but that doesn't mean that you need to go next."

"I know," she sighed; wiping away the stray tears. "But I want to do this, I'm no help anyway."

"But-"

"Let her do it Maka." Kid piped up. "She wants to do this."

"Kid, I-I..."

"There are two tributes, so I will go with her." He smirked. "Even though I'm one of the powerful life forms here, with me being a shinigami, I shall allow myself to go."

"Are you sure?" Saria asked, huddling closer to Crona.

The small boy nodded, taking Patty's hand.

"Thank you Kid-kun." She mumbled, pulling him towards the clam.

"But I don't want either of you to go!" I cried, running after them.

"It's fine Maka, we want to do this." Patty smiled, climbing into the clam with the help of Kid. "You won't be able to pass if we don't."

I sighed; slouching to the ground. "Fine, you can go."

"Thank you! Please find Akuma's sister soon, I want to be reunited with Liz as soon as possible." Patty giggled, holding Kid's hand while he sat next to her.

A single tear ran down my face as the clam closed, freezing the pair. The clam sunk into the sand and the wall disappeared, giving us access to the surface as two beads landed in my hand. Kids silver bead and Patty's yellow bead. I attached them to the bracelet next to the black and red beads before heading to the top.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 4th December 2012

**Symm:** By the way, Mariposa is **not** off the Barbie film. It's **Spanish** for **Butterfly** so can everyone stop saying that! I didn't take it off Barbie *scowls* I'm not a thief. I didn't even realise until you all mentioned it ^o^

XXX

**Soul: You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Kat: Can someone please take this dog!**

**Symm: *whispers* DON'T! IT'S EVIL!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 33**

My head broke through the surface of the water as I swam to the shore, standing in the sand. A shiver ran through my body as the marks disappeared, allowing me to see my normal skin again.

Akuma and Cloud popped up next, soon followed by the children. There were only four children left now, splitting the numbers by half.

As soon as my marks fully disappeared, everyone else's did too. "Where do we go from here, Akuma?"

"Once we get off the beach, we should be at the destination." The devil replied, shaking his head to rid of the water in his hair.

"What destination?" Saria asked. "What's it called?"

"You'll have to wait till we get there."

"So, what you're really saying is that you don't know whether it's the right place or not." Soul sighed. "We're just taking it by the year or whatever you call it."

"You're right," Akuma replied. "Let's just get off the beach."

"Ugh, a great God such as me shouldn't have to walk this far," Blackstar grumbled, yanking on my top. "Maka, I shall give you the privilege of carrying me!"

"I am _not_ carrying ou, Blackstar." I growled. "Go sit on Cloud's back if you're tired." I picked him up and slung him on the horses back.

Cloud let out a quiet nay, almost like a grumble. She adjusted Blackstar on her back, using her wings to keep him in balance so he wouldn't fall off.

"Let's go," Akuma said, walking on ahead.

"OK, come on everyone!" I made sure that the children were in front of me, pushing them on while Cloud and I stayed at the back.

After a long time of walking, the sand turned to grass and the colour went into a dark crimson red. Large red flowers sat around us in the grass, their petals spreading out wide. Large willow tree's stood between the flowers every now and then, blocking our view from what lay ahead.

"Do you know where we are now?" Saria asked Akuma, hoping he would.

"Yes, we are in the Blood Fields."

"S-So you're saying that all of this r-red stuff is b-blood?" Crona stuttered, pointing at the red tainted flowers and trees.

"Yes," Akuma caught one of the drops of blood that fell from the tree, rubbing it between his thumb and finger. "There was a great battle here long ago, between the creatures of the dark who fought over their claim of this once beautiful land. It held magic that could grant any wish asked, but the blood shed over this land has corrupted the magic, converting it to black magic. The land is filled with their blood."

"That's gruesome." I said, not wanting to touch any of the blood-covered plants.

"The flowers and tree's were once white but have become tainted from the blood. They live on the source of crimson liquid instead of water. Even the rain is made from blood." He replied.

"I d-don't think I want to travel through the B-Blood Fields." Crona hid behind Saria, cowering in fear. A sudden poof of smoke surrounded us as Crona grew back to his normal size, still behind Saria.

"Ah! Crona-kun grew!" She giggled, allowing him to pick her up.

"OK, just try not to touch any of the flowers or tree's, they might try to steal your blood." Akuma told us, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Right, I think everyone should ride on Cloud's back until we get across the Blood Fields." I said, helping Soul onto the horses back. Blackstar pushed up, using Cloud's mane as reins while Soul held onto the back of his top. "Crona, will you be able to carry Saria across-"

The pink-haired boy suddenly shrank, landing on his back with Saria on his stomach.

I sighed, "Never mind."

Once they were both on Cloud's back, we set off through the Blood Fields.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 9th December 2012

**Symm:** It's my dad's birthday today! We're going over my nan's later for a bit to see the family, but they've all got a cold O.o I can't catch anything though since I've already got one XD But my dad might, he hasn't had one yet ;)

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**sugarpie123, XSoulXMakaXMe, ILikePho,**

**WeFallTogether, Guest, Bookgal7,**

**maximum scythe123, innocentanimefan, yuuki24688,**

**Gir01298!**

**Guest: I wrote more! :D**

XXX

**Symm: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAD!**

**Maka: He won't see the message.**

**Symm: I don't care, I just wanted to shout it out *giggles***

**Soul: Fair enough**

**Kat: Beebop bop bop bobobeb**

**Symm: ...**

**Soul: I don't even want to know what you said**

**Kat: *laughs* bop bop**

**Symm: Y-You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 34**

I walked through the red field that held streams of blood and trees, all containing a dark haze that surrounded their sides entirely. Just like a haunted forest from some sort of horror film.

"I can't believe there's actually a place like this," I muttered, watching where I stepped. I avoided the large plants and weeds; not wanting to lose any of my blood anytime soon.

"It's quite sad..." Saria sighed, gripping onto the back of Blackstar's top. "This land must have been very beautiful in its time."

"Yes, it was a very pretty land," Akuma added but quickly cleared his throat, his brows knitting together. "I mean, ugh...I prefer the land as it is. It's more gruesome and _deadly_."

"You confuse me sometimes, Mr. Devil." I poked his shoulder, getting a frown in response.

"The same goes for you, human." He trekked on ahead, leaving bloody footprints in the field.

I tried to dodge the uneven parts of the field, such as the rocks and roots that were covered with blood, leaving thick trails of the substance all over.

"Maka-chan, are those marshlands?" Saria asked after a while, pointing at the tall red plants ahead. They were the size of overgrown corn, like the ones in a normal cornfield; except they were twice their size.

"Is it Akuma?" I turned to the boy who nodded in reply, waiting for us to catch up.

"The marshlands are very dangerous."

"How come?" Soul inquired.

"The Blood Field marshlands are not like any normal ones you find after heavy rainfall in usual fields, they hold a lot of blood underneath. It's as deep as the shallow end of a swimming pool, but the marshlands plants are quite strong so we should be fine." The devil explained.

"I d-did not expect t-that," Crona gulped, clutching Saria's sleeve.

"Me neither," I agreed with him.

"It will be much safer if you step in my footprints. Everyone must stay still, otherwise you'll fall into the blood fields." Akuma said, parting a few of the tall plants to make an entrance for us. "Off we go!"

"But Akuma-"

"Stop whining, Maka. You'll be fine," the devil grabbed my hand and pulled me with him; making me match his stride.

"Come along, Cloud!" I told the horse, allowing Akuma to lead me with him through the fields.

"Blackstar, budge up." Saria grumbled as Cloud walked behind me into the marshlands, watching where she stepped.

"Why?" The blue-haired boy asked, holding onto Cloud's mane.

"Because I'm squished between you and Crona! Plus Soul is half hanging off the back!" She answered him.

"I haven't got any more room myself, little miss perfect." Blackstar chuckled.

"Yes you have!"

"What, so you expect me to sit on Cloud's neck!?" Blackstar's brows knitted together.

"Yes! If that will give me more room then do it!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"No! I'll fall off myself!"

"Just do it!"

"NO!"

"UGH! YOU STUPID BOY!" Saria pinched his shoulder, getting a yelp from the helpless boy.

"DON'T _PINCH_ ME!" He pinched her back.

"DON'T PINCH ME EITHER!" Saria punched his back.

"YOU STARTED IT!" She pulled his hair, causing one of his famous spikes to flatten against his head.

"Guys! I thought you made a treaty!?" I asked, noticing how my voice sounded slightly strained.

"I disband it!" Saria yelled, yanking on Blackstar's hair.

"I agree with you!" He flicked her nose.

"Well, at least you agree on _something_." I breathed, helping Cloud along. "Soul, can't you sort your sister out?"

"Not when she's like this. It's not 'cool to get involved." He stated with a smirk.

"Jeez, you are such a jerk sometimes."

"Am not!" Soul yelled.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Maka, there's no point in fighting with your partner." Akuma poked my cheek, snapping me out of my rage.

"Whatever," I ignored the other two bickering children, noticing how Soul turned his head away from me in a rude way.

"Midget..."

"What did you say!?" Soul yelled.

"I SAID YOU'RE A MIDGET!" I shouted, stomping my foot like a child.

"Who's the childish one now!"

"Ugh, leave me alone." I grumbled, walking on ahead. I let go of Akuma's hand, resting my hand on my shoulder for comfort.

A loud splash came from behind, drawing me in. I twisted around to find Saria on the floor, covered in blood and bits of red plants.

"A-Are you alright!" I ran over to her, picking her up.

Her clothes were drenched in the crimson liquid, running down her body. "Not really," she sniffled, wiping away the blood on her face.

"I have a bottle of water, will that help a bit if I pour it on you?"

"Mhm," she nodded, holding my shoulders with her shaking hands.

"I'm sorry Saria, I didn't mean to push you so hard." Blackstar bowed his head in shame.

"It's OK 'Star." Saria mumbled, giving him a smile.

"Here we go," I poured the clean water all over Saria, getting rid of most of the blood from her clothes and skin. I pulled a small towel out from my bag and wiped her down, cleaning her off.

"I have spare clothes..."

"Are they in my bag?" I asked, putting the towel away.

"Yes, right at the bottom of it." She replied, glancing over at the boys.

"I'll get them out," I grinned. "And don't worry, I'll make them look away while we change you."

I got Akuma and Cloud to carry on ahead while I changed Saria, letting her stand on my knees to give her leverage.

I swapped her dinosaur top for a yellow version, holding a red dinosaur instead. Her nappy also had to be changed since it was stained with the red liquid, hiding the colour that was on it before. She now had an orange nappy on, going nicely with her top.

I brushed her smooth hair into a ponytail using a yellow bobble, twisting the end so it flicked inwards in an adorable way.

"OK, let's find the others." I hoisted her on my shoulder, following the footprints left behind by the others.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 1st January 2012

**Symm:** SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES! Also, Happy New Year! :) I'll update quicker this time!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**XSoulXMakaXMe, sugarpie123, suvra2001,**

**Gir01298, TheDemonSwordsman126, hpfan10101,**

**Bookgal7, Dtksgirl, innocentanimefan, yuuki24688!**

XXX

**Soul: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Maka: Hope you have had a great year ;)**

**Kat: Beponb bobob!**

**Symm: You better come back-**

**Soul: Or I'll take your Soul!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 35**

"So..." I said, switching Saria onto my opposite shoulder. "When will we get out of the marshlands?"

"I don't know," the devil shrugged his shoulders, poking his forked tongue at me.

A vein popped in my forehead, causing my face to heat up in anger. "Don't do that!" I punched the back of his neck.

"Hey!" He grabbed my wrist in a death grip, squeezing it tightly. My veins began to move to the surface of my skin, showing off their sickly bright colours.

"Stop it! You'll destroy her veins!" Saria kicked him in the face.

I gasped at how the devil froze, releasing my wrist with his sharp claws.

"I-I think you should run!" I shoved Saria onto Cloud's back, pushing the horse away. "Fly! You're a magical horse, so flap your pretty wings and get to the edge of the marshlands! I'll distract him!"

"But Maka-"

"I'll be fine!" I cut Soul off, trying to get Cloud to move. "Now go!" I yelled as Akuma's form began to shake, holding a dark aura around himself. "Go!"

Cloud shook her head, flapping her brilliant wings as she set off into the sky, taking the children to a safe place while I dealt with the devil.

"A-Akuma, you need to calm down." I told him, taking a hesitant step towards him.

"I'm gonna kill that brat!" He yelled extending his sharp white fangs. His midnight hair grew in length, flowing down to his waist. It formed together in a ponytail with a dark red tie around it and his piercing gold eyes became brighter, almost illuminating against his pale skin.

"W-What's happening!?" I yelled, watching as his claws grew longer. "Akuma!"

"Revenge!" His wings sprouted from his back as he went to shoot through the sky after Saria.

"Wait!" I leapted towards him, grabbing his foot as his feet lifted off the ground.

His body lowered slightly as his gaze dropped onto me, baring his fangs. "Release me!"

"No! You need to return to normal!" I cried.

"This _is_ my normal form!" He growled, swiping his claws at me.

A trickle of blood ran down my hand from the long cuts across my fingers, making me wince. "A-Akuma!" I tried to pull him down, staying on my tiptoes.

"Stupid human!" He tucked his wings away and landed on my back as I fell to the ground. "You're in my way!"

I gasped as his sharp claws pierced through my back, sending a shiver through my body. "A-Akuma! Snap out of fit!" I cried as he jumped off my back. I struggled to stand, slightly wobbling on my feet as I felt the blood run down my back.

"Stay away!" He yelled, retracting his claws. "Or I'll drink you dry!" He warned.

"Stupid devil!" I punched him across the face, pushing him back.

"You ignorant-"

I pressed my lips against his, gripping his hair as I forced his fangs back. "Snap out of it!"

"M-Maka..." Akuma's hair returned to normal and so did his eyes. "You kissed me," a sudden smirk appeared across his lips. "I guess you really do love me," he snickered, grabbing my face.

"What!?" I yelled. "Let me go-"

He crushed his lips onto mine, causing a blush to spread across my cheeks.

I pushed him back, wiping my mouth. "Don't kiss me for no reason!"

"I should be the one saying that," he winked.

"Ugh! It was the only way to turn you back. Hitting you didn't work so I didn't have a choice!" I grumbled, walking away. "You were going to hurt Saria."

"She kicked me which angered my inner beast," the devil stated, grabbing my hand. "Let me heal your wounds."

"Go ahead," I growled, allowing to place his hands on my back. A warm aura wrapped around my body as the pain from my back grew numb, disappearing almost instantly. "Thank you." I sighed, noticing that my hand had also healed.

"No problem," his hand snaked underneath my shirt.

"Leave me alone you perverted devil!" I pushed him aside, running further into the marshlands.

"You're the pervert Maka! You kissed me without my consent," he chuckled, keeping up with my pace.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "YOU JUST PUT YOUR HAND UP MY TOP!"

"And to think, you're an innocent little girl-"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"

* * *

**Posting Date:** 21st January 2013

**Symm:** Sorry for the wait and the short chapter, I didn't know what to type today to be honest :(

Thanks for the reviews and adding:

**EmmaAnna, MsGeekNerd, Lylli-chan,**

**xxAlysha, Kila Sugar Dini Jade, yuuki24688,**

**XSoulXMakaXMe, suvra2001, sugarpie123,**

**Bookgal7, Dtksgirl, Gir01298,**

**innocentanimefan!**

**Lylli-chan: Thank you! Lol, that would be funny XD**

XXX

**Maka: You better come back-**

**Soul: Or I'll take your Soul!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Once Akuma and I had reached the edge of the marshlands, we found another sign, realising how familiar it was.

_'A tribute is required,'_ it read.

"N-Not another one," Crona gasped, surprising me.

"You finally made it," I smiled at the children, patting Cloud's head.

"Are you OK, Maka?" Soul hopped off the horse, grabbing my hand before shooting a glare at Akuma.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry." I sighed, glancing back at the tribute sign.

"There's no way around it Maka," Akuma said. "A tribute must be placed otherwise our journey ends here."

It's like he read my thoughts. "But-"

"I'll volunteer," Blackstar piped up.

"W-What?" Saria gaped, almost falling off the horse. "You can't!"

"I have to, it's my turn after all." He tried to smile.

"Blackstar, you don't have to. We can find another way around this wall!" I rested my hand against the large rock obstructing our path, not finding any other routes.

"Maka, this _is_ the only way in." He climbed down from Cloud's back. "You don't want a three-year-old like myself holding you back now, right?" He smirked.

"Blackstar, think about it!" Saria cried, struggling to get down.

Crona suddenly changed back to his usual self, pulling Saria off the horse before placing her down.

She ran over to the blue-haired meister, pulling him into a hug. "Please," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," Blackstar pulled away. "Your great God has to be the sacrifice this time!" He fist-pumped the air. "So I guess you'll have to argue with someone else for now while I'm gone," he winked.

Saria sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "Fine."

"There we go!" He grinned, standing on the flat part of the rock. "I'll see you guys soon!" The pedestal formed around his body, like covering him with solid cling-film.

A single blue bead fell to the ground, creating a _'clink'_ sound as it rolled to Saria's feet. Her tears dripped beside the bead as she refused to look at us, trying to contain her sorrows.

"Saria," Crona mumbled. "Y-You can cry if you want, you don't have to keep it inside."

"Mhm," her voice cracked as she ran to Crona, engulfing him in a hug. She cried into his shirt, gripping it with her tiny hands.

Crona leant against the rock, rubbing her back as she soaked his top with her salty tears.

I quietly picked up the bead and attached it to the bracelet, looking at the rock. I watched as a thin line cut through it, creating an oval shape before disappearing in a flash. The rock moved inwards, leaving a long passage through the middle.

"Saria, are you ready to move on?" I asked the saddened girl. "I-I know you were close with Blackstar and want to mourn him, but it's not like he'll be gone forever." I patted her head. "We'll see him again real soon and you two can argue with each other as much as you want then!"

"H-Hai," Saria rubbed her eyes. "You're right, Maka-chan!"

I nodded my head, causing the pigtails to bounce about. "Let's go then!"

Soul pulled me towards the gap in the rock, keeping hold of my hand while Akuma walked on ahead; keeping a steady pace so we could all keep up.

"Ne, Maka?" Soul tugged on my sleeve. "Carry me."

"Huh?"

"I said, carry me!" He pulled me down to his level.

"No! You have your own pair of legs, use them!" I ripped my hand from his grip.

"Maka, please!" He moaned, trying to climb up with his little strength.

"Ugh, if you stop moaning, then maybe I'll think about it." I groaned as he tilted his head, widening his eyes. "D-Don't do your puppy dog eyes, you know they w-won't work!"

_A few minutes later..._

Damn, why did I give into him? I sighed inwardly, holding my partner up while he clung to my back. "You're such a handful."

"But you know you love me," he snickered, resting his head against my neck.

"In your dreams," I muttered, walking on.

Cloud trotted behind with Crona and Saria, both holding a miniature lantern.

"Akuma, are we near the end of the tunnel yet?" I asked after a while, getting tired of walking.

"Yeah, but we have a problem." He growled.

I focused my eyes on the encrypted writing, standing out against the dim rock.

_'Two tributes to pass. When the tributes are placed, the entrance will appear.'_

"But we just gave one!" Saria yelled as Crona turned back into his child form.

"Two, huh?" I sighed, putting Soul down.

"Crona and I will do it." Saria sighed, raising her hand weakly. "Right?" She looked back at her boyfriend.

"O-Of course," Crona stuttered, blushing slightly.

"No!" Soul snarled, grabbing his sister's shoulders. "You are not going!"

"Soul, get over it." Saria said, pushing him back. "I _want_ to do this, it's for the team."

"_Saria_-"

"Shut up!" She dragged Crona over to the wall and placed her back against it; watching as small fragments of the rock began to cover her's and Crona's legs.

Soul breathed a sigh, calming himself down. "OK," he stepped back.

"Thank you," she grinned as the rock covered their hands and arms, reaching for their shoulders. "And Maka-chan," she turned to face me. "Thanks for everything!"

"Good luck!" Crona said without a stutter before they were both fully submerged into the wall, their forms disappearing.

"Maka," Soul turned my hand, placing the pink and green beads into my palm.

"Thanks," I slotted them onto the bracelet.

The rocks moved before us, creating an exit.

"Let's go," Akuma clapped his hands.

"Right," I nodded; following after him with Soul and Cloud.

The light shone down on us, showing us the way us we exited the cave. We stepped out onto a cliff with a big drop. The bottom wasn't visible, showing how high we really were.

Many more cliffs were dotted around, with large swarms of clouds surrounding their bases and middles.

"Where are we?" I asked, amazed at the new area.

"Rhode Valley."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 31st January 2013

**Symm:** I finally managed a longer chapter, yay! Saria, Crona and Blackstar are gone now *sniffle* I'm gonna miss them!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**darkangel565, Bookgal7, Gold-Bunni-123,**

**Kila Sugar Dini Jade, bittersweetendingsforever, yuuki24688,**

**Guest, Gir01298!**

**Guest: Lol, yes he is!**

XXX

**Soul: How has everyone been!?**

**Maka: ...**

**Symm: Who are you talking too?**

**Soul: The readers of course!**

**Maka: I don't think they can hear you...**

**Soul: BUT THEY CAN READ!**

**Symm: *sighs***

**Kat: BOOBEBE!**

**Everyone *screams***

**Symm: Don't do that!**

**Soul: Jeez, you better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul! O.O**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 37**

"Are we closer to the stars now?" I asked the devil, watching where I stepped. We had found a narrow path etched into the side of the cliff so took the opportunity to follow it.

"Yes, the portal to the stars is at the end of this valley." Akuma replied, sprouting his wings.

"That's good then," Soul grinned.

"At least you can see your sister sooner than anticipated," I nodded, steadying myself. A brisk wind blew our way, pushing my form back slightly while Soul hid behind me; using my body as a wind-shield. "You alright?" I looked back to make sure he was still there.

"Yeah, you blocked the wind for me." He snickered, holding onto the back of my top.

"Why, thanks." I rolled my eyes, using my free hand to comb my hair back. I looked down at the drop below, finding only clouds portrayed in random shapes around the cliff. "Akuma," I called the devil's name. "How is they valley so high up in the sky?"

"It's a floating valley, step off and you're dead." He said blankly, moving on.

"Wow, nice explanation." I muttered, following after him.

The sound of a _'caw!'_ made its way to my ears, stopping me in my tracks. I looked around to find the source of the noise but couldn't see anything so dismissed it completely; putting it down as my imagination.

"What's that thing?" Soul asked after a while as the sound came again, louder this time.

"Some sort of bird?" I suggested, glancing at the soaring creature.

"Ah, now that is a Maiagaru, it's a type of bird that preys upon humans with large souls." Akuma said as the bird grew closer.

"Oh, we should be fine then!" I smiled, knowing the bird wouldn't be a threat to us.

"Um, Maka? I think the bird is gonna take you..."

"And why do you think that, Soul?" I pondered, wondering why the bird was getting closer.

"Does Maka have a large Soul?" Akuma turned towards us.

"Yes, she has a-"

The bird swooped down, clasping it's large claws around my shoulders before taking flight, taking me with it.

"-Grigori Soul!" He finished his sentence, gaping at the size of the bird.

"Damn!" Akuma flew after us while Soul climbed onto Cloud's back, waiting for her to follow. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MAKA!?"

"I'M SOOOORRY!" I cried, struggling to break free of the birds grip. "IT NEVER CROSSED MY MIND!"

"WHY ARE HUMANS SO STUPID!"

"HEY!" I yelled, getting frustrated.

Anger, that's what I felt. I could feel it brewing inside of me, turning my cheeks red as I let out a scream of frustration, cursing colourful words at the devil.

"Ladies aren't supposed to swear," Akuma stated, flapping his wings.

"SHUT UP!" I dug my fingers into the bird's claws, trying to get it to release me.

The Maiagaru lowered it's head, glaring down at me with it's big eyes as if to say 'move and you'll die!'

"A-Akuma, you'd better hurry!" I cried as we flew through a large waterfall, soaking me to the bone. "Akuma..?"

He had disappeared, leaving me alone with the bird for the time being. "Jeez, he's not very good at saving damsels in distress."

My body swayed back and forth in slow motions, whipping my hair back every now and then. I grew tired of flying after a while and gave up on trying to break free for I was scared that the bird was going to peck my eyes out!

"Hey, Mr. Maiagaru, where are you taking me?"

The bird cawed loudly, causing my ears to make a distinguished pop.

"OK, I'll take that as a 'Shut up'." I sighed.

A large nest came into view as we swooped towards it. The bird released its hold on me, dropping my body from the very high height.

My body came into contact with the ground, giving me a sore back. I rubbed the painful area, looking up.

I gasped at the sight of another bird, noticing the difference in size, this one looking much smaller than the other one. "Oh, so this must be your chick, am I right?" I asked the Maiagaru. "And I apologize for mistaking you for a boy."

A sudden thought crossed my mind as my eyes widened in fear. "Your chick needs food, and Akuma said that you creatures feed on humans with large souls, which is me. So I am the food..?"

The bird nodded, as if she knew what I was saying.

"I need to escape!" I shrieked, pushing myself up.

But I was knocked back down again when the baby bird hit me with it's head, staring at me with it's large eyes.

"N-Nice birdy," I leapt back when it brought it's beak down, trying to squish my body.

I ran to the side while the mother bird tended to her other unhatched eggs, dodging the baby chick's attacks. "Why does everyone try to kill me!?"

I grabbed onto the side of the nest, hauling myself up as the chick tried to knock me off, making me become unbalanced. "Stop it!" I yelled, ripping out a piece of the nesting. I crouched down before throwing myself at the chick, wrapping the nesting around it's beak.

"Take that!" I smiled in triumph, climbing onto the chick's back.

The larger Maiagaru set her eye's upon me, shooting me a death glare.

"F-Fly baby Maia!" I pulled the chick's feathers, urging him to fly.

The bird did as I instructed, flying back the way I came. The mother Maiagaru chased after us, trying to get it's baby to return to the nest.

"Go through the waterfall Maia!" I told the chick.

We soared through the water, making my clothes wet once again. A few seconds later, the mother bird flew out of the water, opening her beak as she swooped down to attack.

"KYAA!" I ducked, just missing her beak as she came down for another shot. "F-Fly! Go faster!" I yelled, pushing the bird on.

"Maka!" Soul yelled as he and Akuma flew beside me, both looking out of breath.

"So, you guys finally made it." I growled, patting the bird's head. "Get on the Maiagaru if you want to live."

"R-Right," Soul and Cloud hopped on the back.

"You coming or not, Akuma?" I extended my hand to him.

"Why wouldn't I?" He smirked, grabbing my hand. "But I would quicken the pace if I were you, that bird looks angry."

"I know," I groaned as we flew faster.

Maia flapped his wings twice as fast than the normal pace we had going at first, leaving a big gap between us and the mother bird.

"We need to jump off, now!" Akuma grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the edge.

"Come on Soul, bring Cloud!" I curled my fingers around his shoulder before jumping off. "Thank's Maia!" I thanked the bird as we landed behind a large rock, leaving the baby chick to lead his mother away.

"That was close," I sighed, using my sleeve to wipe the sweat away.

"Close?" Soul said. "You could have died!" He poked my cheek in frustration, settling in my lap.

"Soul, calm down." I patted his head, letting him climb onto my shoulders. "I'll carry you on my shoulders as an apology, OK?"

"Whatever," he grumbled, threading his fingers through my hair.

"So, where to now, Akuma?"

"We need to go through this portal," he nodded towards the black mass of floating liquid. "It will take us to the stars."

"Then we can save your sister, right?"

"Yes," he jumped through the portal.

"Come along, Cloud." I told the horse, waiting for her to enter the portal before going through myself.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 3rd February 2013

**Symm: **The chapter isn't that good today, I didn't really know what to write, but I have it all sorted for the next chapter. There might be another update later on if I can get it up quick enough :D

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**innocentanimefan, Lily Etolia, miyuki-miura798,**

**yuuki24688, Gir01298!**

XXX

**Symm: I had a sleepover with my friend yesterday and it was epic! I'm tired now, but it was a lot of fun. We did a makeup challenge and I swear, I looked like a tanned clown XD**

**Maka: *gasps* I HATE CLOWNS!**

**Soul: Chill, there aren't any around.**

**Maka: But Symm has a part of the clown on her now!**

**Symm: ...**

**Kat: BEBOP CLOWN BEBOP!**

**Symm: I totally agree with you Kat!**

**Maka: *whispers* What did she say?**

**Symm: I haven't got a clue...**

**Soul: You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 38**

I stepped out into darkness, tightening my grip on Soul's waist. A few sparkling lights lit up the night, burning their image on my retina. "A-Akuma? Cloud?" I called out for them.

"We're over here," Akuma shot a ball of fire from his palm, lighting up the area around us.

"It's so dark," I gazed up at the bright stars.

"Well we're at the stars of course, so it'll be dark." Akuma replied, looking around the night sky.

"But there are hardly any stars..." Soul climbed down from my shoulders.

"That's because there is an Angel here, when he's supposed to be in Heaven." Akuma growled.

"Where do we need to go?" I asked him, adjusting my hair.

"To the church," he pointed at the gothic-looking building floating above, holding its own individual light.

"Is your sister in there with him?"

"Yes, it seems that they are about to get married." The devil spat, flapping his wings. "Let's go," he pulled me with him as he took flight.

Cloud and Soul followed behind, staying close since there was hardly any light.

"But I must warn you," Akuma stopped outside the church doors. "Hakuchi has his own powers, so you must be cautious. We don't know what he has planned, there could be traps inside."

"We're still coming," I smirked.

"Good," he kicked the doors open before swooping inside.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, the inside of the church lit up, blinding me for a moment. I looked around in a daze, finding old Catholic paintings etched into the ceiling, holding images of angels and cross' entwined with each other.

I scanned the room, stopping when my eyes widened at the creatures sat in the pews. They were like shadow monsters, each wearing formal clothing with large hats that cascaded across their faces, hiding their beady red eyes and razor sharp teeth.

I stepped back automatically, edging away from the beasts.

The doors suddenly shut behind with a loud _'bang!'_, bringing out the goosebumps on my skin. "A-Akuma," I whispered, noticing how his gaze was projected elsewhere.

I followed his stare, finding a bride and groom at the front of the room. They stood under an archway, covered with white flowers.

"Satsuei," Akuma called his sister's name.

The bride shivered at the sound of his voice but refused to turn around. Her legs wavered beneath her white dress from the look the groom was giving her, forcing her to stay with her back turned to the audience.

"Hello again, Akuma." Hakuchi grinned, turning around to face him. "I don't remember sending you a wedding invitation."

"You didn't, I came here on my own accord." He growled, producing his horns and tail. "Give me back my sister."

"No, she will be mine in a few moments." The Angel snarled, blocking the arch.

"You cannot have her!" Akuma shot towards him, baring his fangs. He went to slash his chest but stopped when both the Angel and Devil disappeared, spinning around in a flash.

I looked up to find Satsuei chained to the wall, stuck with her wrists cuffed and wings clipped together, holding her up.

"S-Satsuei!" Akuma cried, flying towards her.

Hakuchi suddenly appeared and punched Akuma across the face with a powerful hit; knocking him back into a steel cage that lay suspended in the air.

"Akuma!" I yelled, watching as he batted at the cage bars. "Release him!" I said to the Angel, acquiring a numb tingling in my palm.

"Oh, the devil brought a human, a child and a strange horse as back-up?" Hakuchi chuckled, lowering himself to the ground.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" Akuma roared, gripping the bars of his cage.

"Oh, he has feelings for these mere creatures?"

"You're an Angel, Hakuchi. Your kind is supposed to _protect_ people, not kill or harm them," I growled, feeling a smile pull at my lips. "Or are you a _fallen_ Angel, hm?"

"Watch your mouth, human!" He snapped, storming towards me.

"You can't even call yourself an Angel, you are nothing but a worthless, demonic creature. You have become much lower than the Devil himself-" The Angel slapped me full force across the face, throwing my body to the side.

"M-Maka!" Soul called my name, hurrying over to me. "You OK?"

"I'm fine, I was e-expecting that anyway since I provoked him." I grinned, ignoring my throbbing cheek.

"Then why did you-" Soul cut himself off as he noticed my expression, knowing what to do. "O-Oh no, my partner passed out!" He put on his fake voice, pretending to act panicked as he ran over to Cloud.

I lowered my head and stayed as still as possible, keeping a peeping hole through my eyelids.

"See?" Hakuchi laughed. "Human's are weak!"

Cloud dug her hoof into the white tiles below, watching the beastly guests intently as they did the same in return, getting ready to pounce when ordered.

"Hm, but this human is quite..._delicious_ looking." He grinned, resting his hand on my cheek.

Every impulse in my body screamed at me to push him away, but I had other ideas. I grabbed his arm, snapping my eyes open; and used him as leverage to pull myself up and over him. I dug my knees into his back, pushing him down before reaching for Soul.

He leapt towards me, getting ready to change into his weapon, but one of the creatures leapt from the pew, tackling him to the ground.

Hakuchi pushed me off with his wings, keeping his foot pressed down on my throat. "Now, now, little firefly, there's no need to be feisty." He licked his lips. "I've decided that you're going to be the cake which I will gladly _slice_ open once the wedding is over~"

"W-What!?" I choked, struggling to breath.

The Angel clicked his fingers.

I was moved in a flash, looking around in a daze. Once minute I was at his the mercy, the next I was sitting in the front pew, being held down by two of the beasts.

"Let go!" I yelled, trying to break their hold as the tingling grew stronger in my palm.

"Not until the wedding is over," Hakuchi flew over to Satsuei, holding her chain. "Come," he commanded.

Cloud grunted, shaking her head to rid of the straggly bits from her mane. She flapped her feathery wings and shot at the Angel, butting him in the head.

"Foul animal!" Hakuchi threw her to the beasts who pushed her down, keeping her grounded for the time being.

"S-Soul, watch out!" I cried but the beast had already gotten to him, locking him into one of the steel cages.

"Damn!" Soul growled, punching the bars.

Akuma began to burn the lock on his own cage, turning the padlock a solid red. His fire engulfed the object, burning it from the outside. "Come on!"

I looked back at the altar where Hakuchi and Satsuei stood, holding hands.

Hakuchi looked at the priest, urging him on while Satsuei quivered in her boots, trying to pry the Angel's fingers from her wrists.

"Do you, Hakuchi Tengoku, take Satsuei to be your lawful wife?" The demonic priest said in a deep voice.

"I do," Hakuchi said proudly.

"And do you, Satsuei Jigoku, take Hakuchi as your lawful husband?" The priest turned his attention to the Devil, waiting for an answer.

"I-I...I don't-"

"_Satsuei!_" Hakuchi growled, tightening his grip.

She winced, shivering even more. "I...I-I do-"

"No!" I screamed as the tingling in my palm increased, the clear bracelet glowing with a bright light. My whole body was engulfed with the light as the beasts around me burned from the power, giving me enough time to get away.

I leapt towards the couple as the rest of the creatures followed after me, making a grab for me.

It all happened in a flash after that as everything happened at once.

I knocked Hakuchi down as the power from the bracelet broke through Satsuei's chains, freeing her just in time.

The light grew brighter and killed the rest of the beasts, blasting them to smithereens just as Akuma broke from his cage, reaching his sister in time to pull her back from the blast.

Cloud helped Soul out of his cage and the beads on the bracelet grew in size, transferring their light to my back.

My back arched as a set of wings unfurled from the light, wavering in the substance. They shone with black, red, silver, yellow, blue, pink and green; holding the colours of the beads. I hovered in the sky while Soul and Cloud gaped at my form along with Akuma and Satsuei.

I glared down at the Angel who cowered in my radiance, holding his hands up.

"P-Please!" He stuttered, crawling back.

"You are banished." My voice boomed. "_Permanently_" The wings stretched out towards him, wrapping around his form before engulfing him in the light. He disappeared completely as another flash erupted around us.

"What did you do with him?" Akuma asked, flying over to me with his sister.

"I sent him back to heaven to let Kami-sama deal with him, personally." I grinned, watching as the bracelet disappeared.

"Thank you," Satsuei pecked me on the cheek as we were teleported back to Death City, leaving the stars behind.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 4th February 2013

**Symm:** Oooh, it's nearing the end! There will probably only be about 2 or 3 more chapters till the end :) If this chapter confused you in any way, I'm sorry :p Btw, **Gwenni-ni-chan** needs more reviews on her story **An Unexpected Partnership**, it's quite good! :D

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**BlaTsu4ever, Janara, yuuki24688,**

**No name, Lily Etolia, The-7th-star,**

**innocentanimefan!**

**No name: oh lol, watch your eyes! Trust me, I stared at my computer screen for 5 hours straight and felt blind O.o I had a headache for the rest of the day...Wow, thank you very much!**

**Janara: Thank you!**

XXX

**Soul: You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 39**

My feet touched the cobble stones at the top of the steps as I found myself outside the DWMA. Colourful flashes caught my eye as each of my friends teleported back, surrounded by the colour of their beads.

"You're all OK!" I squealed, opening my arms.

"Maka!" They all cried, jumping at me.

My breath went as they jumped on my back, crying with joy.

"THE GREAT GOD IS ALIVE!" Blackstar yelled, extending his arms like wings.

"B-Blackstar!" Tsubaki pulled him into a hug, kissing his forehead. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you to," he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Aw, that's so sweet~" Saria chimed, grabbing her brother's hand. "Right Soul?"

"I suppose..." He mumbled, looking flushed.

"What's wrong with you?" I pushed the others from my back before poking his cheek.

"N-Nothing."

"Hm, fine." I patted his head, turning to the devil. "Can you change everyone back?"

"Of course, Satsuei is here now." Akuma grinned, flapping his wings. "You ready for some magic, 'sis?"

"Anything to help the people who sacrificed their lives to save me," Satsuei smiled.

The two devils produced their horns and tails, holding each others hands. Their tails wrapped around each others, almost like a link as a red glow shone from their hands; reaching for the ground.

The red glow covered the entire school and every human that was infected by the shrinking smoke, covering them whole.

A cloud of smoke covered the school grounds as hundreds of _'poof'_ noises went off around the building.

Soul returned to his normal size, checking himself over with a smirk. "Now, this is 'cool!"

I watched as the others turned back to normal, growing up one by one. "You're all OK!"

"Yeah, we're finally normal Maka-chan!" Saria giggled, swinging hers and Crona's interlinked hands. Her hair fluttered in the wind, blowing around her shoulders.

"Thank you, Akuma and Satsuei." I bowed respectfully to them, feeling my pigtails slide down.

"Maka," Akuma took my hand. "Here's your reward." He winked as a large bag of money appeared in my palm.

"OMD! I CAN FINALLY PAY THE INSURANCE PEOPLE BACK!" The tears streamed down my cheeks, and I pulled out my phone.

"That's great!" Tsubaki patted my back, causing my sob to break free.

"I-I'm so h-happy!" I blubbered, clutching the money. I dialed the insurance company and told them that I finally had the money. They told me that they would collect the money later on and would start the renovations on the apartment the next day.

"Maka, stop crying." Soul growled, grabbing my hand.

"I-I can't help it!" I cried as the happy tears continued to fall, creating a puddle around my feet.

"Jeez, you're gonna flood the whole city if you don't stop!" He pulled me away from the puddle, slapping my cheeks.

The tears instantly stopped, surprising the both of us.

"Maka, Satsuei and I must take our leave now." Akuma announced. "Since Hakuchi is gone and I have my sister back, there is no need for me to stay any longer. I thank you for your services," he kissed my cheek.

Soul muttered something under his breath, pulling me back in a protective stance.

"S-Soul," I stared into his eyes, finding a slight spark of anger in them.

"Goodbye," Akuma smirked. "D_a_kup_o_taru," he summoned his black portal; leading to hell. The two devils disappeared through the portal, leaving no trace behind.

"The school is finally back to normal," I grinned as the students and teachers came out from the front doors; all looking normal.

The sky darkened around us as the moon took the sun's place, leaving trickles of blood as he chuckled to himself as night finally came.

_A few days later..._

"Finally, our apartment is finished~" My eyes gleamed with joy as I fluttered around the new flat, drooling over the expensive looking furniture.

"Maka, calm down. It's just an apartment," Soul sighed.

"But it's our home," I hugged him, glad that he was back to normal.

The sound of the doorbell rang through the house, catching me off guard.

"Guests! We have guests!" I said, running to the door.

"Hello-"

I instantly slammed the door and locked it, recognising the person's face from a previous incident.

"Who was at the door?" Soul asked. "Maka?" He reached for the handle.

"Don't!" I pulled him away. "It's _him_. _He_ has returned," my eyes widened.

"What nonsense are you spouting!?" He opened the door.

"N-NO!" I tackled the blue-haired meister to the ground as he entered the apartment. "He cannot enter!"

"M-Maka, what are you doing?" Tsubaki gulped, trying to pry me away from her partner.

"He mustn't come in!" I yelled, keeping him grounded.

"Get your filthy hands off this great God!" Blackstar whined, pushing me off.

"Don't ruin my house again!" I cried as Soul lifted me away, slinging me over his shoulder. "Let go!"

"What do you two want?" Soul asked them, ignoring me completely.

I thrashed around, kicking him in the chest. "Put me down Soul!"

"U-Um, remember when we told you about that Bulldog in our house? Well, he's still there and is really angry..." Tsubaki stuttered.

"So I'm guessing you need our help?" Soul replied.

"If that is OK?" She sighed. "I would get Blackstar to calm him down but you know what he's like, he'll just tease the dog and will make the matter worse."

"Don't worry, we'll help you!" I said from my awkward position, clutching onto the back of Soul's shirt.

"Thank you!" Tsubaki said, pulling Blackstar out the door. "Let's go!"

"Sure," Soul tightened his hold as he followed after them, not letting me go.

"Don't tell me you're going to carry me like this all the way to their house..?"

"You got that right."

After the long trek to Blackstar and Tsubaki's house, we stopped outside the front door, being cautious of where we stepped incase the Bulldog had managed to get outside somehow.

"So..." I mumbled. "What now?"

"We enter the house I suppose," Soul pushed the door open.

"P-Please be careful!" Tsubaki whispered. "He's very ravenous."

"And now she tells us," I grumbled.

Soul ignored my statement, taking a hesitant step inside. "Maka and I will take the West side, you two take the East."

"Right," Blackstar walked on ahead, leaving Tsubaki to catch up with him.

Once they had disappeared around the corner I let out a sigh, feeling uncomfortable. "Ne, can you put me down now?"

"Not really," he smirked.

"Soul, stop being so childish!" I whined.

"I'm not!"

"Ugh, you're annoying me."

"You're annoying too you know!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

"Shut up!"

"Shut up yourself!"

"Stop copying me!"

"No!"

"I hate you so much right now!"

"I love you too!"

"I don't like you eith- Wait, what did you just say?"

"I said I hate you."

"No, you said the word 'love'."

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying!" I yelled as two red dots caught my eye. "S-Soul, I think I found the dog."

"Where?" He turned around.

I gasped as the dog charged at us, knocking us both down. "I'm free!" I grinned, hurrying to my feet. "Where did he go?" I said as the dog missed my arm by a fraction. In that short second I noticed something on the dog.

His fur was ruffled tightly around the collar. It was strangling him.

"I think I know why he's so angry!" I said to Soul, waiting for the dog to charge again.

"Then do something about it!" He growled.

The Bulldog caught me off guard as he attacked from the side, aiming for my throat as he leapt from the ground.

"Shit!" Soul knocked me to the ground as the dog skidded to a halt, regaining his breath.

I froze. Soul's lips were touching mine. MINE!

"KYAAA!" I pushed him away, wiping my mouth. "WHY DID YOU KISS ME!?"

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident!" He yelled, grabbing my shoulders.

"I-I can't believe it...he kissed me..." I wavered, wobbling on my feet. "I-I think I'm going to die," a deep blush appeared on my cheeks.

"M-Maka!" Soul crushed his lips to mine. "Snap out of it!"

I gaped at his actions, feeling faint. "You did it again!"

"T-That's...It's because I love you!" He growled.

My heart almost burst at his words. "Y-You love me?"

He loves me...He loves me, he loves me, HE LOVES ME!

"M-Maka..?"

OMD! HE SAID HE LOVES ME! I screamed in my mind.

Meanwhile, the Bulldog bared his teeth, making another charge. As soon as his body was close enough, my hands shot towards his collar; yanking it off as he collapsed to the ground.

HE LOVES ME! My eyes turned into hearts for a moment before returning back to normal. "There, it's all sorted." I slumped to the ground as the dog whined, breathing in deeply.

"Maka, Soul!" Tsubaki ran into the room with Blackstar, both looking out of breath.

"It's done!" I sang, thrilled with what had just happened. "H-He confessed his love to me..."

"That's great!" Tsubaki smiled, patting the dog's head.

"Who confessed their love?" Blakcstar asked.

"Sou-"

"N-No one!" Soul clamped his hand over my mouth, stopping my speech. "Let's go home, Maka."

He practically dragged me out of the house, leaving the others dumbfounded.

I pulled his hand away, "What's wrong with you!?"

"Nothing!"

"There obviously is!" I snarled.

"Maka," he rested his head on my shoulder. "Will you...go out with me?"

Why change the question so suddenly?

"Will you?"

"Yes," I replied almost instantly.

"Y-Yes?"

"That's right, I would love to." The blush came back.

"Are you sure? You're not ill or something are you?" He checked my temperature.

"N-No, Soul!" I pushed his hand away. "I said yes!"

"That's great!" He hugged me. "I've loved you for a long time."

"Really?" I smiled, my heart beating fast.

"Yeah," he flushed, taking my hand. "I truly love you."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 7th February 2013

**Symm: **Sorry about the cheesy ending of the chapter, I had no other ideas ^^" There is only **one** more chapter left!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**No name, Gir01298, innocentanimefan,**

**Photon Drake, PantherLily1, Kila Sugar Dini Jade,**

**Lily Etolia, sugarpie123, nadiadino23,**

**yuuki24688, samurai5461!**

**No name: Lol, haha.**

XXX

**Soul: You better come back for the last chapter-**

**Maka: Or we'll take your Souls!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Epilogue**

It has been three years since the meeting with the devil, and so much has happened in that time.

Cloud was sent back to her world where she joined a group of flying horses like herself, watching over her world with her new family to keep an eye out for Hakuchi in case he ever appeared again.

Kid and Patty upgraded their mansion, adding two extra floors to the already three-floored-mansion. They are living happily as of what I can see, unless Kid has an OCD fit and rearranges the whole house again.

Liz has been hanging around Chupacabra's in hopes of finding herself a man to settle down with, but she hasn't had any luck yet. She had to deal with a few perverts, with none of them acting too out of hand as of yet.

Tsubaki and Blackstar are currently out on a mission for their honey moon. I repeat, _honey moon_. Tsubaki thought Blackstar was taking her on a cruise, but no. She has to deal with a few Kishin eggs instead on their honey moon, but that's Blackstar for you!

Their Bulldog was given to an orphanage in the next town where he is keeping the kids occupied. He gets regular walks every day, so I'd say he's at peace.

Crona went to get help from a Psychologist to help him with his stutters, and he hasn't stuttered for over a year now. It's a success! Saria and Crona bought an apartment together and went on a cruise. I think they're in Italy right now, but will be back real soon for mine and Soul's wedding.

That's right. We're getting married!

After a few months of having dates and romantic evenings together, he finally 'popped' the question as they call it. We decided to get married, but since Saria and Crona went away, we have to wait for them to get back. We can't go on without the maid of honour and her partner, right?

I'm guessing this is what people call peace, huh? Being with your family and enjoying the days events as they come.

So I guess we've reached our peace.

_The End_

* * *

**Posting Date:** 10th February 2013

**Symm:** I know it's short, but that's what Epilogues around about, ne? I want to thank every single person who read, favourited, followed, and reviewed this story! You have been brilliant! I hope you'll follow me as I progress with my other stories! Thanks again :D

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Gir01298, yuuki24688, Kalavara,**

**sugarpie123, Guest, No name,**

**Lily Etolia!**

**No name: Aww, thanks :) haha I do it in all my stories!**

**Guest: Lol, thanks!**

XXX

**Soul: Thanks for coming back-**

**Maka: We won't take your Soul...for now...**


End file.
